


Unforgotten

by SueandRabbit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 也许会有甜的部分, 大量心理描写, 少量对话, 少量枪战, 日常温馨, 日常虐, 暴力及侵犯情节会尽量一笔带过, 涉及一小部分的罪案描述, 现代无变种能力AU, 虐后治愈, 虐文, 虐文HE结局
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueandRabbit/pseuds/SueandRabbit
Summary: Charles被绑架拐卖，Erik在三年后救回了他；Charles失去了记忆，但Erik需要Charles回忆这几年的事情并且指认罪犯，另一方面，Charles三年里经历的事情是Erik想象不到的，面对几近崩溃的Charles，Erik不知道究竟要怎么做才能让他最爱的爱人，昔日的丈夫真正归来……分级为成人级，但大部分内容为辅助级





	1. Chapter 1

 

序章

 

Charles从未想过有人会伤害他，他相信每一个人；  
Simon从不相信任何人。

Charles想在街角的小书店里找一本烹饪书；  
Simon想要休息时就只会被打。

Charles在大学里研究基因遗传学，给学生们授课；  
Simon什么都不用做。

Charles刚刚开始进修心理学；  
Simon一天要被迫服务很多人。

Charles在妹妹的婚礼上偷偷擦掉了激动的眼泪，转过头对着她报以祝福的微笑；  
Simon无知无觉，几近行尸走肉。

Charles在一个别人找不到的地方。  
没有人来救他。

他是Charles；他是Simon

他在这里。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 序章的灵感来源于一则英国的公益广告


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

 

【Simon】  
事情发生的时候Simon正赤裸地躺在床上，看着天花板，等着旁边的男人欺身压上来。

满屋都是嘈杂声，在他耳朵里嗡嗡响成一片。Simon不知道自己还有没有意识，毕竟每次在被注射了那样的药剂之后，他总是觉得昏昏沉沉的；今天的药量似乎比平时要多很多，那药本来是要让他兴奋起来的，但Simon现在只想睡觉，只想闭上眼睛再也别睁开，再也不要看到眼前的任何人或任何事。

“B区安全。”

纷乱的脚步声越来越多，那个之前坐在床边头发油腻的矮胖男人现在不见了踪影。Simon不想去细究他去哪里了，他不需要知道也不允许问任何问题。他要做的就只是安静躺下来，顺从地接受一切，否则就又会是一通毒打，外加注射一针药剂。Simon不想被注射那种药剂，但他又很想借着那针药让自己彻底睡过去。

“……我觉得你需要过来一下……”

Simon看着天花板，白净的天花板上吊着一盏灯，造型有些复古，似乎试图表现出古典的优雅感。可惜，Simon想着，终究只是残次品，拙劣的模仿更显低贱和庸俗。吊灯旁边的墙上沾着一小块灰褐色的污渍。Simon以前经常盯着那里发呆，他被狠狠压住的时候，身上疼痛的时候，被撕扯摇晃的时候，那块污渍安静地看着Simon，Simon也安静地看着那块污渍。

Simon的视线突然变暗了，他以为自己终于困得想睡觉了，但那只是个遮挡在他眼前的人影。一个男人的脸就在他视线里，Simon很想闭上眼睛。他累了，真的累了，虽然那么长时间以来他一直都做这个，或是被迫做这个，但是今天他真的累了。他感觉那些人给他注射错了针剂，他真的觉得要睡过去了。但是眼前还有人，按照他们的要求，当他眼前有人时，他就不能休息。他什么都不能说，他们讨厌他说话，有一次他只是渴了想喝杯水，得到的不是一杯水而是被抽了一鞭子火辣发疼的脸颊。他想反抗，但是他知道那没用，反抗的结果就是他被打得更狠，也许会死。Simon不知道自己为什么会有些怕死，他几乎什么都不在意了，但是内心深处还有个小小的声音告诉他撑住，不能放弃。但他不想再撑下去了。

眼前的男人，Simon缓缓地转动眼珠看了他一眼，和以前的那些人都不一样，是完全的不一样。他的面孔俊郎而严肃，此刻更带着几分痛苦的神情，暗色的头发应该本是服帖得体，现在也有些凌乱，几缕头发耷拉在额前，带着血丝的灰绿色眼睛里似乎有眼泪？那双眼睛要是没有眼泪，或是在明亮有光的地方应该挺好看。Simon觉得自己一定是出现幻觉了，他感觉这个面孔那么熟悉；心里那个小小的声音似乎在崩溃地歇斯底里大喊尖叫，但是他听不到那些尖叫，或是假装无视，因为那些尖叫在一开始时也会出现，在他被按倒，被蹂躏，被殴打，被注射针剂的时候。

“……”

那个男人说了些什么，Simon没有听清，他还在慢慢观察这个男人。他感觉到自己的手被握住了，但是力度那么轻，完全不像之前那些狠狠按住他双手，力度狠到让他的手腕有了淤青的蛮力。Simon还在疑虑手上轻柔的感觉，他的身子就被抬了起来。Simon浑浑噩噩闭了闭眼睛，终于还是要来了吗。但他接触到的是个温热的身躯，坚硬的胸膛，还有一双有力地撑着他的胳膊，维持着这个——Simon过了好一会才反应过来——这是个拥抱？

凉凉的液体滴在Simon的脖子上，沿着脖颈流了下来，一路流下来，冰凉的感觉让他轻轻战栗了一下。抱着他的人放佛突然意识到了什么，他脱掉了身上的外套然后小心地披在Simon身上。Simon瞪着眼睛，彻底糊涂了。赤裸的身体上只裹着一件外套，但是Simon觉得似乎暖和了一点。

这究竟都是怎么回事。

“……Charles”

他捕捉到一个名字，那是谁。他眼前的男人，带着满脸的泪痕，说不上究竟是滑稽还是让人心痛。

心痛？Simon不应该感觉到心痛的，他不应该感觉到任何东西，他早就应该没有了感觉才对。如果他一直有感觉，他肯定早就死了。

“你现在很安全，能和我说说话吗，Charles，求你了，说点什么……”

Simon微微皱眉看着眼前的人。

“Charles……”

Simon低声地重复着这个名字，熟悉的感觉又涌上来，但是那种感觉离他那么远。眼前的人疲倦痛苦的眼睛里突然燃起一丝光亮。

“Charles……是谁？”

屋子里突然安静了，眼前的人也像被定住了一样，动作和表情全都凝固了。Simon有些害怕这种安静，他往后缩了缩。他不该问问题的。

“Charles……”

眼前的人带着难以相信的震惊表情捏着Simon的手腕，力度比之前明显重了几分，Simon感觉有点疼了，他的手腕上还有之前被粗麻绳捆绑后磨破尚未痊愈的伤痕。Simon猛地瑟缩了一下挣脱了眼前的人，迅速地缩进床头的一角，离那个男人远远的，动作快得Simon自己都惊讶了。

那个人保持着手上的动作僵住了，张着嘴半晌没有说出话来。

“Erik，医疗小组到了……”那个人身后走过来一个身材高大的人，他穿着黑色的行动服，结实的肌肉露在短袖外。枪套就别在腰际，Simon看到又轻轻颤抖了一下。

“让他们等一等。”被称呼为Erik的男人缓缓回了回神，他略偏过头声音低沉地说道。

“……好。”高大强壮的人转身离开了，黑色的衣服背后清晰印着六个白色的英文字母。

Simon的胸口绞紧了一下。警察？

“听着，Charles，我……”名叫Erik的男人慢慢开口。

“我不是Charles，我不知道那是谁。”Simon开口打断了他的话。“我叫Simon”他说完就后悔了。他打断了别人的话，他怎么能这样做，那些人告诉过他永远不许打断别人的话，他以前有过这样的教训。但是Simon不知道为什么，就是感觉眼前的人莫名地熟悉，就连他的名字也带着熟悉感，当他听见刚才的人说出Erik这个名字的时候，让他莫名地想要流泪；Simon似乎知道Erik不会像那些人一样伤害他，也不会介意打断他的话。

“……好，Simon，”Erik的语气里充满了痛苦的意味，Simon好奇，他为什么这么痛苦。“我……我们是来救你的，我们是警察，你现在需要医疗救治，我们不会伤害你，我们……我想帮你，真的，请你……别害怕，Char……Simon，请你过来好吗？”

“……他们呢？”Simon依然缩在床头。

“谁？”

“那些人，那些带着鞭子的人。”

“……他们都是罪犯，已经被我们逮捕了。”

“……”

“所以你很安全，你介意过来吗？我找件衣服给你，你真的需要一个医生来给你看看。”Erik的语气有些急切，眼睛里带着些许焦灼。

过了许久，Simon慢慢地动了动，缓缓挪过去。他不知道自己为什么这么轻信了这个人，但他的心里那个声音督促着他这样做，甚至奋力推动着他，让他过去再拥抱Erik一次。

房门口缓缓走进了几个人，他们带来了一件病号服，Erik接过来给Simon穿上。Simon愣愣地看着所有人，也愣愣地盯着眼前细心给他卷着衣袖的Erik；一切犹如梦境般不真实。

下一秒Erik退到了一边，Simon听见箱子被打开的声音，然后看见了明晃晃的针头。

Simon不知道自己是什么时候跳起来的，他眼前一片恍惚，像是坐在车上看着窗外飞驰而过的景象一样，光影和物体交杂，时不时地会闪到他的眼睛。他要逃跑，他一定要逃跑。Simon不明白今天自己为什么这么想反抗，以前他从来不敢反抗。

那些人冲上来按住了他。Simon尖叫起来。

Simon看见Erik一脸惊慌，他也在大喊。

下一刻Simon眼前的景象就模糊不清了，全身上下的力气瞬间就被抽离，沉重的四肢拖拽着他往下倒。

他跌进一个熟悉的温暖怀抱，眼前则是无尽的黑暗。

-

Simon醒来时闻到了消毒水的气味，耳边响着有规律但又惹他厌烦的电子音。他看见白色的天花板，与之前他一直看到的天花板不同，那是雪一般的洁白，却也像死去的人苍白的皮肤。他躺在一张床上，身上的被子盖得严严实实，透明的输液管接在他胳膊上，凉凉的液体源源不断地流进血管里，被绳子磨破的伤口上覆着一层白色绷带，伤口被很好地处理过了，实际上Simon感觉身上那些被磨破被蹂躏的伤口和淤青现在都好多了。

Simon缓缓转过头，发现另一只手也被细心地包扎好，有只手握着它，纤长的手指骨节分明，无名指上有一枚银色的戒指，微微闪着光。婚戒，Simon想着。他继续延展着视线看向那只手的主人，是之前的那个人，是Erik；他睡着了，趴在床边，脸一半埋在胳膊里，一半朝向Simon的方向，那张脸疲惫不堪，但他的睡眠安静平和，Simon看了半晌没动，又一次惊讶于这张脸给他带来的熟悉感。

屋里静悄悄的。Simon略略环视了一下周围，这应该是间病房，那他应该在医院里。Simon想起之前Erik对他提起的医疗小队，一切都说得通了。他继而想到了那些医生手里尖锐的针头，想象着自己丧失意识时那些接连扎进他身体里的东西，Simon猛地瑟缩了一下，闭上眼睛努力想把这些东西赶出自己的脑子。

“Charles？”

Simon睁开眼看见Erik已经醒了，睡眼惺忪中带着几分警觉。

Simon觉得应该是自己刚才不小心吵醒了他，他在心里默默地道歉。

“Charles，你还好吗？”

Simon抬头怔怔地看着抬起身的Erik，一时间不知道该怎么回答。

我不是Charles，Simon想着，Charles也许是Erik想要找的人，也许是他的朋友？或者从婚戒来看，是爱人？而且Erik的声音极其轻柔，让Simon又想落泪。他为什么会变得这么敏感，为什么只要看着这个人他的胸口就会翻涌出一股强烈的情绪，让他想要大哭尖叫。

“呃，抱歉……”Erik看着他的表情，小心翼翼地开口，“我猜我应该叫你Simon？你……感觉怎么样？身上哪里疼吗？”

Simon研究着Erik的表情，挤出一个字：“……渴。”他的嗓音低沉而沙哑。

Erik愣了一下，立即站起来：“当然，当然，我怎么能忘了这个……”他的手伸向床头的保温杯，玻璃杯里很快就氤氲出了热气。

“来，”Erik轻轻伸出手，而后犹豫了一下，“可以吗？”Simon微微点点头，Erik的手垫在Simon的脖子下，然后抚上他的肩膀，轻轻地托起他，另一只手拿过杯子贴近Simon的嘴唇，缓慢倾斜着杯子。

“慢慢喝，可能会有点烫。”Erik手上的动作非常缓慢，托起Simon肩膀的那只手有力却柔和，仿佛Simon是根羽毛，又像是什么易碎的东西，让他的动作小心到如此地步。

温热的水接触到Simon嘴唇的那一刻他才意识到自己有多渴，他压着下巴努力地大口吞咽着，仿佛很久都没喝过水一样，他喝得着急了些，最后呛到了自己。

Erik赶紧放下了水杯，轻轻地抚着Simon的后背。Simon咳得全身都颤抖起来，Erik把他揽在怀里。

Simon立即挣脱了那个拥抱，拉开了他们之间的距离，他锤着胸口顺着气躺了下去，看着Erik带着既担心又失落的表情慢慢收回了手。

缓过气的Simon沉默着，Erik也不说话，两人之间的气氛有些尴尬。

“你……有哪里不舒服吗？有没有哪里很疼？”Erik的声音打破了沉默，语气里也尽是小心谨慎。

Simon慢慢摇摇头。他身上的伤口多少还有些疼，但比之前好多了，而且，Simon低头看了看身上的病号服和被子，他现在感觉也很暖和。

“累。”Simon慢慢地说。他不想多开口说太多话，也许是因为这几年来被逼迫而形成的习惯，也可能是他确实很累。Simon又有昏昏欲睡的感觉了。

“那你再多睡会。”Erik起身把被子往上拽了拽，掖好被脚，然后转头看着Simon，“我就在这里，陪着你，好吗？”

Simon在心里嗯了一声。一般来说当他身边有人时，他都没法安心入睡，但奇怪的是，他并不想对Erik说不，他并不排斥Erik在这里，相反，他甚至希望Erik能一直在这里，一直别走开。

Simon闭上眼睛的时候困意席卷而来，他感觉到一双温暖的手轻轻握住了自己的手，他没有反抗，任由自己在这样的触感下安心地睡过去。

 

【Erik】

Erik按下冲水按钮，看着水哗啦一声涌出来，然后他靠在了小隔间的门板上。刚才他终于还是抑制不住胃里的那股翻涌的感觉，急急忙忙跑到卫生间吐了个痛快。

Erik出来在盥洗池边洗了把脸，水流匆匆流过他的胳膊和手，他的视线被水模糊，温热的眼泪又威胁着要涌出来，他强忍着憋了回去。

今天可能是他这辈子流泪最多的一天。

他记得自己求婚时，Charles答应他的时候，他的心情；他们婚礼时，吻上彼此嘴唇的那瞬间，还有Charles失踪时，他束手无策地站在空荡荡家里的时候……

也许都比不上今天，当他终于把Charles找回来的时候。

当Erik查到Charles的失踪和当时警局里正在处理的几桩绑架案相关时，Emma思忖了很久才决定让Erik参与调查；今天早上的行动，Emma找了Logan来做现场指挥，要他在车里原地待命，等所有的行动结束，Logan的声音从通讯器里传来让他去看看。

Erik下了车拼了命朝B区的方向狂奔，一直到Logan所说的那间屋子前才停下来，他喘息着慢慢走进去。

然后他在一张凌乱的床上见到了Charles……

卫生间的门打开了，Hank McCoy医生走了进来。

“Erik，”Hank说道，“刚好碰到你。”

Erik匆忙从旁边扯出纸巾抹掉满脸的水痕：“Hank”

“你到我办公室等我，有话跟你说。”平时总是客客气气的Hank难得严肃到语气都变了，Erik的心一下子绷紧了。

“Charles出什么事了吗？”

Hank转过头：“什么？不，当然不是，我，呃……只是想和你聊聊他的情况。别担心。”他有些抱歉地笑笑，表情里又带上了平时会有的些许局促。

“……好。”Erik回应了一句，慢慢走出卫生间。

他走到电梯前等着上楼，身边站着几个人，还有一张轮椅。Erik斜瞥了一眼，轮椅上坐着个孩子。他不禁转过头来。身边是三个成年人和一个孩子，一名像是家长一样的女性正和身边的医生护士说着话。

那应该是个七八岁左右的女孩子，Erik推测，孩子的头上光溜溜的，瘦小的身上套着一件粉色的儿童病号服，乖巧地安静坐在轮椅里听着大人们谈话；似乎是察觉到了Erik的目光，她抬起头好奇地看向Erik，一双又大又明亮的蓝眼睛忽闪两下，随即她朝着有些愣住的Erik笑了起来。

那笑容让Erik猛地感觉有些恍惚。

电梯门开了，里面推出一架轮床，上面躺着个人，身边的医生护士迅速让出了位置，推着病人从Erik身边走过，Erik看着渗着血的绷带一闪而过。

身边的人推着小女孩的轮椅进了电梯，Erik跟上去，在他们按下楼层后自己按下了去往医院行政楼层的按钮。

“你也生病了吗？”小女孩抬起头问Erik。

Erik一愣：“不。”

“那你是医生吗？”小女孩的声音有些小，但是发音吐字很清晰。

Erik微微一笑：“不是。”

“那你为什么来医院，妈妈告诉我只有生病的人才会来医院。”小女孩带着疑惑的表情看着他。

Erik的笑容垮下来了一点：“我只是来探望生病的人。”

“噢，”小女孩点着头，“她还好吗？”

Erik勉强一笑纠正道：“他还好。”

“噢……我希望他能早点好起来，我不喜欢医院，我猜没人喜欢医院。”小女孩眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，“我总是要不停地回到医院里，妈妈说我的病很快会好的，但是我总是回来这里。”

Erik看着小女孩，说不出话来。

“妈妈说我会好起来的，医生姐姐也这么跟我保证，她说我只是需要多来几次医院。”小女孩拽了拽衣角，“我等不及想从这里出去了，我想换上裙子，我不想再穿这件衣服了。”

Erik还在思量该怎么回答，电梯叮地一声响。

“再见啦，希望你探望的病人早点好起来。”小女孩被推出电梯前朝Erik笑着摆了摆手，而Erik能做的只有抬起手回应一下，以及再扯出一个僵硬的笑容。

眨着蓝眼睛微笑的小女孩被推了过去，头顶的科室牌子上用绿底白色的几个字母印着放射科的字样，Erik还能听见小女孩问着那是什么意思的稚嫩声音。

然后电梯门关上了，小女孩的身影被隔绝在外。

电梯里只剩Erik一个人。

那双眼睛让他想到Charles；任何事现在似乎都能让他联想到Charles身上。

他记得有一次和Charles一起出门兜风，沿着一条两旁长满了树的小道开车过去，Charles贴着车窗看着外面的景色，同时和他说着那些他一点都听不懂但完全不厌烦的基因定律。那天的阳光好极了，Erik微微侧过头就能看见Charles浸在阳光里的脸颊，路旁的树影在他脸上掠过，他兴冲冲地说着话，蓝色的眼睛里不时地闪耀着雀跃的光彩。

那双蓝眸本该是带着光彩的。

电梯叮地响起，Erik走出去，在门上寻找着Hank McCoy的牌子。

他找到时刚好看见Hank从走廊那边走过来。

“Erik，”Hank打了个招呼，打开门。Erik跟着进去。

Hank的办公室稍显凌乱。办公桌上堆着几个摊开的文件夹，正对着休眠状态闪烁的电脑屏幕，电脑旁边是笔筒和备忘录，上面潦草地记着什么东西；木质的相框显得和桌上的东西有些格格不入，Erik知道那是什么，他在办公桌一侧的椅子上坐下来。

Hank脱了外套也坐下来：“你要喝点水吗？或是茶？”

“不了，谢谢。”Erik说道，他迟疑了片刻，“你告诉她了吗？”

Hank有些疑惑地看着Erik，见他看着相框，明白过来：“呃，还没有，我觉得还是等过两天，Charles的情况稳定些的时候再通知她。”

“嗯。”Erik点点头表示赞同。

Erik没见过那么失控的Charles，就像是一只愤怒的蜜蜂一样到处乱撞。在小屋里时，一个护士刚拿出针管他就跳了起来，Erik还来不及反应就有人拦住了Charles，试图抓住他，而这只让Charles歇斯底里喊叫起来。Erik的心轻颤了一下，他眼睁睁看着另一个护士给Charles狠狠地扎了一针安定，Charles又挣扎了一下，然后就朝后倒下来。Erik及时上前接住了Charles，和身边的医疗小队一样，所有人都愣了半晌。Erik抱着Charles，疑虑和愤怒，悲伤和痛苦在他身体里交织碰撞，一时间噎得他喘不上气。

“Charles身上的伤并不严重，主要是些淤伤和软组织挫伤，以防万一，我抽了血样，已经送实验室化验分析了，很快就有结果。”Hank说道，他向前倾了倾身子，“Charles的头部有道伤痕，应该是……这几年留下的，我认为那道伤痕和他现在的状况有很大关系，也许就是为什么他坚称自己不是Charles，认不出你。”

Erik皱眉：“什么伤痕？”

“Charles这里……”Hank比划了一下额头到太阳穴的位置，“有一道疤痕，查体时我发现的，我猜测可能是有硬物重击划伤，进而影响了脑部。”Hank放下手，“等Charles的情况稳定下来，我会尽快给他安排脑部CT，具体检查一下有没有什么脑内损伤，我初步估计应该没有，检查一下应该能帮助我们了解Charles为什么不记得所有的事了。”

Erik沉默了一会，“好。谢谢你，Hank”他抬起头说道。

“别客气，Erik，”Hank眼神复杂地看着他，停顿了一下，“听着，Erik，我可能不能像你一样感同身受，但是我想说我也很担心他，既然你把Charles完完整整找回来了，那就再好不过了，按我来看Charles不会有事的，你……不用那么担心。”

“我很好，Hank，”Erik扯动嘴角努力想微笑，“我猜我们只是都需要时间来慢慢适应新情况。”

“当然，当然，”Hank同意道，“我保证我会尽我全力帮助Charles的。”

“我知道。”Erik一笑，他当然相信Hank会尽全力，实际上，Hank对每个病人都是尽心尽力，Erik倒是有点担心Hank这次可能给自己太大压力了。

“目前基本就是这些情况了，等有了新情况我会立即通知你。”Hank说道。

Erik突然想起来了什么：“对了，刚才Charles醒过来一会。”

Hank挺直身子：“什么时候？”

“大概是一个小时之前，他醒了说口渴，喝了点水之后他又睡着了。我猜，应该没什么要紧的？”Erik试探着问道。

“当然，可能只是他体内还残留着些安定，也可能是因为他太过疲劳，因为……”Hank刹住了话头，咳嗽了一声，“我还是下去看看他，以防万一。”

“当然。”Erik站起身。

电梯门打开的时候他们听见了嘈杂声，在一片安静的病房区这阵噪音显得尤为明显。Hank还在想究竟出了什么事，Erik听到了尖叫声。

是Charles

Erik立即冲到了病房门口。

屋里一片狼藉。地上尽是打碎的药瓶和散落的药品，药品推车翻倒在一边，之前盖在Charles身上的被子现在软绵绵躺在地上，上面触目惊心地沾着大片鲜红色。

是血。

Erik的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，他顺着视线看过去，几个护士正在一边安慰一边接近墙角的Charles，被子上的鲜血一路淋漓延伸过去；Charles不知什么时候扯掉了静脉通道的管子，血流就像之前流在Erik手上的水流一样，源源不断地汩汩流下，一滴一滴不停地滴在地上。Charles身前的一块地板上已经聚起小小一汪血泊。

Hank走过Erik身边，慢慢朝Charles走过去，那几个护士让开了路。

Erik僵在原地，感觉全身都被冻住了。

Charles手里攥着一把精致的手术刀，手柄上已经沾了血，锋利的刀尖几乎闪着寒光。

“退后！”Charles威胁地朝着想要接近他的Hank危险地挥舞起手术刀，光洁的刀刃在空气中划出一道道凌乱的曲线。

“Charles，我不会伤害你。”Hank尽可能让自己的声音听起来平稳柔和。

“我说过了我不是Charles！我不叫那个名字！见鬼的那是谁！”Charles更激动地朝前迈了一步，他挥舞着胳膊，有几滴血被甩落在他因为激动有些发红的脸颊上，继而缓缓流淌下来，竟像血泪一般。

“Charles……”Hank有些急了，但又束手无策，只能徒劳地抬着手安慰他，“冷静点，慢慢把刀子放下，别做傻事……”

“我说过了我不是Charles！！”

“Simon！”

这一声让Charles霎时安静了下来，屋里的人面面相觑，而后都转头看着喊出这个名字的Erik

Erik自己都不敢相信自己竟然会这么做。

“Simon，”Erik朝Charles缓缓走过去，谨慎地开口，“我知道你是谁，是Simon，对吗？你告诉过我的，我之前也告诉过你不是吗，我保证过你不会受到伤害的。”

Erik看着Charles怔怔地盯着他：“……不……”

“听着……Simon，放下手里的东西，”Erik慢慢接近Charles，“你很安全，我保证，没必要这样做。”

Erik站到离Charles两步远的地方，正对着刀尖：“放下来，好吗？”他轻声说着，一边慢慢抬起手，又向前走了一步；Charles的手轻轻颤抖着，但没有再危险地挥着刀子了。Erik的手覆上Charles的手，把刀子夺了下来，然后迅速递给了身后的Hank，接着想继续上前抱住Charles

Charles却在瞬间惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他的呼吸急促起来，惊惶地贴在墙角，“别过来！”

Erik还想安慰他，但是发现Charles的视线并不在自己身上，而是直直看向他身后，Erik转过头，看见门边一闪而过的人影，似乎只是名路过的医生。

Charles用染血的手臂抱住头然后慢慢滑坐在地上。

“他会杀了我。”

Erik隐约听到Charles呢喃着什么，但并不确定他是不是这么说的。

谁要杀掉你？

Erik再看过去，Charles此时正极力地拼命喘着气，却似乎被憋住了似的拼命挣扎着，他的额头布满细密的汗，混着蹭在上面的鲜血，Charles的样子看上去就像疯了一样。

Erik木然地站在原地看着这样歇斯底里的Charles，一时间竟然忘了上前去扶一把。Hank和其他几个医生护士冲了过去，一声短暂的尖叫之后，昏睡过去的Charles被抬回病床上。

一直到Hank安顿好Charles，Erik几乎都没动过，他手上黏糊糊的，低头一看，都是斑斑血迹，想来是刚才拿下刀子的时候蹭上的血，现在已经都已经干了。

Hank走过来，看了看他：“去洗一下吧，这里有我。”

Erik茫然地点点头，拖着步子又走向卫生间。

冰凉的水流冲刷着Erik的双手，一点一点冲掉了那些血迹，Erik几乎感觉不到手上的凉意。

他几乎不敢再回病房，不敢再面对那个床上躺着的人。

他原以为那是Charles，是他的丈夫，是他的爱人。

但是他现在不知道那是谁了。就好像那个人外表是Charles，内心早已换做另一个灵魂。

也许他真的没有找回他的Charles呢？

也许他真的太迟了？

Erik抬头看着镜子，里面映出一张憔悴的脸，几缕平时梳得服帖的碎发现在全都耷拉在了额前，他的高领毛衣上被水洇湿了一点，这副模样显得他有几分狼狈。

身后不时地有人进来，带着奇怪的目光看看Erik，然后就从他身后走过去。

Erik目光空洞地看着人们来来去去，突然想起了什么。

Charles惊恐的表情……

“他会杀了我”……

一闪而过的人影……

路过的医生……

Erik猛地关上了水龙头，他掏出了手机急匆匆拨通了一个号码。

“Emma，我现在需要你立即批准对Charles Xavier实行证人保护。”

 

第一章 完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.【Simon】和【Erik】表示视角
> 
> 2.这里的Simon和一美trance的Simon没太大关系 只是借个名字


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

 

*  
奔跑。  
眼前的路似乎永远没有尽头。  
喘息急促。  
他的胸口里烧着一团火，额头也是一团火。  
大汗淋漓，滑落下来的不止是汗；  
他的视线时不时变得血红，他揉着眼睛，拼命想让自己的视野清晰。  
他必须，必须要能看得清路，  
必须，必须一直跑。  
他还能听见子弹呼啸的声音，半晌过后又像是风声；  
他还记得那颗小小的金属钻进皮肉里的闷响。  
眼前再一次是一片血红。  
胸口的火焰烧得几乎要爆炸开来。  
他要跑不动了，他要坚持不住了。  
他看见了熟悉的东西。  
他到了，他马上就能成功了。  
迎接他的只是寂静绝望的黑暗，  
和浸染整个世界的血红。

 

【Simon】

Simon睁开眼睛。

病房里还是静悄悄的，他连自己的呼吸声都清晰可闻。

Simon深深地吸了口气，梦里那份强烈的灼烧感已经随着梦境逐渐消失，那一切就是场梦，却又不是梦。他眼前是清冷安静的病房，药水无声无息地滴答流淌进他的身体，惹人厌烦的电子仪器声前两天已经消失了，他在想自己是不是已经习惯了这里，现在竟连消毒水的味道也闻不出来了。

Simon撑起身子坐起来，抬起双手看着已经拆掉绷带的两只手，两道深色的疤痕蜿蜒在他的手腕上，就像两条甩不掉的虫子，时刻提醒着他这些伤痕因何而来，他觉得一阵恶心。

门外一阵响动，Simon盯着病房的门，全身上下立即绷紧了。

外面有人影闪动。

Simon的手慢慢放下滑向枕头下。他在那里藏了一柄手术刀。

自一个星期以前的那次事故之后，所有进入他病房的医疗器械，尤其是尖锐物品都会再三检查；但是Simon自有办法搞到手术刀，他必须带着点什么，每晚他睡着之前，都会轻轻探一下枕头下藏着的秘密，然后安心地躺在这个秘密上睡过去。他必须知道自己能保护自己。

他就是为了这种情况准备的。

门轻轻地被推开了，Simon的手中闪着寒光。

Erik拎着东西小心地进来，又轻轻关上门，一开始并没有注意到病床上的异常。

“Char……Simon，你醒了。”Erik转过身有些惊讶地说道，然后一脸抱歉，“我吵醒你了吗？”

“不，”Simon不动声色地把手里的刀子收回去，再慢慢塞回枕下，“我早就醒了。”

“那正好赶上早餐，”Erik朝他微笑着拿出保温的饭盒，温暖的燕麦粥和几片烤土司，“怎么样？吃一点？”

“嗯。”Simon不冷不热地回应一句，看着Erik忙前忙后把小桌子架好，把燕麦粥的盖子打开，Simon闻到了温暖的香气，意识到自己确实有些饿了；Erik找到勺子递给他，然后拿出吐司面包。

Simon慢慢一勺勺喝着粥，眼睛盯着飘着雾气的保温盒，一言不发。Erik在一边也不说话，还整理着他拎进来的那些东西。

门外有脚步声和轻轻的说话声，Simon舀了一小勺粥的手停在半空，他看了一眼门口。

“别担心，那是Alex和Scott，记得吗？都是我的同事。”Erik放下手里的东西，侧过身对Simon说，“一个星期前他们就在这里了，你很安全。”

Simon没回应，他低头把手上那勺粥送进嘴里。

对了，是警察。他们在这里守了一个星期了，就在他看见那个人之后。

他认识那个人，他记得那是个沉默寡言的俄罗斯人，皮肤有点发红，笑容有些狰狞；当时他就站在一片混乱的病房门外，Simon看到他时，他穿着一件医生的白大褂，一双冰冷的眼睛远远地扫视了他一眼，随即脸上露出了让Simon不寒而栗的笑容；Simon瞪着眼睛愣在那里，他想喊叫，想尖叫，想让那个人离自己远点，他看着那人轻蔑一笑带好口罩转身离开，就像个路过的普通医生。而他自己只能懦弱地缩在墙角里，连再站起来的力气都没有。

他记得那个人，但是他不记得那个人的名字了。

而且看见那个人就站在Erik身后，他心里的恐惧就莫名地加深了。不是为了自己，而是为了Erik

Simon吞下最后一口粥，放下了勺子。Erik见他喝完了，又示意了一下面包。

Simon摇摇头。

“那吃点水果吗？”Erik手里拿着一小盒切好的水果，一块一块码放得整整齐齐，清新的颜色表明着水果的新鲜。

Simon还是摇头：“我只想喝点水。”

“好。”Erik放下手里的水果，拿起保温杯。

Simon的手撑在小桌子上，有意无意地摩挲着脸颊，然后从Erik手里接过那杯温热的液体。

“慢慢喝。”Erik说道，收起了小桌上的保温盒。

“你知道你不需要每次都提醒我这个。”Simon说出了今天第一个长句子。自从在医院里醒来那天喝水呛到之后，Erik每次在他喝水时都会这么叮嘱一句。

“变成习惯了。”Erik开玩笑道，然后从Simon手中接过空了的水杯。“再来一杯？”

“嗯。”Simon在心里翻了个白眼，他又不是三岁小孩。他又接过水杯，有意无意地细细嘬饮着。

“Charles……呃，Simon，我……有点事想跟你商量。”Erik有些局促地在床边坐下来，又露出一脸紧张谨慎的表情。

Simon听着他依然别扭地称呼着这两个名字，捧着水杯一言不发。

这一个星期以来Simon一直听着Erik这样称呼他，每次都是Charles这个名字到了嘴边，又改了口，叫他Simon，让Simon觉得无论叫他哪个名字都那么别扭。

Simon能感觉到，Charles这个名字带来的熟悉感越来越近了，但似乎还像蒙在雾里，若有若无，是他依然捕捉不到的东西。Erik每次叫出这个名字时，也会拨开几分迷雾，Simon心里的那个声音每次都有所回应，他不明白为什么，只是觉得，熟悉，而且是久违的熟悉感。

Simon觉得奇怪的事情不止这一件。

他总是浅眠，护士来换药水时他都是醒着的，他会瞪着护士看一会，确定不是那天醒来时突然看见的那个人，然后才会放心；门口有人要进来时，他随时都准备好去拿那把刀子，即使他知道门外有Erik所说的可靠的警察值守；他出去散步，周围人来人往，他一直绷紧了神，一次散步总会让他觉得格外疲劳。

只是Erik在时，一切都变得奇怪了。

护士拿药进来时Simon睁眼瞥见了坐在沙发上的Erik，他完全忘了药水是什么时候换好的，因为他闭上眼睛又睡着了；Erik在他身边，门口有脚步声，他也忘了他的刀子，只是愣愣地看着病房的门，一直到Erik不知道第几遍宽慰他那只是来换班的警察；至于散步，Simon不想在人群里一直绷紧神经，他不想那么累，所以决定还是待在屋里。

Simon觉得，Erik在时，自己的警觉性就降低了。他皱眉头，觉得这不是什么好事，但又觉得这也坏不到哪里去。

Simon不出门，Erik不知从哪里找来了棋盘让他解闷。

Simon也不知道自己为什么会下棋，也许只是不记得了，因为在看到棋盘的那一刻他完全知道该怎么放棋子，怎么一点一点突破对方的防线，最后将军。他赢的次数太多了，有次他放下棋子后抬头看见Erik正盯着他，柔和的目光里似乎隐藏着什么东西，Simon看不懂，只觉得那种感觉很强烈，甚至比把他叫成Charles时，那语气里所隐含的感情还要强烈。

一切都带给他越来越清晰的熟悉感，但他却又像从没见过从来都不知道一样，他更不知道该如何反应，不知道究竟该接受还是拒绝，甚至只是像称呼名字这样普通的小事，他也在徘徊犹豫。  
Simon现在就像个矛盾集合体，所有的疑惑，不安和好奇都搅和在一起。他依然不敢放下自己的戒备心，而同时却又那么想选择完全的信任。

信任Erik

他记不清Erik，记不清Charles，但是那些名字，那些声音，Erik这一周以来的一举一动，每个小心翼翼的动作，每个略显苦涩却依然让他感觉到温暖的微笑，这一切都让Simon觉得自己离Charles这个人名并不遥远，反倒是让自己动摇，甚至想让Erik以Charles来称呼自己，也免去那些麻烦和别扭。

然而思虑再三Simon依然放弃了这个决定。我不是Charles，入夜之后，Simon看着漆黑的病房天花板安静地想着。Simon这个名字依然紧紧跟着他，就算他想不起三年前的事，想不起自己究竟从哪里来，想不起究竟还有什么亲朋好友，他依然要在自己心里固执地扎下一个标签。

你不是Charles，你只能是Simon。这句话好像早就在他的脑子里扎了根，每次在Erik犹豫着喊出Charles的名字而后又改口时，每次Simon感觉到那些熟悉的细节小事想要放下心防时，那些提示就会像鞭子一样狠狠抽他一下，颤抖之后让他回过神，Simon明白，即使Simon这个身份的记忆残缺，即使他记不起Simon前半生的事，但他是Simon，他不是Charles，他不能是Charles

那么我究竟是谁。

Simon怔怔地盯着水杯。

“呃……Simon，我……”Erik开口，目光游离了一会，像是下定了什么决心，“我想让你跟我回家。”

走神的Simon一时没听清，他抬起头：“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

Erik轻轻吸气，走过来坐在Simon床边：“之前Hank，就是McCoy医生和我谈过了，说你的情况已经稳定，而且对你身体的物理治疗已经结束，如果你愿意，今天你就可以出院了。”

Simon听着Erik说完这些话，然后移开了落在他身上的视线。

“哦。”他低声地回应道。

“所以……”Erik小心地换了个姿势，面朝向Simon，声音无比清晰，“所以和我回家吧。”

回家。

Simon一动不动地僵在原地了。他的脑子里现在有两个声音在吵架，在争论，一个警告他不要轻易相信任何人，另一个声音向他吼叫让他跟Erik回去。

为什么要回去，我不是Charles！

你只是忘了，跟他回去，他身上有你要的答案！

我是Simon，不需要任何答案！

你需要！

“Simon，”Erik的声音把Simon拉回现实，他看见一张既担忧但又满布期待的脸。

“我不是Charles，”Simon开口，脑子里的那两个争吵的声音几乎要掀掉他的头盖骨，“我……我不知道自己是谁。”

那些声音还在喊，犹如狂怒的暴风，它们要把Simon扎下的那个标签卷走，但那些东西还在顽固地做着抵抗。风声几乎要震破耳膜，Simon感觉仿佛一切都要炸开了一样，有什么东西挣扎着，想要占据他的头脑。

“Charles？”那阵暴风也卷走了Erik忧虑的声音。

Simon……Charles……  
你的名字是Simon……你不能是Charles……不可以是……  
你想要如何……告诉他吗，你回不去的……  
你没有机会了，Charles……

你是谁……

Simon恍惚的眼前仿佛映出了一片血红，有个声音，宛若魔鬼之音，萦绕不散。

你究竟是谁！

你不是Charles……你是Simon……Simon……  
你没机会了！

“快停下！”Simon捂住耳朵尖叫起来，那杯温水打翻在被褥上，水洇湿了被子，而杯子随即摔向地面。

“啪嚓！”

Simon瞪大了眼睛。

他知道那个声音，他认识那个人。

Sebastian Shaw

-  
【Charles】--- [三年前]

Charles喘息着靠在那堵低矮破败的围墙边，上面凌乱贴着的纸张已经是破碎不堪，还有些花花绿绿的涂鸦油漆覆在上面；骚臭味从墙角传来，人与动物的排泄物还有变质的垃圾堆在一起，因为过高的气温发酵出让人作呕的气味。

Charles揪着嗓子呕吐着，却不是因为这里的气味，而是他手上和身上沾染的铁锈腥气。

他跑了一路，实在忍不住时就停下来呕吐。Charles想着自己大概早就把Raven的结婚蛋糕都吐个干净了，他记得那个蛋糕是Raven折腾了大半个月才定好的，选蛋糕胚，选奶油，选果酱，选水果……天啊，她挑选了那么多，差点逼疯了蛋糕师。

Charles的胃里又是一阵翻腾，他吐出了一滩味道难闻的黏腻液体，然后无力地坐在地上缓和着呼吸。其实那几块蛋糕应该早就被消化掉了，Charles不知道也不关心现在吐出来的东西是什么，只是感觉吐出来能让自己好受些；他几乎仰躺在地上，后背接触着脏兮兮的地面，那身天蓝色的西装外套已经彻底被毁了。不过也无所谓了，那件外套早就沾了泥和脏水，刚才更是几近浸在了血里。

想到这里Charles的胃又是一阵抽搐，他仿佛还能看到那些喷涌出来的鲜血，还能感觉到那些温热滑腻的液体滴在自己的手上，然后一点一点滴下来的感觉。他看着那双沾满干涸血迹的手，一股压垮一切的情绪排山倒海一样冲击过来。

他杀了人。  
Charles Xavier现在是个杀人犯。

Charles的双手颤抖起来，额头上的血似乎流得更快了，这让他觉得有些头晕目眩；有几滴血落进了眼睛里，让他的视线一片血红。Charles抬手抹了一把眼睛和额头，新鲜的血液覆盖上了之前的血痕，他的双手越蹭越脏。无名指上那枚白金戒指微微地在昏暗的街灯下闪了闪，即便淹没在血污里，Charles还是能看到那抹清晰的银光。

Erik

想到这个名字让Charles几乎要呜咽出声，眼眶温热着，泪水模糊着视线。他抬头看着漆黑的天空，没有星星也没有月光，幽深的小巷就像只张着大嘴的怪兽，狞笑着想要吞下Charles

Charles捏着那枚银色的金属圈。他不能放弃，不能。

Charles抹掉眼睛里的血和泪水，扶着墙撑着地挣扎着站起来。他不能死在这里，他不能放弃。

他要找到Erik，他要回家；他可以解释一切，他知道，Erik会明白的，他会相信自己的。Erik会相信他的，他想见到Erik，现在就想。

Charles艰难地迈开步子，在这短暂的休息过后他似乎更难跑起来了。但是他还是挪动着双腿，快走的步伐慢慢变成奔跑，Charles精疲力尽，然而他尽力找回之前的速度。

时间是凌晨两点，居民区后街的偏僻小巷里看不到人影，也几乎听不到任何声音。Charles脚步不停，奔跑的脚步声和急促的呼吸声是他唯一听到的声音。

这说明他们并没有追上来。至少现在还没有。

Charles不再去想身后的那些人，一心一意寻找着任何熟悉的建筑或者地标；他不停地抹掉那些流进眼睛里的血，努力让自己的视线保持清明。他借着昏暗闪动的街灯拐过一个巷口，他看到了对面那家小小的书店，心脏猛地一紧。

他找到了。

沿着那家书店再向前走过那座小公园，穿过马路，路过那家经常去买早餐的面包店，路的尽头，白色木质路标指向的地方，Charles终于看到了静矗在黑暗里的那栋两层住宅。

没有灯光。当然，现在是凌晨。

Charles摸索着地垫下方，颤抖的双手捏着找到的备用钥匙拧开门锁。

他几乎是摔进了屋里。

屋内的漆黑和屋外的夜晚一样寂静，Charles觉得一定是自己身上浓重的血腥气遮盖了屋里原有的气息，他完全闻不到以前熟悉的家的味道。

低声呻吟着爬起来的Charles跌跌撞撞上了楼梯。

Erik，他在心里大喊着，完全没注意到自己发不出任何声音，他的胸口堵住了，那里满溢着期待。

二楼的寂静回应着他的期待。  
除了Charles，整栋房子里再没有任何人。

Charles愣了片刻，听着自己的喘息声。

然后他冲下楼。楼下沙发边有电话，他可以打电话。对，他可以打给Erik，或者直接报警，这样就能让Erik知道自己已经回来了，他回家来找他了……

一切都猝然停止，Charles看见沙发边有个人影。

那绝对不是Erik的身影。Charles僵住了。

“Charles，”那个身影出了声，就像在黑暗中盘踞蜿蜒的蛇吐着蛇信子一样的声音，透露着冰冷的笑意，另有几分蔑视，“找到你想找的了吗？”

那个身影站了起来，身边的落地灯被点亮了。

Charles的眼睛适应了一会光线，抬头看着站在他面前的Sebastian Shaw，那人依然穿着刚才那身得体的西装，笑容就像一张完美的道具假面，优雅之下是挡不住的邪恶和诡异。

Charles往后退了几步，大门还没关。  
如果……

“哦——”Shaw拉长了声音故作遗憾状，摇着头向Charles慢慢走过来，“可是你亲爱的Erik并不在，是不是？真遗憾。”

Charles把手背在了身后，那里有刚才在地垫下找到的小钥匙，还有……

“你知道你逃不掉的，Shaw，”Charles努力抑制着语气中的颤抖，“Erik很快就会知道的，整个警局也会知道的，你逃不掉的。”Charles一边看着朝他慢慢走过来的Shaw一边慢慢后退着，还有两步就到门口了……

Shaw轻笑了一声，声音让Charles感觉毛骨悚然。“你确定吗？”

Charles的后脚跟踩到了门框，转身的瞬间他撞上了一个结实的身躯，Charles脚下一滑摔倒在地垫上。那把钥匙叮当蹦到了门外的砖地上。

那个结实的身躯弯腰捡起了钥匙，随后抬起头朝Charles笑了起来，面目却极其狰狞。

“Azazel……”借着屋里透出来的灯光Charles认出那张泛红的脸。

Charles手忙脚乱地想站起来。刚才的一摔让他结结实实地撞在了地上，本就酸疼疲惫的身体里的每根骨头都呻吟起来，让他一动就觉得钻心的疼痛。

“Azazel，清理现场。”Shaw说道。

如果不是几个小时之前亲眼看到Shaw站在那间屋子里，Charles还会以为这是一名警察发出的清理现场的命令。  
准确的来说，是局长。

Charles看着那个高大的身躯走进了他的家里，一点点抹去刚才他闯入寻找Erik时留下的痕迹。

“抱歉，Charles，我不能让Erik知道你来过这里，不能让他觉得你一直都在这个城市里，我可是好不容易才把他引到几英里外的小镇去，可不能前功尽弃。”Shaw蹲下来微笑着，每个字都剜进Charles的心里。  
原来……

Shaw一定是捕捉到了Charles眼中闪过的片刻慌乱和绝望，他露出残忍且得意的笑容。

冷静下来，Charles，冷静。Charles的脑子里飞快地计划着逃跑路线和计划，所有的计划都需要一个前提——他必须活下去。  
活下去，找到Erik，告诉他一切。  
哪怕是……

“Charles，你知道你做了什么，还想要回去吗？”夜寂静得可怕，Charles能清晰地听到Shaw的每一个字。“在你杀了人之后？”

那场打斗，额头的剧痛，以及血染的视线；蛮力，走火的那把手枪，抽搐着吐出血沫的人……Charles死死咬住嘴唇不让自己呜咽出声，他紧紧闭上眼睛。

“你要怎么做呢？”Shaw犹如潜伏在阴暗灌木丛里的一只野兽，已经露出了森森獠牙，“回去找Erik，告诉他一切，让他两难，究竟是违背他的职业道德徇私包庇，还是大义灭亲把你这个杀人犯亲手送进监牢呢？”Shaw装出一副愁苦的样子看着Charles，“或者说你隐瞒一切，等他查出来，然后呢？你还是得进监狱，噢老天啊。”Shaw又笑起来，笑声让Charles的胃里又翻涌起来。“抱歉，Charles，你已经没有机会了，在你扣下扳机的那瞬间，你就已经失去了回家的机会。”

绝望至此，Charles反倒坐直了身子，浑身上下疲累得不愿再动弹，他轻声笑笑：“你怎么那么肯定在我为我所做的事情赎罪之前，你就不会为你所做的一切付出代价？”

Shaw慢慢站了起来：“啧，所以我不能让你跑了，Charles，”他整理了一下身上起皱的西装，“你需要保守我的秘密。”

Charles靠着身后的砖墙，额头上的伤口不知道已经流了多少血，他也不在乎了，只是现在他感觉到了止不住的眩晕和头疼：“所以……你要杀了我吗？”

“杀了你？”Shaw的声音里带着刻意的惊讶，“当然不，Charles，我怎么舍得。”他一把拽起瘫软的Charles，“留着你，还有用呢。”

喷在他耳边的气息让他感到一阵恶心，他想要继续吐出来，却没什么可以吐的了，只有几乎要把胃都翻出来的干呕。

他厌恶这一切，他痛恨这一切，但无论如何都改变不了既定事实。Shaw说的没错，他杀了人。他没法面对Erik，或是任何人。他也无法面对自己。

Charles微微喘息着，胸口缓缓聚起的痛楚已经超越了额头的痛感。

但是……

Azazel的皮鞋出现在他的视线里。

“一切妥当。”

“那就走吧。”Shaw说道，“在你的Erik回家之前。”

回家……

而他也许再也回不来了吧。

即使是Shaw，他也能戳中痛点，或者说，他很擅长这个。

头晕目眩的感觉越来越重了，世界旋转着要把Charles吞没。他被扛了起来，像一包货物一样被扔进了车里。

昏迷前Charles摸了摸左手的无名指，那里已经没了戒指的踪影。

他略微安了心，最终屈服于黑暗。

【Erik】

病房门外的走廊上有些冷清，白色的地板砖明亮得能照出影子。今天又是个晴天，温暖的阳光透过旁边的百叶窗踱进来，而那一丝暖意却也被室内的安静吞噬得一干二净。Erik看着映在地上的光影发愣，旁边有一只手递过来一罐咖啡。

是Alex，Erik抬头笑笑，却不知这个笑容在Alex看来比哭还难看。

“谢谢。”Erik接过还温热的咖啡，打开后大口喝了几口。一点咖啡因现在也许能有点用，虽然Erik更想来一杯威士忌。

Alex也打开一罐咖啡，在旁边坐下来。

“你该换班了。”Erik的声音略疲惫，“你守了多久了？十个小时？”

“我没事，”Alex喝了一口咖啡说道，“现在这样的情况我也走不开。”

Erik微微皱眉：“你该回去休息了，Alex，他……”Erik回头透过窗户看向病房里，“他目前很稳定。而且你是警察不是医生，别抢Hank的饭碗。”

Alex一只手捏着鼻梁，他低声笑了笑：“是，你说得对，我也许确实该回去歇歇了。”他站起来一仰头喝完了剩下的咖啡，把空罐子扔进了垃圾桶。“我一会叫Scott过来接班。”

“好。”Erik点点头，用最后那口咖啡压下了翻涌上来的困倦感。

“Scott来了之后，你也该休息一会，”Alex走前对Erik说道，他拍拍他的肩膀，“挺住，哥们。”

“我会的。”Erik说道，我会的，他在心里又重复了一遍。

送走Alex之后Erik推开了病房门，Charles睡得很安静，一点不像十几个小时之前歇斯底里的样子。

几个小时前Hank来找过他，跟他确定了之前Charles脑部CT及其他检查的结果。Hank的猜测是对的，Charles的头部曾经受过伤而后又痊愈，基本可以确定和他的失忆有关，但是……

“Erik，我不得不说，Charles的失忆除了归因于头部遭受重击，最主要还是要归类于心因性失忆，在遭受重大打击和变故后，病人会自我抑制，强压下痛苦的记忆。Charles也许给了自己过重的心理暗示，才导致以前的记忆都缺失了。”Hank说道，一双学究气十足的眼镜后也是一双倦怠的眼睛，但他依然认真仔细地分析着Charles的病情，“另外按照Charles现在的状况来看，他也有罹患创伤后应激反应障碍的可能，我建议尽快为Charles介入专业的心理治疗，同时家人和朋友也要给予相应的家庭治疗，让他慢慢恢复正常生活。”

“他的记忆会恢复的，但你要帮助他，Erik，至少让他再想起来什么时不会像今天这么歇斯底里；这也需要十足的耐心，还有时间；”Hank看着沉默不语的Erik继续说道，“而且他的记忆恢复，牵扯到太多重要的事，对吗？”

没错，是牵扯了很多事。Erik坐在病床旁边的椅子上，用手搓了搓脸赶走又涌上来的困意。但我至少也要先说服他跟我回家。

这一周以来风平浪静。没有奇怪的人影再来窥视病房，Charles也不会疑神疑鬼总带着防备。Erik每天总是绞尽脑汁变着法地做着各种饭菜，搭配各种水果，希望这些能帮得上瘦弱的Charles——Erik从Hank那里得知Charles有些轻度营养不良，虽然不是很严重，但这让Erik还是揪紧了心——Charles的饮食情况逐渐好了起来，这让Erik感觉很欣慰，有一次他甚至一边煮着汤一边想起以前Charles糟糕的厨艺。试想了一下，如果他们俩的位置调换，自己会不会饿死在医院，或是淹没在医院寡淡无味的饭菜里；Erik因为这个想法笑出了声，但笑容很快就垮了下去。他不希望什么位置互换，他不希望现在这些不幸的事件之中的任何一件发生在他们身上。

Charles，在Erik看来，恢复得好极了。他睡觉的时间逐渐趋于正常值，醒来后的精神也好了不少；他会回应Erik试图聊天的信号，有时会不经意地扯动嘴角——Erik认为那是Charles想要微笑；Charles甚至又可以下棋了。

如果说找回Charles那天Erik还有疑虑，那么在棋盘上时，Erik的这些念头统统被打消了。坐在对面的那个人，瘦弱的身体套在宽大的病号服里，手指在几个棋子之间游移片刻，推出他想要下的那个；他思考着下一步时还是和以前一样会不自觉地舔着嘴唇，微蹙的眉头下是那双明亮得几乎清透的蓝眸，Erik想自己应该是因为这个走神了，要不然他怎么总是输给Charles呢。或许，Erik在收拾棋盘时想着，他只是想看到Charles赢了棋局之后眉眼间压不出的雀跃神情，就像以前Charles好不容易赢了Erik时一样，不同的是没有了那时得意洋洋的嬉笑和之后凑过来轻轻的一吻。现在的Charles只会朝着赢了的棋局微微一笑，然后便移开了目光。

Erik不奢求以前那些轻松的笑容能立即回到Charles脸上，他也不敢再想以前那些吻；他只是希望Charles能按照这样的日常生活轨迹，慢慢地安静地恢复，即使那意味着他有可能会错过开庭作证的日子，Erik依然觉得，只要Charles保持这样的正常状态，那才是最重要，他最关心的事。

他所希望的“正常”状态在昨天早上被完全打破了。

他应该再多斟酌一下再开口的。事后Erik站在病房门外懊丧地踱着步子。他太着急了，太急于把Charles带回去，太急于想见到Charles恢复正常，太急于找回原来那个Charles，找回他自己的丈夫。

Hank说过这需要极大的耐心。耐心，Erik，耐心。Erik在心里重复着这个词。

但至少Charles的记忆也算是有了些许复苏的迹象。Charles说出了Shaw这个人名，Erik只能尽力安慰着神色慌张的Charles——告诉他在他被解救的时候警方已经拘留了Shaw——他没说六个月之后需要Charles出庭作证才能为Shaw定罪的事。Erik不想再看见失去记忆的Charles惶惶不可终日的样子。

Charles又睡着了，仿佛恢复对这一个人名的记忆就耗尽了他全部的力气。Erik守了一晚上，每次困倦得点头要睡着时总会惊醒，看着Charles依然安静地躺在床上，Erik能做的也只有坐在一边静静地看着。

早晨八点的时候Scott来了，实在有些撑不住的Erik看了看依然睡得安静的Charles，决定还是先休息一会。他完全信任Scott，即使那还是个刚出警校的年轻小伙，但Erik知道自己可以放心把这些都暂时交给Scott，毕竟他就在Charles身边，又能有什么他处理不了的事情。

两个小时之后Erik发现自己以后不能再这么乐观了。他之前对Charles情况的乐观导致了昨天Charles记忆复苏时险些崩溃，而今天的乐观……

当看到Raven揽住病床上正在看书的Charles然后失声大哭之后，Erik觉得今天想把Charles带回家的期望也落空了。

“你……是不是不记得我了，”Raven接过Erik递过来的纸巾擦着满脸的眼泪，“我是……Raven”

“……Raven，”病床上的Charles迟疑着几乎和Raven同时说出这个名字，Raven和Erik两个人都僵住了。

“抱歉，”Charles低下头，“我……是不是说错了，我其实……”

“不，”Raven握住了Charles的手，刚擦干净的脸颊上又是泪水横流，“我……我是Raven，我是！”

Charles回握了一下Raven的手：“我只是……看到你的脸突然就想起了这个名字。”

“但是我还是不知道你究竟是谁……抱歉。”Charles带着满脸歉意看着已经哭花脸的Raven。

Raven又给了他一个拥抱：“没关系，Charles，没关系。”她流着眼泪笑了起来。

Erik看着Charles接受了Raven对他的称呼，没有突然僵硬的动作，没有皱起的眉头。也许是因为Raven是他妹妹的缘故，Erik看着Charles安慰着Raven，一股异样的情绪堵得他心里难受。

让Raven冷静下来颇费了一番功夫，Erik几乎把那盒纸巾全扯给了Raven，担忧地想着明天她的眼睛也许会肿起来。

“Erik，”Charles转过头对着Erik，有些严肃的神情让Erik的神经一下子绷紧了。

“嗯？”

“我想出院。”

Erik一瞬间以为自己听错了：“什么？”

“我想出院了。”Charles继续说，“我知道我身上肯定发生过什么事，虽然我记不起来究竟是什么事了，但是，我想弄明白它们，我想……也许你可以帮我，Erik？”Charles的语气到最后几句话略有些小心翼翼，似乎带着几分请求。

Erik简直不敢相信他的耳朵：“当然……”他停顿片刻，看着那双深不见底的蓝眼睛，“我当然会帮你，Charles”他说完这个名字，略有些紧张地等着Charles的反应。

Charles那双蓝色的眼睛依然看着他。

Erik的手慢慢地抚上Charles的手背，像是某种保证，又像是安慰；无名指上那枚银色的戒指在暖和的阳光下微微闪着光。

这一次Charles没有躲开。

 

第二章 完

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于心理疾病及治疗我只是大概查了一下相关资料，并不严谨而且（当然）非常地不专业，请勿当真。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

 

【Erik】[十一月]

他知道自己又做梦了。

眼前还是那间有些古雅却又俗气的房间。他看见了那扇敞开的木门，印着凌乱脚印的木地板，一张铺着白色床单的大床。他知道这些，因为他不知已经梦到过多少次。

他知道再向前走他就能找到Charles，就像那天一样躺在那片刺眼的白色里，像是等待着他一样。再靠近，Erik就能看清Charles的脸，能把他抱进怀里，然后一直一直这么抱着他安慰他，一直到他醒来。

Erik朝前迈开步子，目之所及却是一片鲜红。

惨白的床罩中央绽放出一朵美丽到诡异的鲜红花朵，花瓣向四周慢慢舒展开，花蕊轻微地颤动着。

好像有哪里不一样，Erik站在梦里想着。他继续向前走。

花瓣的红色缓缓延伸到整张床上，有一瓣已经落在地上，并朝Erik的方向慢慢靠近过来。Erik俯下身抚摸这片大得诡异又鲜红得触目的花瓣，手指间却感觉一片黏腻。

Erik抬起手，指间闻不到花香，只有浓厚的铁锈腥气。

那是血。

再看过去，那张床上的花其实是无限延伸的血迹，它们浸透了床单，又流向Erik脚边，把一切都染成让人窒息的猩红。

Erik的脚步踩在血水里，一步一步向前，他害怕着下一秒会看到的情景，却又坚持着迈着步子。

“花瓣”中央的“花蕊”是赤裸的洁白皮肤。那具身体痉挛着，更多的鲜血因为这样的轻颤喷涌出来。

Erik看清了那张脸，Charles躺在“花朵”中央，四肢就像脆弱纤细的花蕊一样铺展张开；他浑身上下包裹着鲜血，抽搐着涌出更多，但是那双蓝色的眼睛却分毫没有被污染，它们就那样静静地看着站在血水中的Erik，无悲无喜，没有任何感情，就像那天一样空洞。

Charles染血的红唇轻启。

“Erik……”

他倏地睁开眼睛。

“Erik？”熟悉的声音传来，Erik起身看见了门口的Charles，干净白皙的脸颊，依然清澈的蓝眸，他穿戴整齐，蓝色的羊毛衫下露出洁白的衬衫领子，扣子开了几颗，得体地露出白色的脖颈，一条规矩的黑色休闲裤，穿着灰色棉袜的脚踩着一双居家拖鞋；他的表情略带歉意，似乎对于把Erik吵醒而感到万分抱歉。

“Charles……怎么了？”那朵鲜艳的红花被Erik抛诸脑后，他的心因为Charles一大早主动叫他起床的行为悬在半空，“出什么事了？”

“不，不，一切……呃，一切都很好，我只是……”Charles轻轻咬咬嘴唇，“不小心又把面包烤糊了，以及……你上班要迟到了，还有我和Grey医生的预约也要晚了。”

Erik想着烤糊的面包愣了三秒，然后急忙扭头看了一眼床头的电子钟表，然后惊呼一声从床上爬起来，一边在心里咒骂着自己一边手忙脚乱地去洗漱。

“抱歉，Charles，我很少睡过头，今天……”动作迅速把车开出车库的Erik突然止住了话，梦里的那朵“花”浮现在他眼前，他闭闭眼睛赶走那个画面，把车子开出车道然后驶上大路。

“对我来说没关系，但是你确定还要送我去Grey医生那里吗？你已经迟到了。”Charles略显担忧地在副驾驶上拽过安全带扣上，以此让车上音量逐渐加大响个没完的安全带警报声消停下来。

“就像你说的，已经迟到了，无所谓再晚几分钟，我送你去。”Erik转过头朝Charles微笑一下，然后看着Charles也慢慢扯出一个几乎察觉不到的笑容。

Erik可以为这个笑容做任何事，任何事，他确定。他心情轻快地看着眼前的路，盘算着该和Charles说些什么让彼此的心情能更加愉悦起来。

但是糟糕的交通让他那些在心里酝酿了半天还没来得及说出来的笑话全变成了F打头的单词。他看着前面那辆车，还有那辆车前面的车，还有再前面的车，还有……似乎无尽头一样；他又回头看看车后，还没到无尽头的地步，但是堵在后面的三辆车毫无疑问已经把他想换条路走的想法彻底扼杀。

“看上去又出了事故？”Charles解开安全带打开车窗探出身眺望着，然后又坐回来，欲言又止。

Erik皱着眉看着车流。Charles的话有道理，他们已经错开了早高峰，堵车的原因也可能就是出了事故。

Erik知道遇到这样的事可能就要等个没完没了，谁知道是什么样的事故，如果太严重，他可能今天都开不出去了，更别提上班，或者送Charles去心理医生那里。他突然感觉很生气，刚才的好心情完全消失得无影无踪。

他们等了一会，二十分钟，还是堵着。Charles离预约的时间还剩不到半小时了，而他们却被一场愚蠢的事故堵住动弹不得。

Erik很重视Charles每周一次的心理治疗，虽然Hank告诉他家庭的辅助治疗同样重要，他依然觉得Grey医生给Charles带来的帮助会更大。Charles出院将近一个月，与他之间的相处模式从寥寥的谈话和尽量减少的接触到现在的更积极主动的聊天，甚至有时会露出笑容——尽管Raven看不出来那是笑容，总觉得只是牵动了嘴角而已，但Erik依然相信Charles的情况正在越变越好。

也许他的记忆也正在恢复。

想到这个的Erik神色一黯。他不确定现在是不是Charles恢复记忆的好时机——虽然半年后将有一场庭审等着他出庭作证，他的证词也是决定Shaw案件最终审判结果至关重要的一环——Charles的PTSD症只会让Erik宁愿他保持现在的失忆状态，只要平静快乐度过每一天就好，然而Erik心里的警察职责总是和他的私心做着斗争，催促着他一定要拿到关键的证词，一定要Charles恢复记忆……

“Erik，”Charles的声音让发呆的Erik回过神来，“我想，这里的交通短时间可能畅通不了……”

Erik挑了一下眉毛：“所以？”

“所以我自己坐地铁过去吧，我不想错过预约时间，”Charles提议道，却又试探性地问了一句，“可以吗？”

Erik的眉头拧得更紧了，他也解开了安全带探出身子查看前面的路况，依然堵得一望无际，动都不动。他叹口气坐回车里。当然可以，Charles为什么还要试探着问他呢，Erik只是不想那样。他想亲自送他去，就像前两次那样。

“好吧，我想只能这样了，”Erik非常不情愿地看着Charles朝他轻轻一笑，然后打开车门下了车。

“那，晚上见。”Charles走到Erik窗边时俯下身说了一句。

“好。”即使千万个不愿意，Erik还是努力笑着回应。

Charles眨了眨眼睛，拽紧了身上黑色的大衣然后转身走向不远处的地铁站，Erik的表情有一瞬间僵住了。

刚才他在等离别吻，却看着Charles的背影恍然醒悟。他已经失去了这个普通平常的细节之举。

Erik记得以前Charles总会给他一个吻，无论是离开家去工作时还是一身疲倦回到家里时，只要Charles在家，回家的Erik总能看到从屋里透出来的温暖灯光，还有温和的笑容，轻轻的一吻；或者Erik有时会比Charles早到家，等待着Charles回来，他也会过去送上迎接的一吻。Erik很喜欢这个，这是属于他们自己的温情时刻，而从这里Erik能体会到家的感觉，还有被爱被关心的感觉。他喜欢这样的感觉，同时也喜欢向Charles回应同样的情感，喜欢抱着凑上来吻他的Charles，回他一个吻的同时安心地闻着他身上淡淡的书卷清香。

Charles失踪三天后，Erik回到家里翻找一些Charles的近照和身份资料，借此刊登寻人启事。当他站在空荡的走廊里，看着一室黑暗和寂静，好像世界上所有的光明和欢乐在那一瞬间全都离开了他；没有温暖的灯光，没有那个使他安心的人让他拥抱，他甚至都不知道该以什么样的情绪来对待Charles的失踪。那天Erik站了半晌，然后就拿着需要的东西逃一样的跑出了家门，在那之后就很少回去，几乎总是以调查案件线索为由赖在警局里。身边的人试图劝他，但Erik不想理会任何要他理智冷静下来的劝说，他明白自己在干什么，长久下来，也没有几个人愿意再和他说话，也许也是不忍心再说。

出了院的Charles依然不记得任何事情，当然也就忘记了那些小细节。Erik记得第一次送Charles到Grey医生那里，临走前他几乎是条件反射一样凑了上去，但Charles近乎惊恐地躲开了，眼底的惧意和惊惶让Erik在尴尬之余又在心里鞭打着自己冒失的举动，同时也明白了失忆的Charles把以前那些相处的细节也忘得一干二净了。

依然堵在车流里的Erik看着搭在方向盘上的手，无名指的婚戒让他无奈地叹息，他闭上眼睛向后靠，一瞬间真的想把关于戒指的记忆彻底抹去，但那枚血迹斑斑的金属环还是不停地飞到他眼前。  
Charles失踪一个月之后，Erik在家门口的地垫下发现了一枚沾着血迹的戒指，是他们的婚戒，鉴定科的化验结果证实了上面是Charles的血迹，还混着另外一个人的。Erik不敢想这枚戒指是怎么到垫子下面的，他不敢想是否是Charles遭遇了什么不测，抑或是另一个让他几乎发疯的猜想，就是Charles也许逃出来了，甚至跑回了家，却因为什么原因没有联系到他，只来得及在垫子下留下这个小小的线索；婚戒是他们结婚前经济拮据时买的，不算昂贵却也花费颇多，也因为戒指对他们的意义而一直备受珍视；Erik痛苦地想着，这也许是Charles当时留下的最后希望，几近绝望地想告诉自己他回来过。

Erik一直迟迟不敢拿出戒指还给Charles，一方面Charles并没有表现出接受Erik是他丈夫的事实——从医院回来那晚，Erik尴尬地抉择了半天，最后睡在了客房，这样的过夜方式一直持续到现在——另一方面那枚婚戒因为当年检测用到的化学试剂，有几点血痕转成了擦不掉的污渍，Erik有些不舒服，这总会让他想起发现戒指时那份心惊和慌乱。

Erik摘下手上的戒指，轻轻转动着看着戒圈内镌刻的小小字母：“For my love C”，又想起Charles的戒指上，“For my love E”几近要被那几点血痕模糊，让Erik的眼前也不禁模糊。

手机的来电提示音让Erik睁开了眼睛，他揉了揉眼睛拿起手机，屏幕上显示着Emma Frost，Erik叹气接起。

“局长。”

“Erik你现在在哪里？”电话另一头是Erik十年来熟悉的冰冷音色，仿佛冰霜落在透明的钻石上，凌厉又不失美感。

“噢，堵在路上了。”Erik看了一眼前方的车流，似乎有了松动的迹象，“不过应该一会就到局里了，有事吗？”

“C辖区出了一桩命案，需要你过去看看。”Emma的声音毫无波澜，似乎只是分配Erik去买杯咖啡一样轻松。

Erik拉下脸：“虽然我现在回到警局工作，但是我记得一周前我申请过半年的办公室文员工作，外勤都交给Logan他们了不是吗？”Erik现在不想考虑Charles以外的事，不想要任何案件绊住他，他曾经想要申请休长假，却被Emma以Shaw的案件人手不够为由而驳回，协商后双方各退了一步，Erik现在一心陪着Charles慢慢恢复记忆（或者不恢复），工作上只力所能及地写写文件和报告。

“这桩案子可能和Shaw的案件有关联，”Emma的语气难得放缓，带上些许解释和劝说，“你当年是连环绑架案的主要调查警官，所以这件案子还是需要你跑一趟。”

Erik听到Shaw的名字全身的神经都绷紧了，他皱着眉头，还是做了决定：“好，地址？”

眼前的车流终于开始动起来了，Erik记下Emma告诉他的地址，拉响了警笛，在前面那辆车开动后迅速超了过去，奔向案发现场。

-

Erik看着鉴定科把绑着Angel Salvadore尸体袋的轮床推上了车，屋里的现场勘查取证还需要一阵子，被害人屋外聚集着几个看热闹的居民。

Erik询问过周边居民，几乎没有人认识被害人，更别提相互来往；案发时间是半夜，也没有目击者。他现在只知道被害人的名字及职业，知道这个漂亮姑娘的眉心中央开了个洞，还有一个不知去向的男友Janos Quested；这些信息还是，令人惊讶地，从Hank那里得到的。据他说，这位Quested先生曾经是他的一位病人，几年前因为受伤住院，被害人Salvadore小姐是当时照顾他的护士，也是她把他从街上送到医院的；他们也不知道Quested先生的伤口是怎么来的，他醒来时就已经失忆了，只记得自己的名字，Salvadore护士照顾了他几周，出院后两人就在一起了，这是Hank知道的所有信息。

Erik站在房门口思索着这件案子和Shaw案件的关联性，Hank从屋里走出来，他一边扯掉鞋套一边对着Erik打了个招呼。

“你还好吗？”Erik问道。

“你指哪方面？”Hank把鞋套团起来扔进指定的垃圾桶里，“如果是鉴定尸体判断死亡时间，我是个医生，我猜应该没什么感觉；如果是指鉴定同事的尸体，那感觉确实挺糟糕。”

“我很遗憾，Hank，”Erik拍拍Hank的肩膀，“我会抓到那个混蛋的。”

“你最好能，”Hank跟着他一起走下房前的停车道，“听说凶手和Shaw的案子有关，也许还可能是那个威胁到Charles的杀手？”Hank的语气充满担忧。

“你这是听谁说的？”Erik惊讶地转过头问道，这些都是负责Shaw案件调查小组的内部猜测，还没有任何证据，也没找到什么头绪，而后Erik又一脸了然地皱起眉头，“Sean……”

“别怪那孩子，是我让他有情况就告诉我的，”Hank迟疑了两秒，“好吧，大部分是Raven要求的。”

“什么时候？”

“上次他去你家换Scott的班的时候，Raven正好在你家里陪着Charles……”

“好吧。”Erik觉得隐隐头疼，想要因为安全问题发火但是又没办法说什么。

Raven那时和Charles在家，说不定Charles也想知道案件的进展，但这样的进展让他知道只会徒增烦恼，反倒让Charles不舒服；Sean这个小伙子人不错，就是还太年轻有时候收敛不住，Erik还在想着哪天总要给这个毛小子上一课，他的手机响了一声。

打开是条短信。

“Charles：听说有案子？”

Erik挑眉，迟疑了一下回复：

“Erik：是，我在现场。你是怎么知道的？”

等了一分钟左右，他的手机又响了一声。

“Charles：Logan告诉我的，他刚和Alex换班。”

Erik脱力一般地叹口气。看来他的调查小组不是只有Sean一个“奸细”。

“Erik：案子交给我就好。今天感觉怎么样？”

Hank走到车子旁边打开了车门，朝Erik示意着要离开了，Erik把期待Charles回信的目光从屏幕上移开了一会跟他说再见。

再扭头过来，一条新短信已经在等着他了。

“Charles：还好。”（not bad）

Erik盯着这两个单词看了许久，试图弄清楚这两个字背后隐藏的意思，最后他只能放弃，犹豫了一会拨通了电话。

“Erik？”Charles的声音听上去有些惊讶，但是语气很轻快，“我以为你忙着案子。”

“嗯……”Erik犹疑着回答，“我在忙。你……怎么样？”他发现“打电话想听听你的声音来确定你确实很好我才放心”这句话他似乎说不出口。

“我还好。”Charles停顿了一下，说话的声音让Erik想象着Charles现在大概在微笑，“我刚才发过短信给你了。”

“噢，那个，我……我看到了……”Erik支吾道，然后皱眉深吸了一口气，“听着，Charles，我……我是个警察，你是我的……呃，所以我想说……”Erik感觉自己永远都组织不好语言了，“你可以相信我。”

电话那边有了一瞬的沉默，Erik提起了心。

“当然……”Charles的声音有些低沉缓慢，随即又明亮了几分，“我当然相信你。”

Erik感觉突然耳清目明，一切都因为这一句话豁然开朗。Charles相信他。无论这话是否真心，Erik觉得能听到Charles亲口这么说他就很高兴了。

“那……我猜你要继续忙你的事了？”Charles问道。

“嗯，看来是的。”Erik有些不想挂电话。

“那么，晚上见。”Charles说道。

“嗯，”Erik突然想起了什么，“Charles？”

“什么？”

“没什么重要的，就只是……”Erik停顿一下，“注意安全。”

“我明白，你也注意安全。”Charles回道。

“好的，我……”Erik的话卡在嗓子眼里，“今晚见。”（I’ ll see you tonight.）然后不等再有回应，Erik就挂断了电话。

习惯的力量总是可怕，让Erik差点忘了现在的情形，又差点说出像以前和Charles打电话挂断前一样的话。那是他们之间另一个属于彼此的细小时刻，和那个吻一样随着Charles的记忆消失了。

Erik看着手机，呢喃一句：

“我爱你，注意安全。”（I love you.Be safe.）

 

【Simon】[十二月]

天地间是雾蒙蒙的白色，雪花纷扬落下，门前的车道上逐渐覆盖上了薄薄一层白雪，Simon透过略微结冰的窗户看着屋外，屋里的暖气开得很大，他身上甚至出了一层薄汗。

“Raven，你确定要今天去采购吗？”Simon从窗前走回客厅里，朝着正在列购物清单的Raven问道，“下雪了。”

“嗯，当然，今天是最后的机会了，就是下刀子也得去，”Raven抬头看了他一眼，“你不列购物清单？”

“Erik提前把东西都买好了，”虽然已经足够暖和，Simon还是端起刚刚泡好热茶的马克杯嘬了一口，“他说最好还是不要赶在最后买，他说他不想挤在一大堆人里只为抢到一小袋拐棍糖。”

“啊，有先见之明，但那不是普通人类的做法。”Raven咬着笔盖吐槽道，“人人都知道圣诞采购一定要拖到平安夜，要不然多没气氛。”

“我不能确定你可以把过度拥挤甚至有发生踩踏危险的疯狂购物人群称为‘有气氛’，”Simon好像被逗乐了一样调侃道，“还有，如果我要陪你挤进人群里的话，Alex就太辛苦了。”

“嘿，他可是个大小伙子呢，撑得住，”Raven笑起来，然后慢慢收敛了笑容，神情有些担忧，“你呢，Charles，如果你觉得不舒服，我自己去就好。”

“我感觉很好，Raven，”Simon朝她微笑，“而且还有Alex在呢。”他低下头思忖了片刻，像是犹豫着什么，“其实……”

“什么？”Raven在她的清单上勾勾画画，不经意地随口问道。

“我想给Erik准备圣诞节礼物……”Simon皱着眉头说道，“但我不记得他喜欢什么。”

Raven停下勾画的笔，扭头看着Simon，那个神情复杂得让他有些看不太明白，似乎是惊喜，又隐藏着些调皮，还有一丝让他读不懂的欣慰。“你要给Erik送份圣诞节礼物？”

“也许给大家都准备礼物，也许先从Erik开始，但是我……”Simon有些局促地放下了手中的马克杯，“不太记得Erik或者是其他朋友们喜欢什么了。”

Raven“噢”了一声，也许尾音拖得长了些。

“怎么了？”Simon不明所以地问道。

“没什么，”Raven说，“我相信不管你送Erik什么，他都会非常喜欢的。”

Raven信誓旦旦的话让Simon觉得，自己就算是随意在门外折个冷杉树枝回来送给Erik，他都会欣然接受似的。

Simon看着车窗外熙攘簇拥的人群，或焦急或欢乐，手中大包小包，五颜六色，圣诞节特有的红色圣诞帽遍布大街商店的橱窗，雪花静静地看着忙乱的人群，偶尔还让行色匆匆的路人滑一跤。

车上已经堆满了大包小包，Raven还在源源不断地继续填补着后备箱的空缺。

外面的人太多，看到一脸警觉的Alex，Simon突然放弃了要出去挑选礼物的念头。Alex看着人群的样子就像盯着一群恐怖分子，好像随时都会有人挥舞着武器冲向他要保护的案件证人一样。

在让Alex放轻松无果之后，Simon最终选择老老实实和他守在车里，等着Raven把整个商场都搬进他们这辆车里。

Raven到家之后一脸歉意地看着Alex帮她一起把采购的东西搬进屋里，又转向Simon为没能让他买到礼物而道歉。

“我猜Erik不会介意的？”Simon有些不安地问Raven

“放心吧，Charles，”Raven微笑着回答，“你就是最好的礼物了，这几年他都是一个人过圣诞节来着……”Raven的声音渐小。

Simon看着Raven沉默了。

“咳你看我说这个干什么呢，Charles，”Raven放下了手里的东西，张开双臂给了Simon一个拥抱，“圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞节快乐，Raven”Simon也回应着这个温暖的拥抱。

-

“Erik：抱歉，Charles，临时有事，办完就立即回家，抱歉。”

刚回到家里的Simon盯着手机短信看了许久，还是压下了打电话过去的冲动。几分钟之后又发来了一条新短信：

“Erik：圣诞节快乐，Charles”

“Charles：圣诞节快乐，Erik”

回过短信，Simon坐在书房的椅子上看着眼前的棋盘。Alex守在书房的角落里捧着从他家里那些可能塞了上千本书的书架上找到的一本书阅读着，完全沉浸在了书里的世界；Simon不想成为任何人的麻烦，他在棋盘面前坐下来，自己和自己下棋。

屋里屋外一样安静，平安夜就像它的名字一样，让Simon这么长时间以来第一次觉得平静安宁。

从Simon出院回到这个“家”里已经快两个月了，他还在适应着一切，努力适应着过正常的生活。Simon已经很少会在半夜被噩梦惊醒，因为不知道自己在什么地方而惊慌失措，也不会因为Erik或是其他人从他背后接近拍他的肩膀就误以为自己要受到暴力袭击；事实上，他感觉自己的状态和以前不一样了，似乎一切东西又都是触手可及的了，他可以在他愿意的时候做任何事，尽管现在总会有Erik或者警察守着他——他知道证人保护计划，这还是最基本的一种保护形式——但相对来说至少他自由多了。

他研究过书房里造型别致、做工精巧的那盘棋，每个棋子都闪着光泽，显示出极佳的质地，以及主人精心的呵护，他在棋盘的角落处看到了精美的刻字：“给我亲爱的Charles，结婚一周年纪念日，E”。

Simon看着那个名字，忽远忽近的熟悉感和陌生感在他心里飘忽不定。回家之后，他对于Charles这个名字未置可否，久而久之Charles这个名字就和他贴在了一起。Simon以为曾经的记忆还有生活会随着这个名字一起回来，但他依然失望地发现自己还是什么都记不起来。他知道自己终究不是Charles，至少现在还不是。

同时他也在努力适应着和Erik一起的生活，他从未想过自己会“突然”有了一个丈夫，这让他一时间不知道该用什么样的态度来对待Erik，看着Erik第一晚默默选择睡在客房（一直到现在），Simon在感激之余还有些矛盾。

目前他还不希望身边有任何人，即使那意味着他要自己一个人蜷缩在那张大床上，即使他信任Erik，终究还是有道他无论如何也跨不过去的坎横亘在他和Erik之间，就好像他的记忆，像一道隔离墙，似乎有时清透明了，有时却隐藏在黑暗里，把后面的一切都掩盖严实。

Simon希望自己能恢复记忆，却又害怕那些记忆中的黑暗面是他承受不住的——这也许是当初忘记的原因，他希望自己能帮上忙，而不是永远待在被人层层包裹的保护圈里。

他知道有人游荡在外，他知道那是谁，也知道他可能会做什么，只是奇怪这么久了他都没有动手。

尽管Erik每次都会极力解释，近乎专横地告诉Simon可以相信他。Simon相信他，Charles也相信他。但是Simon是一个人，他还是要靠自己。Simon觉得这是他自己矛盾的地方，一方面承认了Charles这个身份，另一方面却在极力排斥。

他想朝着Erik的方向迈一步过去，但是究竟该作为什么身份去接受Erik，甚至要不要接受，Simon完全不知道要怎么做。

所以当Erik表现出那些日常的细小举动时，Simon感觉到的只有手足无措的惊惶。在他连自己都不知道是谁的情况下，他要如何回应一个吻，如何回应每个饱含深情的眼神；经过几次心理治疗，他的确感觉在生活的很多方面轻松了许多，但是面对Erik，问题就更复杂起来。

Jean曾经在第一次治疗时安慰他，他只是需要时间。Simon知道Erik是个慷慨而且善解人意的伴侣，他不会吝啬时间，绝不可能逼迫自己，所以Simon选择相信Erik，即使那份信任还不到放心托付一切，他依然选择相信这个经常带给他熟悉感和安全感的人。

这是第二个月。他只是需要时间。

当Simon放下最后一个棋子，结束了第五局的棋局时，门外传来了汽车的轰鸣声。

Alex和他在门口看到了搀扶着Erik走进来的Logan，屋外的雪已经停了，寒气趁着打开的门张牙舞爪地蔓延进来。

“Erik？”Simon试着叫了一声，只得到一个含混的轻哼，算是回答。

“抱歉，Chuck，”Logan依然拽着Erik的一只胳膊努力让他站稳，“他喝多了。”

Simon退在一边，看着Logan招呼Alex，几个人拖着Erik跌跌撞撞上了楼梯。

他们把Erik安置在客房的床上，Logan转身对Simon说：“他情绪不太好，你别理他了，早点休息吧。”还不等Simon反应又叫Alex：“你和我回警局，保护计划临时取消了，你放心，是安全地取消了，有什么事明天再说。”

几个人到楼下，Logan又一次让Simon对于保护计划的事情放宽心，告别之后Simon又匆匆上楼。他略担心Erik现在的情况。

本来躺着的Erik现在坐在床边，脸色严肃得让Simon一惊。

Erik抬头：“Charles”，灰绿色的眼睛暗了许多。

“嗯。”Simon站在门口忐忑地应了一声，心里泛起了些许不舒服的感觉。“嗯……你能告诉我，究竟……”

Simon的话还没说完，Erik已经摇摇晃晃走到他面前了，在他能反应过来之前，Erik发热的身躯就贴了上来，把他揽进一个火热又有力的拥抱里。

“Erik……”Simon的不舒服逐渐演化成了淡淡惧意，他抗拒地推着Erik的双臂想让他放手。

“我要怎么做，”Erik的声音低沉得超乎Simon的想象，温热的气息喷在他的后脖颈上，“怎么做你才可以……”Simon感觉到一阵战栗；他已经完全不敢再动了，他的大脑和四肢仿佛脱了节，脑中尖叫着想要逃离身体却偏偏僵在了原地。

“你才可以变回原来的Charles……”Erik的声音仿若惊雷炸响在Simon脑中，却在他愣住的时候放开了他，Simon终于挣脱了那个几乎把他抱得发疼的拥抱。

Erik的双手捧住Simon的脸，几乎就在瞬间一个火热又潮湿的吻就疯狂地落了下来。

Simon僵了一下，当Erik的舌头触到他的嘴唇还要向内探索时Simon挣扎起来，他用力挣脱了这个吻：“Erik！不！”Simon喘息起来，恐惧蔓延上了他的喉咙。

但Erik像没听到一样又按住了他的肩膀，Simon完全没防备，被这股力气狠狠地按在了身后的墙上，之前翻涌在身体里的惧意因为背后猛然的撞击已经变成了惊惶；那些黑暗的记忆，被蹂躏、被强迫、被毒打、被折磨的记忆就在那一瞬间也撞进了他的脑海里。

Simon下意识的反应就是用尽全身力气朝着Erik挥了一拳，手骨一阵疼痛，他和Erik一起倒在地上。

Erik轻声呻吟着爬起身。Simon缩在墙角，看着他摸着嘴唇。他下手有点狠，Erik的嘴角破了个口子。

“老天……”Erik顾不上伤口，只看着角落里的Simon，惊恐的眼神让Simon以为他下一秒就会发疯。

“天哪，Charles……”Erik走过来，急急地伸出一只手，不连贯的语气里充满绝望，“我，我很抱歉，Charles……”

“求你……别过来……”Simon这个时候才知道自己全身颤抖得厉害，连话几乎都说不清楚。记忆里的那些黑暗逐渐要淹没了他，把他拖入永无救赎的深渊，而他自己只能任由一切发生。

Erik僵在了原地。

Simon突然非常想要离开这里，哪怕只是缩到别的什么没人的角落里。他知道那些所谓的安全感和信任都是虚幻的，他的生活不可能这么美好，那些他和Erik之间曾经让他觉得舒心的小细节现在全都成了谎言，全都如毒箭般尖利地刺向他，那释放了他心中那堵墙最黑暗的部分，汹涌的记忆几乎让他窒息。

脸上有冰凉的液体肆意横流，Simon缩在墙角里不再想任何事。

静谧的雪夜间，圣诞颂歌安然平和的乐曲声在远方隐约响起。

 

 

第三章 完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.关于婚戒的解释： 刻字For my love E/C意思是献给我的爱人，E/C相当于落款，双方各戴着对方的名字。  
> 2.化学药剂还有各种可能会出错的常识及专业知识都是我瞎编出来推动情节用的，千万别当真。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章

 

【Erik】[一月]

桌上的文件夹还凌乱地摊开着，几张照片和文件纸散落，有几张纸因为被人一直拿在手里查看，被汗渍洇得已经有些皱了；埋在这些文件后的是一张整齐完美地框在相框里的照片，两张略显年轻的脸孔朝着镜头展露出灿烂幸福的笑容，稍显突兀，却总会让看到它的人不免羡慕，然而现在，却像是某种讽刺的提示，时刻戳着每个看到它的人。

Erik坐在这张凌乱的桌子前一动不动，他盯着眼前的手机，看着漆黑的屏幕。他伸出手打开手机，看着上面显示的数字“12”，手指悬停在快速拨号键上。Erik的食指停顿着，然后又把手机扔到桌上那堆乱糟糟的文件里，挫败地叹口气。

他还是没勇气给Charles打电话，哪怕只是一个确认情况的日常电话。

如果说Charles失踪那几年的圣诞节对Erik来说都意味着孤独和悲伤，那么找回Charles之后的这个圣诞节则让Erik只感觉到了羞愧和痛苦；Erik本想和Charles在一起安静度过平安夜，没什么特别的，只是在一起聊聊天，也许在晚安前给彼此一个拥抱，然后在圣诞节早晨赶在Charles醒来之前拿出给他的礼物。

给Charles的礼物，或者也不算是什么礼物，是那枚戒指。Raven曾在Charles出院时问起过Erik关于戒指的事，但Erik觉得那时拿出戒指还太早，在Charles依然对自己的身份、对身边的人和环境心存疑虑的时候，让他接受他们的婚戒也许有些太勉强了。Erik知道在Charles内心深处一定还记得什么，对于他们以前的事，即使一件也回忆不起来，但至少还留有些许痕迹，而两个月的心理治疗和家庭治疗确实也让Charles逐渐放下心防，Erik的小心翼翼也逐渐让Charles开始信任他了。一切都朝着更积极的方向发展，让Erik觉得，是时候把他的丈夫找回来了。

然而他的平安夜被打断了，他的安宁也被搅乱了。

Erik从Emma那里接到的那桩命案还悬而未决，命案被害人的男友，警局一直在寻找的失踪已久的Janos Quested，突然就在平安夜那天上午来到警局自首。

“我并没有杀Angel，不是我，我知道是谁，他是来杀我的。”Janos面色灰白地坐在Erik对面说道，他的声音沙哑，带着绝望的痛苦，“但是错杀了Angel”

“他是谁？为什么要杀你？”彼时的Erik依然一头雾水，本该明朗的案情又一次沉入迷雾中。

Janos抬起布满血丝的双眼，目光锐利得几乎要穿透Erik的眼睛：“Shaw，Sebastian Shaw，是他派来的人，是为了以前我在他身边做过的那些事。”

Erik几乎凝固在椅子上，只能看着Janos又一次开口：“还有当年那件事。”

“Erik？”有人从背后拍他的肩膀。

Erik一颤，他转头看清来人：“Logan，”Erik粗暴地揉了一下眼睛，让自己从一周前的回忆里回过神，“你怎么这个时候来了？不去午餐约会？”

Logan就势倚靠在Erik的桌子边上：“同样的话问你，不休息在这里看……”他扫了一眼桌上散乱的纸张，“Janos Quested的档案？”

“只是……随便翻翻罢了，”Erik抓起桌上一摞摞的档案，开始迅速把一切收拾整齐，“有关于Shaw的案件，你知道，我肯定会看。”

“好吧，”Logan微微皱眉看着Erik，“你应该知道Emma不允许你再参与Shaw的案件了吧？再说FBI也接手了，他们今天就来转移Janos了。”

“什么时候？”Erik边收拾边不露任何情绪地问道。

“今天下午，会有专门的护送队，”Logan的语气严肃了几分，“如果那个人要灭口，这就是他的唯一机会了。”

“没错。”Erik把所有文件摞在一起放整齐，不禁皱起眉头。

“放松，”Logan笑笑又拍拍Erik的肩膀，“我们的警力加上FBI的保护，他不会得手的。每个人都会很安全。”

“嗯。”Erik依然低头不语。

“我猜你是在担心Chuck？”Logan直截了当地说了出来。

“事情有点蹊跷，Logan，”Erik抬头看着Logan说道，“我和Shaw打交道的这几年，和他沾上关系的案件没有任何一件会这么简单结案，Shaw本身的案件还在等待庭审，所有的事情都……那么不确定。”

“你就是在担心Charles，”Logan又确定地说了一遍，“你担心Shaw会对他不利？”

“老天，我以为从Charles回来那天开始这些就已经不言而喻了，”Erik叹口气靠回椅子里，“Shaw还没动手，但是我知道他会的，他只是在等待时机。”Erik抬头看着Logan，“我还是不明白你为什么要撤销对Charles的证人保护。”

“首先，”Logan抱起胳膊交叉在胸口，精壮的肌肉撑着他身上的那件薄薄的短袖，“那不是我撤销的而是警局上层的命令，我只是负责传话顺便把喝得连路都走不动的你送回家；其次，那并不意味着警方不再提供任何保护，而且你至少为Chuck争取到了持续的警方关注，虽然不再是全天候的了。”

“没错，而且我觉得这是应该做的事情，”Erik坐在椅子上挺直身子，正视着Logan，“现在有个罪行累累的案犯正在监狱里等待庭审，而他的手下则游荡在外，暗中盯着案件的关键证人，即使仅站在警察的角度，这个时候取消证人保护都是件愚蠢得值得怀疑的事情，而且还是警局上层下达的命令。”Erik目光闪烁一下。

“你是说……”Logan放下胳膊，犹豫片刻之后压低声音，“你是怀疑警局上层有内鬼？”

“只是猜测，我没有任何证据或是线索，”Erik移开了目光，语气低沉了几分，“但有Shaw的前车之鉴，也算是在情理之中。”

“有Shaw在先，你觉得这个内鬼还敢出头？”Logan问道。

“恰恰有Shaw的案件暴露在前，”Erik肯定地说道，“这个人要么就是和Shaw一伙的，隐藏在我们眼皮底下帮助Shaw逃脱制裁，要么这个人就是另一方势力，不为Shaw也不会站在我们这边。”  
“Erik……”Logan皱着眉看着他说不出话来。

“无论是他是哪种人，”Erik握紧了双手，“Charles身边一直都存在潜在的风险。”

-

Erik站在面向街道的走廊上，冬天微暖的阳光沿着通透的大玻璃窗照进来，一切都反射着刺眼的光芒；窗外仍是忙碌的街道和来往的行人，在凛冽寒风中依然快速运转的城市。

中午的谈话之后，Logan已经和Erik达成一致，会在暗地里一起注意警局的内部动向，并且将会私下向Erik随时交流Shaw案件的任何信息、线索还有案情进展；他也会帮忙随时注意Charles的安全。这让Erik略微放了心。

现在Erik站在温暖的阳光里，依然拿着手机犹豫着。这条走廊相对办公室安静许多，身后鲜少有人经过。Erik的食指颤动在拨号键上，迟迟不敢按下去。

如果电话接通了，那么他要说些什么。他和Charles又退回了两个月前那个防备-小心的状态，无论他问任何事，Charles可能都不会像以前那样回答他了，甚至不会回答，或者干脆不会接他的电话。  
Erik几乎痛恨现在的情况，痛恨他自己，更痛恨平安夜突然出现的Janos

如果不是Janos的供认，Erik不会知道他曾经也是Shaw的手下，曾经参与过以前的那些绑架案；Erik也不可能得到确认——当年Charles在刚被绑架时的确试图逃跑；他也不会知道Charles在逃跑时撞上了Janos，然后在挣脱逃跑时误以为自己失手杀了人。

Erik坐在苍白的灯光下听着Janos的供述着搏斗的过程。他的眼前出现了一片黑暗颓败的社区，在昏暗的灯光下有两个人扭打在一起，那个有些瘦小的身躯几乎是在挣扎而不是攻击对方；一把走火的手枪，一大片喷溅的鲜血，仓皇逃走的身影，最后被黑暗吞噬的绝望。

Erik无法原谅自己。他知道盲目地怪罪自己并没有什么用，但他依然无法面对这样的事实。他的猜测变成了事实。他在Charles最需要他的时候抛弃了他，让他的最后一丝希望全变成了绝望。

Charles，Erik不敢想象，拥有最温和灵魂的人，总是善良地包容一切的人，他带着自己杀了人的想法奔逃在漆黑街道上，拼了命逃回来找Erik却发现一室空荡，在被抓走前留下最后一点线索乞求Erik能发现；一件又一件足以剥夺所有希望的事情，Charles却一直保持着他的希望，希望Erik能找到他。

但我辜负了所有，Erik在心里想着，仿佛有一把刀子割开了他的胸口，刀尖轻刺着他的心。那时他辜负了Charles，他辜负了Charles留给他的一切，而现在，他又一次辜负了Charles对他的信任。

Erik在Janos出现前还十分笃定他一定可以把迷失的Charles找回来，甚至是他的记忆，但知道一切后他对任何事都不确定了，他甚至对自己都不敢再相信，又何来找回完整的Charles的勇气。

自他错过Charles那天起，他就抛弃了Charles，自那天起，他就再也找不回完整的Charles了。

而平安夜那天他在酒后所做的一切更是彻底击碎了Charles对他好不容易才建立起来的信任，那些相处时轻松和愉悦的气氛，偶尔的笑容，主动的关心，全被他亲手摧毁了。  
他还有什么理由打电话查看Charles是否一切都好，自己才是又伤害了他的人。

Erik深深地叹口气，还有不到两个小时FBI就会过来转移走一直保护性拘禁在警局的Janos，他准备回办公室继续他的文案整理工作，到时好腾出时间。他再拿起手机时却发现他不知在什么时候已经把电话拨了出去。

Erik还来不及咒骂触屏手机该死的灵敏度，屏幕就显示电话已经接通。

“……”

“呃，嗨，Charles”Erik急忙举起手机，硬着头皮打招呼。

“Erik”声音比不上Charles以前那般轻松的语气，却也不至于低沉到带着消极情绪。

也许这是个好信号。

“我……我只是打电话确认一下你的情况，你知道的，保护计划什么的，”Erik随口扯着谎，Charles知道他又申请了警方的保护，但打电话确认情况并不是他的任务。“你今天感觉还好吗？”

“我很好。”Charles简单说道。

“呃……我今晚还会早些下班，晚餐你想吃什么？”Erik试图多拖延一会时间，让Charles多开口说说话。

“都可以。”很明显，除了几个简短的单词外Charles依然拒绝多说任何一个长句子。

“……Charles，你的茶杯是收在柜橱里的吗？”Erik听到电话那边传来隐约的声音。

“是的。”Charles大声回应道。

“那是Raven吗？”Erik问道，这似乎可以解释为什么刚才Charles接电话时的语气会稍显轻松。

“对。”Charles继续简单地回答道。

“她好吗？”即使Charles没有想继续聊天的意思，Erik依然不想挂电话，“我是说，比起新年那天，她的孕吐好些了吗？”Erik试图通过Raven——Charles唯一信任的妹妹的话题让Charles多和他说一会话。

“她好多了。”Charles回答道，“今天只吐了两次。”

“哦……”Erik回应着慢慢沉默下来，再也没法挽回这场尴尬的通话。

“如果没什么事，我要去帮Raven泡茶了。”Charles说完这句整通电话中最长的句子，等待着Erik挂电话。

“呃，当然，当然，”Erik急忙回答着，在心底无比沮丧地叹着气，“晚上见？”他依然对挂掉电话前的话有所期待。

“嗯。”Charles只简单回应了一声。

Erik犹豫一下，终于还是挂掉了电话。他和Charles依然处在防备-小心的尴尬境地。

Erik情绪低落地走回办公桌前，自暴自弃般地把一大堆文件档案拖到面前，同时把手机扔到桌子的角落，离自己远远的。

至少Raven比自己能帮上更多，Erik一边心不在焉地翻看着混乱的文件一边想着。

新年那天Raven和Hank一起来拜访他和Charles，探望Charles的情况之后宣布了Raven怀孕的喜讯。平安夜的事件之后，Erik基本对任何事情都不怎么在意了，但这个消息让一直情绪低压的Charles稍显振奋；Erik看着在家里几乎不怎么开口说话的Charles和Raven坐在沙发上聊天，掩盖着以前那些消极的情绪，Erik稍微放心之余却不免感觉心里一阵苦涩。至少一个怀孕的妹妹能暂时转移Charles的注意力，让他不再那么压抑，Erik在心里也默默感激着Raven

当然，并没有第三个人知道平安夜那晚发生的事。在Raven问起Charles有没有送给Erik圣诞礼物，他也轻描淡写地承认没有，也没有提起那件事；Raven问起Erik为什么还没有拿出戒指给Charles，Erik也只是用惯常的时机不合适的理由敷衍过去。那件事就像一阵风一样席卷而去，却又像是棵毒草，悄悄长在Erik和Charles两个人的心里，无论如何也剔除不掉了。而这棵毒草没必要长在每个人的心里。

Erik把注意力转回手里的文件上，赶在FBI来转移Janos之前完成了手头堆积的大部分文件整理工作。

天色渐晚，几乎已经到了下班的时间。管理资料的警员们准备下班，Erik提前离开了桌子走向重案组。

他最先遇到的人，既让他有些惊讶却也在情理中的，Emma Frost

“我记得某个人已经明确跟我说过不想再插手任何案件，”Emma依然一身白色套装，配上金发几乎像个发光体一样散发出美丽又刺目的光芒，“你应该下班了，档案室的Lehnsherr警员。”

“我只是想去找老朋友Logan喝杯酒，碰巧遇上你们转移案犯，就算我是在场负责安全的警力候补吧。”Erik耸耸肩开着玩笑，脚下朝重案组方向走去。

“我知道你想什么，你还想揪着这个案子不放吗？”Emma走在他身边，声音带着冰凉的温度，“你查得越紧，也许就越危险。”

“你我都知道这个案子没有结案，”Erik停在重案组门口，盯着Emma说道，“而且还有个杀人凶手逍遥在外，本来就很危险。”

“你知道我在说什么，”Emma沉静的目光下带着压迫的冰霜朝Erik齐齐扎过去，“Shaw的案件已经移交FBI，Janos也会由FBI处置，你对这个案件的职责履行就到此为止。”

“你是在以局长的身份下令我放弃追查这桩案件吗？”Erik勾起嘴角，却没有任何笑意，他直视着Emma冰霜的目光。

“我只是以朋友的身份担心你的安全，”Emma略歪了歪头，露出一抹笑容，普通人也许会以为这是真诚的微笑，但Erik在Emma眼中看不到任何温和的目光。“你在申请调职那天也说过，你想抽出时间陪家人，所以，”Emma的笑容加深了几分，“我建议你现在好好陪着你的甜心小丈夫，别再管这些破坏心情的案件，如何？”

Erik还想再说什么，头顶传来轰隆隆的引擎声。

“FBI到了。”Emma抬头说道，“我们该送我们的客人走了。”

Erik在重案组找到了和Janos待在一起的Logan，周围的安全工作算是无懈可击，Janos将直接由FBI从重案组所在的楼层护送至楼顶，坐直升机离开。

完美避开晚高峰的方法，而且也不用担心在路上出什么岔子，Erik想着，就是冷了点。头顶明晃晃的白炽灯已经亮起来了，FBI的探员带着寒气踏着灯光走了进来。

“FBI特别探员Moira MacTaggert，”一位短发的女探员与Emma握了握手做了自我介绍，“我是转移Shaw案件重要嫌疑人Janos Quested先生由FBI监管的负责探员。”  
“Emma Frost，”Emma伸出手不冷不热地说道，“我想Quested先生已经准备好了。”她示意着身后。

“感谢您的配合。”转交完成后Moira说道，“接下来由我们接管。”

Janos跟随FBI探员走出了重案组。

“一切都已经妥当了，”Emma对Erik说道，“你满意了吗？”

Erik还来不及看清Emma脸上的表情，一声巨响就从脚下传来，所有的灯应声全部熄灭了。是爆炸的声音。

所有的一切都开始混乱起来，警员们在一片黑暗中叫嚷着奔跑起来，第二和第三声爆炸就在这时传来，撼动着整栋楼。

“所有人，立即撤出这栋大楼，快！”Erik对着其他人喊道，“Logan，你带一个小队和我上楼去找Janos！”

“Sean你负责疏散大楼里所有人，Alex和Scott跟我来！”Logan顺手又拉了Summers兄弟一起，跟着Erik直奔顶楼。

枪声已经蔓延在走廊里，停电的走廊里闪现着火光。Erik拔枪上楼，窝着身子慢慢靠近FBI的探员。

“MacTaggert探员！”Erik在枪声中喊着躲在墙后的Moira，她手里也握着枪，闪身出去之后迅速解决了不远处的一个枪手。Logan和其他人一起上来，解决了剩下的两名枪手。

“这是怎么回事？”Moira站在走廊上大声问道，空气中还弥漫着浓重的火药味。

“袭击，很显然，”Erik说道，随后急急地问，“Janos呢？”

“刚才的爆炸声一响他就逃跑了，灯突然灭了之后我们就遭到了攻击。”Moira手里依然握着枪，“他应该朝楼下跑了。”

走廊的灯亮了，是警局的备用电源。

Logan检查了倒在地上的几名枪手，对着Erik摇摇头：“Azazel不在这里。”

Erik转头看到了地上滴落的血迹，一路延伸到楼梯，“看来枪手的枪法不怎么样，没有一击毙命。”Erik说道，跟着血迹跑下楼，其他人跟在他身后。

血迹断在证物室附近。

“Logan，带人分头找Janos的踪迹。”Erik说道，“记得这栋楼里可能还有个携带武器的杀人凶手，所有人注意安全！”

人群散开，Moira跟在Erik身后查看证物室。

Erik举起枪小心地逐一检查每个证物架，在接近末尾的地方看到了地上的大片血迹，以及，Erik的视线扫上去，Janos几乎浸泡在血泊中的尸体。

Janos身中数枪，额头上还有个黑洞洞的血窟窿，看起来像是虐杀。

Moira几乎和Erik同时发现了尸体，她挫败地发出一声叹息：“我需要打个电话。”说完收起枪拿出手机。

Erik扫了一眼证物架上的标签，标签显示这一区存放的是与Shaw案件有关的证物。他还没来得及细想，有个人影闪过了Moira背后。

“站住！”Erik随即大喊道，追了上去。

回应他的是急促的枪响，Erik靠在证物架后躲过子弹，迅速闪身出来抬手准备开枪，但Azazel已经消失在走廊尽头。

Erik在心里咒骂着追了上去，听见前面传出几声枪响和呻吟声，以为是Logan截住了Azazel，“Logan！”他直直地冲到了走廊尽头。

枪声毫无预警地炸开，Erik随即感觉肩膀一疼，温热的液体喷溅在旁边的墙上。Erik捂着肩头，剧烈的痛感让他靠着墙慢慢坐在了地上，他只能眼看着不远处朝他开过枪的Azazel翻出了窗外。

“Erik！”Logan出现在走廊角落，随后跑了过来，“你还好吗？”

“没事，”Erik咬着牙说道，“只是擦伤，Azazel从窗户跑了。”

“别管那个了，我觉得你需要个医生。”Logan查看着Erik的肩膀，鲜血汩汩地流出来，染透了Erik的半边上衣，“见鬼的，这根本不是什么擦伤，Erik！”

“死不了。”Erik缓和着呼吸尽力压下痛感，用另一只手掏出手机。

“叫救护车吗？”Logan问道。

“Charles，我不放心。”Erik回答。

“那我来，”Logan拿出手机打急救电话，“总得找个人来给你止血。”

Erik举着手机等待着，没有人接电话。

Erik挂断再打，依然无人接听。

Erik打给Raven

“Raven，你和Charles在一起吗？”Erik问道，心已经悬了起来。

“Erik？那都是几个小时之前的事了，我已经回家了。”电话另一边的Raven很显然还不明情况。“出什么事了？Charles有什么事吗？”

“我再联系你。”Erik挂断电话，拨通家里的电话，依然没有任何回应。

Charles……

Erik用没受伤的那只手撑着地勉强地站了起来。

“Erik你别乱动，我不知道子弹是不是还留在你肩膀里！”Logan试图阻止他。

“Azazel就是那个人，他就是之前在医院出现过的人，我必须回家一趟！”Erik按住疼到快麻木的肩膀，虚浮地迈出脚。

“你现在能去哪里！你家离警局差不多一公里远，外面现在刚好是晚高峰，你觉得你开车能出得了这条街吗？”Logan扶住摇摇晃晃的Erik，“我已经派离得最近的辖区警员过去查看情况了，Charles他不会有事的！你就在这里等急救人员！”

“那也会来不及的！我必须回去！”Erik吼道。他必须亲自回去，必须亲眼见到Charles才行！

“怎么回事？”Moira跟着其他人也赶到了，看着浑身是血的Erik，“开枪的人呢？”

“跑了，”Logan不耐烦地说道，“我觉得现在还是把注意力放在受伤的警员身上比较好，女士。”

“MacTaggert探员！”Erik突然灵光乍现，他猛地抓住Moira，完全顾不上受伤的肩膀传来的痛感，“可以请你帮我一个忙吗？”

 

【Simon】

水漫过了脖子，淹没了他，Simon猛地扑腾了一下挣扎着从浴缸里坐起身，呛咳着吐出水，呛进鼻子里的水让他从鼻梁到脑袋都是火辣辣的疼。他刚才靠着浴缸睡着了。

Simon梦到了很熟悉的人，他几乎知道那个人的长相，知道那个人眼睛的颜色，知道那个人会对他说什么，但是刚才呛到他的水让他突然忘记了梦里究竟是些什么内容了。那股熟悉感还在他脑后，提醒着他刚才的那个梦里有熟悉的东西，那种感觉呼之欲出，却依然被阻挡在什么地方，迟迟不让Simon发现那是什么东西。

Simon抹掉脸上的水，他在浴缸里泡了太久，指尖的皮肤已经皱了起来，水温已经渐渐温凉下来，Simon感觉自己像是坐在冰块里。

下午Erik打来了电话，但Simon几次在心里鼓起劲却还是没勇气说出那些他考虑了一个星期的话。

他想要离开这里，离开Erik，无论去哪里，只要离开他。

那些话让他感到莫名的心寒，只想想都让他觉得像有根刺深深地扎在心里，很疼但是拔不掉。

平安夜的事Simon不愿再去回想，因为他几乎每晚做梦时都会再梦到那些被虐待的日子，那些被当做玩偶随意戏弄，用过后就丢在一边的日子。

记忆似乎在折磨着他，无论恢复与否，它们依然在那里。Simon回想不起任何明亮的记忆，而一个动作，一件事却能让他封存的黑暗记忆慢慢渗出来，渗透到他身体里的每个细胞。

Erik的行为并非多么粗暴，也没对Simon造成任何物理伤害，也许让他回忆起以前遭受的一切算是精神折磨，但Simon总是有种感觉，Erik绝对不会伤害自己，即使那天他被Erik狠狠地按在墙上，即使是……那些吻……

Simon几乎惊吓地发现自己正在摸着自己的嘴唇，似乎在回味什么。他知道那是怎样的吻，他甚至能感觉到那些吻里的情绪，那不是单纯的发泄，不是暴力的强迫，Erik的那些吻里，存在着不一样的东西；那些东西带着绝望的美丽，拥有摧毁一切的力量，有破碎崩溃的情绪，他甚至向往着那些东西。而Simon的记忆在他感受到这些之前就朝他奔涌过来，切断了他对Erik的所有感觉。

所以他不知道该怎么处理这一切了。

他现在不清楚自己究竟是谁，通过别人告诉他那些缺失的记忆来生活着，他甚至感觉自己在过另一个人的生活，而那个人和他贴的很近，在他意识模糊的梦里出现，然后只留下一片同样模糊的痕迹，Simon靠的很近，但他永远都抓不住那片模糊。

他现在也不明白自己的内心了，他以为自己在这几年里完全失去了情感，对任何事都已经全然麻木，然而Erik就像打破了一扇雾蒙蒙的玻璃，让他的情绪开始沿着那扇破碎的玻璃流淌而出。这么长时间以来建立起的信任和越发强烈的熟悉感让Simon几乎不受控制地想要表露出心里的感觉，他几乎害怕着那份感觉。

他依赖着Erik，想要见到他，想和他说话，想去触摸他的手……他喜欢Erik，他想。但他找不到立场，他不知道自己是谁，这份感情归属于谁。

他是Simon吗？不，Simon从来不会有任何情感。

他是Charles吗？不，Charles又怎么会想不起自己的爱人。

他感觉这样的处境局促又尴尬，被夹在中间的缝隙，他不知道该如何去面对Erik，在他连自我都找不回来时，如何表达自己的心意，如何能确定那就是自己真实的情感，而并非被那些虚无缥缈的模糊熟悉感促使而成的。

也许他们都需要自己一个人慢慢捋清所有事情，或者至少对Simon来说，他不想每天带着复杂的心情面对Erik。他能看得出来Erik的失望，还有疲倦，他不能再这样消耗下去了，这只是对双方的折磨罢了。

坐在几乎凉下来的水里，Simon默默地下定决心，Erik回来，只要他一回来……他们需要谈谈，也许，然后说出自己想说的那些话，离开这里，让彼此都轻松下来，让自己轻松下来……  
Simon突然听见屋外有响动。他猜那是Erik，然后从浴缸里起身，拿起毛巾擦干身体，换好衣服之后下楼。

楼下并没有人，漆黑一片。Simon准备去开灯，巨大的轰鸣声让他愣住了。

几乎就在几秒钟内，房门被砰地一声撞开，呼啸的寒风和巨大的引擎声涌进屋里，Simon站在黑暗里不禁瑟缩了一下。

“Charles！”Erik的声音夹杂在嘈杂声中，Simon能看见他的身影在门口摇晃着，随后屋里亮了起来。

他们在亮起的灯光下看到了彼此。Simon几乎惊骇地倒退了一步。

Erik的脸上带着血污，身上披着一件外套却依然遮不住里面已经被血浸透大半的浅色衬衫，血迹逐渐向Erik的裤腰上蔓延；他的眼睛里带着近乎歇斯底里的疯狂，有一份看到Simon后瞬间由绝望转为希望的神情；Erik一只手还握着枪，手指还搭在扳机上。

“Erik，”Simon瞪大眼睛看着这个离他只有几步之遥的人，无法再掩饰住自己的震惊，“出什么事了？”

Simon看着Erik向前迈了几步到他跟前，手里的枪滑落在地上，发出清脆的声响。Erik就站在他面前，向他伸出一只带着血污的手，颤抖着伸向他，轻轻地抚上他的脸颊。Simon僵在原地一动不动，他没躲开，只是感受着已经半干在Erik手掌内的血痕蹭在脸上的感觉，冰凉一片；他看到了Erik灰白的嘴唇，听着他紊乱的呼吸声，嗅着他身上的血腥味。Erik的样子和那天他找到自己时几乎一样，凌乱的头发，疲惫的眼睛，

“Charles……”Erik轻轻叫他。

“Erik，”Simon感觉喉咙仿佛收紧了，他艰难地叫着Erik的名字。

“没事……就好……”Erik见他回应，缓缓收回手舒出了一口气，像是放心了。

Simon还没来得及问他究竟发生了什么事，Erik就猝然倒在了地上。

-

Simon在医院苍白的灯光下看着眼前的一纸文件，FBI的特工还在为他做着解释，灯光晃得他头晕，他心不在焉地听着解释，目光时不时扫到另一边的窗户上。

“所以，Xavier先生，”那位名叫Moira的特工耐心地说道，“如果你在这里签下名字，就代表你已正式接受加入FBI的证人保护计划，直到Shaw案件庭审结束，所有案犯被捉捕归案，在此期间你将使用局里给你提供的身份和住址，在FBI的监管保护之下。”

Simon看着那页纸默默许久。

“有任何问题吗，Xavier先生？”Moira问道。

“不，没有，只是……”Simon清清嗓子，把沙哑的嗓音赶走，“可以等一等吗？”

“恐怕你必须快点，Xavier先生，”Moira带着一脸理解的表情说道，“我们会给你和家人告别的时间，但要保证你最近半年的安全，你需要尽快加入这份计划。”

“我知道了，谢谢。”Simon道了谢之后站起身。

家人。

应该告诉Raven的，或者还是不告诉她，毕竟刚才Simon费了好大劲才给她解释了发生的事情并且说服她好好待在家里。

Simon站在病房门前想了片刻，还是推门进去了。

昏暗的病房内寂静无声，只有床前一灯如豆，微微映亮着病床的一小部分。Erik躺在病床上睡得很沉，大概是McCoy医生刚刚给他注射的药物的缘故。Simon慢慢轻轻地走过去，坐在床边的椅子上。

Erik身上的伤口已经被处理好了，脸上的血污也被清洗干净了，厚实的棉被下是白色的病号服和缠绕在伤口上的绷带；他的呼吸已经平稳，在药物的控制下几乎沉静地安睡着。

Logan在医生给昏迷的Erik处理伤口时告诉了Simon发生在警局里的袭击事件，告诉他有个叫Azazel的人枪杀了他们的证人，枪伤Erik之后逃走了。

“他跟FBI借了直升机，”Logan坐在医院等待室的座位里，向后靠着，“真是棒极了，还把我也拉上去了。”Logan轻哼了一声，“不过幸好你没事，不然不知道他会干出什么事来。”Logan嘀嘀咕咕地说完，打了个哈欠，“算他命大，子弹穿了过去，没留在里面，估计是太着急又是失血过多才晕过去的，刚才McCoy医生说过了，你也放心吧。”

Simon只听着Logan坐在他身边絮絮叨叨，发现自己也是一个字也说不出来。

而现在，他坐在只有他和Erik两个人的病房里，闻着淡淡的药水味，听着Erik平稳的呼吸，看着他熟睡的侧脸，他突然有很多很多话想说。

也许他该说声对不起，因为他之前的决定，他之前的态度，他之前所做的一切，还为了他接下来会做的事情。

“对不起，Erik，”Simon轻声说，沉睡的人没有醒，“我做不到。”他看着Erik闭着的双眼，看着昏暗的灯光在他的脸上投下阴影。

然后Simon起身，像进门时一样轻轻地走出去，好像从没来过这里。

Simon走出病房找到Moira，他面对着那名女探员，听见自己清晰无比的声音：“我签字。”

 

第四章 完

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及的关于移交和保护证人的相关程序都是作者瞎掰出来的，真正的正经程序应该不是这样的，请勿当真。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

 

【Erik】[二月]

屋子里浮动着低沉的嘈杂声，像是白噪音，跟缭绕的烟气混合在一起，朦朦胧胧地覆在听力和视力上。人们走动在角落里，在办公桌前，在门口，带来或者带走一小阵风和其他的味道。外面下着冷雨，几近是雪，进出的人身上都有潮湿的水汽；阵阵寒气表明冬天依然霸占着这个城市，它总是伺机赶跑温暖的阳光，把一切事物都拖入冰冷。

Erik嗅着那股寒意，目光停留在眼前摊开的案件卷宗上。桌上的马克杯里是他几个小时前在警局那台不大好使的饮料机里接的咖啡，劣质的口感和味道跟冒出的热气早就消失在微凉的空气里；而现在的白雾则是Erik手里的一支烟飘出来的，烟灰已经聚了老长，危险地在他指尖摇摇欲坠。

Erik似乎完全没注意到快要烧到手指的烟，他盯着手里的案件资料已经快一个小时了，但是似乎只翻了一页，或许两页，他记不清了，也不知道上面究竟写了些什么。Erik眨了下眼睛，突然感觉到一阵灼痛，他一抖扔掉了手里差不多变成烟头的香烟，烟灰跌在纸上，留下一片灰蒙蒙的痕迹；Erik叹气，他把烟灰从纸页上抖下去，摁灭的烟头丢进脚边的垃圾桶，这才突然想起桌子上的烟灰缸不知道去哪里了。

但这完全不是他现在要考虑的事情。这些案件也不是。

低沉的噪音还在，远远地还隐约听见电话响声，屋里是散不出去的烟味，还有湿气和凉意，像条毯子似的包裹着每个人；他又瞥了一眼手里的案件报告，好像不识字了一样，所有的信息都挤在了一起；Erik提醒自己还是别勉强，然后合上了文件夹，把它扔到桌子上。

“我出去透透气。”Erik随口跟身边还在忙着敲报告的Alex说道，“你需要来杯咖啡吗？”

Alex抬起略有些疲惫的双眼，半惊讶半感激地点点头：“噢天啊当然，谢谢。”好像非常清楚Erik会去街角那家不错的咖啡店，而不是选择那台嗡嗡乱响的饮料机。“也许帮Scott也来一杯吧。”

另一边在键盘敲击声中也随即传来一句“没错，谢啦”。

Erik推开门，深吸一口清凉又新鲜的空气。雨还在下，不大，Erik没拿伞也没费心去找把伞，所以潮湿的水雾很快就淹没了他。

咖啡店的人不多，今天是工作日，但不是高峰期，Erik还算幸运。他拿了咖啡转过身，有个人影晃过来，雪茄味在一瞬间甚至盖过了咖啡的香气。

“嘿。”Logan打个招呼，“休息时间？”他身后跟着的Sean也打了个招呼。

“算是吧。”Erik没想到在这里遇见他们，他现在没有太多想说话的欲望，除非让他先喝一口咖啡回回神。“有事？”

“是Sean，”Logan点点头，“证物室的事情。”

三个人找了个角落里的位置坐下来，Erik已经嘬了两口咖啡，滚烫的热度让他的舌头有点发麻，不过浓醇的香味倒是让他提了不少精神；Logan依然叼着他的雪茄，表现出对任何热饮都毫无兴趣的样子，而Sean捧着一杯热饮暖和着手指，倒豆子一样急急地开口。

“好吧，是这样的，Angel Salvadore案件的证物不见了，然后，又找到了。”Sean像是在讲什么悬疑故事，瞪着眼睛扬着眉毛，夸张的语气让Logan斜瞥了他一眼。

“所以？”Erik拧着眉继续喝自己的咖啡，想找到重点。

“证物里有一袋硬币，带着血迹。”Sean似乎没有发现Erik朝他翻的白眼。“还有……”

“Salvadore的证物是在警局遭袭之后报失的，那时候所有人都只注意到了Shaw的证物，”Logan打断了Sean没完没了的兜圈子，他喷出一口烟雾，呛得Sean直咳嗽，“但Shaw的证物并没有被动过的痕迹，而且大部分已经移交联调局；而Salvadore案件的证物，后来发现的硬币上的血迹在现场取证的时候并没有，至少档案是这么记录的，而且证物是在楼梯间被找到的。”Logan看着Erik缓缓放下纸杯，又补充了一句，“就在Azazel逃跑的那个走廊旁边的楼梯间，硬币上的血迹也是他的。”

Erik微皱眉：“所以你是想说Azazel当时并没有带走或销毁与Shaw有关的证物，而是拿走了Angel Salvadore，Janos Quested被误杀的女友的证物？”

“并没有被拿走，我们最后还是找回了证物，不是嘛。”Sean打岔道。

其他两个人瞥了他一眼，“好吧。”Sean默默地喝了一口手里的热饮。

“他像是在找什么东西，”Logan把雪茄从嘴里拿了出来，“就在那堆硬币里，但就是这些了，我们不知道他在找什么，也不知道那些硬币有什么蹊跷，像是另一个死胡同，再没别的线索。”

“一个又一个谜题，重案组的日常，没完没了不是吗？”Sean语气轻快地调侃着，而Logan暗自发誓这是最后一次让他参与案件讨论。

Erik则觉得Sean难得一针见血。

“总会结束的，”Erik喝了一口基本温热的咖啡，没那么烫了，但他的舌头还是发麻，“Azazel那天中了一枪，联调局早晚会发现他的。”

“他也中枪了？”Logan问道。

“你问我？”Erik挑起眉毛，“不是你开的枪？”

“我？”Logan脸上闪过愕然，“我一直在另一边的走廊，听到枪声才赶过去的，而且我根本没开过枪。”

“也许是其他警员发现他了？”Sean猜测道，“所以开了枪。”

“不太可能，”Erik放下了杯子，眉头深锁，“那时候因为爆炸整栋楼的人都被疏散了，剩下的几个人，基本都在证物室，我以为是Logan截住了他，但是……”Erik的神色有些恍惚。

“所以你之前也许是对的，”Logan神色一凛，“确实有第三方介入。”

“第三方？”Sean明显一头雾水。

“你不该知道得太多，小子。”Logan叼起已经熄灭的雪茄，摸出火来点着。

“那么现在怎么办？”Sean抱着一丝希望问道。

“现在，你就好好回到证物室去，”Logan拍拍Sean的肩膀，“接下来是重案组的工作。”Logan转过头看向Erik，“也许先从Salvadore的证物开始？那堆硬币？或者……”

“Logan，”Erik出声打断他的话，声音有些低沉，“也许现在不是合适的时候。”

“那是什么时候？”Logan喷出一团烟雾，似乎夹杂了些许惊怒，“合适的时候？也许现在就是最合适的时候，揪出那个乱开枪的家伙，查清楚整件事。”

“这件案子已经移交联调局了，而且，我手头还有别的案子。”Erik移开了视线，不想面对Logan接下来的表情。

一阵沉默。

“等等，是因为Charles？”Logan差不多是朝着Erik扔下一颗炸弹，Erik轻轻瑟缩了一下，他希望没被任何人发现。

“因为那个什么见鬼的证人保护计划？”Logan不以为然地轻哼，“你什么时候也变成这样了？案件移交联调局就是你不再继续追查下去的理由？移交案件，警局遭袭还有证物丢失，一定有什么不对的地方，而上层却在围堵案件调查的渠道，还有一个杀手逍遥法外威胁着关键证人的安全，但他们只顾着宣布就此结案，你真的以为……”

“我相信Charles现在很安全，也许我该试着别搞砸一切，只静静等着该死的六月庭审。”Erik提高了声音，情绪有些暴躁起来，“你的话太多了，Logan”

“Erik，这两桩案子疑点那么多，背后只能牵出更大的案件，我们不能……”

“案件已经全权交给他们了，我只需要等结果就行，”Erik打断Logan的话，站了起来，他喝掉了最后一口咖啡，“还有事，先走了。”

“Erik Lehnsherr，”Logan低沉的声音追在他身后，“你根本不知道你在干什么。”而Erik已经离开去取外带的两杯咖啡，努力想把刚才所有的谈话都扔在身后。

-

一直到下班的时候Erik才发现手机里的那条未读短信，他边看边走进停车场。

“他很好”（he is fine.）

寥寥三个单词让Erik停了下来，他缓缓舒出一口气，收起手机之后拉开车门。

这是一个月以来的第二条信息。

开上大路之后Erik第一个遇到的就是红灯，熙攘的下班人群蜂拥而至，像两层刷子一样刷过眼前的马路；雨比之前大了些，不少人打着伞，五颜六色的在人行道和斑马线之间飘来飘去。

Erik能感觉到上衣兜里手机的重量，这个金属的小方块是他仅剩的……也许是希望，他宁愿这么想，而不仅仅是最后一种联系渠道。

[ _“你知道这不符合规定，”年轻的女探员叹息一般地说道，接着又点点头，“不过我尽量，你知道我不可能给所有参与证人保护的亲属像推特似的随时更新动态。”_ ]

[ _“我只需要某个证明，”他的眼中闪着光，“证明你们在努力，证明他很安全。”_ ]

[ _“你知道吗，你们真是两个……难以形容的人。”女探员皱着眉却笑了出来。_ ]

尖利的喇叭声让女探员的脸在Erik的脑海里瞬间支离破碎，他抬头看见亮起的绿灯，然后在身后的喇叭声和抱怨声中开车向前。

Erik的脑海里现在是一片空白，也是一片混乱；这种有些自相矛盾的情绪在一个月前就已经爆发过一次了。这是Moira，那名联调局女探员给他解释过所有事情之后，Erik的第一反应。没有震惊，没有失望，更没有怒气冲冲地掀翻身边的药品托盘然后歇斯底里地冲出病房，那太蠢了；Erik很平静，他甚至谢过了Moira主动提供了保护协议的做法，而另一边，他眼前却恍然飘过轻薄的白雾，不过只在一瞬间。Erik实在明白这其中利害，他不是个十二岁的小姑娘。

Shaw的案子差不多要盖棺定论，急于掩盖警界丑闻的高层巴不得Shaw挑起的风波赶紧平息，看似给予的高度关注实际却是另一种对案件调查施压的方法，让Erik不禁开始怀疑究竟有多少人现在只想明哲保身，把Shaw彻底当成弃子。Erik曾经想把每个人都揪出来，把所有参与过Shaw的每一笔肮脏交易的人，那些衣着鲜亮的人，他们所有不见光的秘密都完整地摆出来，一半是出自他的职业本能，另一半大概带了点复仇情绪。现在他没有了，没有复仇的情绪，没有怒火，可能连职业本能也悬在崖边了；他只能感觉到平静，一种彻骨的寂寥，从空荡荡的家里一直延伸到他心里去。

Erik的伤口逐渐结了血痂，而后慢慢剥落，一半是变硬的痂一半是新生的皮肉，新得几乎要溢出血来；出了院之后他站在Emma的办公室里，接受着她不冷不热的欢迎，肩膀上又疼又痒，Erik忍住想去揉一揉的冲动，点头同意了Emma想让他重回重案组调查其他案件的要求。安静的情绪太多了，多到要搅乱他的神经，倒不如趁着自己还没疯之前挽救一下自己的职业生涯，到处跑动着做调查，让自己忙起来，也许是最好的选择。

办公室里的气氛有些怪，但又似乎跟平时一样，浮动的噪音，弥漫的烟气还有难以下咽的咖啡永远都是警局里一成不变的东西，即使多了些窃窃私语，Erik只当这里是工作的地方，没有那么多情绪，遍地都是逻辑，没地儿放那些扭捏的感想。Erik和这份职业打交道快十年了，他不是个十二岁的小姑娘。

他只是又好像退回了几年前的那种状态，沉默，阴郁的脸色让所有人都想离他远远的。这倒也清净，Erik不想看到其他人投来的或关心或好奇的眼神，他更喜欢他们都能各司其职，而不是总想旁敲侧击打听点无关紧要的小道消息。

因为Erik觉得现在的一切都无关紧要了。

他只是想随便找些事情来做，让大脑运转起来，让那些时不时出现的耳鸣离自己远一点。他几乎没做什么实质性的工作，只是捱日子，等待Azazel落网，等待庭审，等待最后的结果，然后某天也许可以见到Charles……关于这件事，他已经没有什么可做的了，无论是那些失而复得的证物还是在走廊里开枪的不明人物，这些都在Shaw案件的所有资料转交至联调局之后和他无关了，都在他睁开眼睛看见空荡的屋子之后消失了；更甚，那两条信息让那些东西消失得更彻底了，他需要寥寥几个字的信息，只是知道就足够。现在他要做的就只有等，他不是个很有耐心的人，但他尽最大的努力让自己变得足够有耐心。

Erik脑子里那些空白的情绪跟着他一起停在家门口的车道上，原本已经习惯看到漆黑窗户的眼睛因为令人意外的暖黄灯光而闪过讶异的神色。他想不到这种时候家里会有人，又或者，只是他早上出门时忘了关灯；Erik选择相信后者，更合理。他解开安全带从车里下来，冰凉的雨点丝丝钻进他的脖子里，夜晚的雨完全是另外一种感觉，更像毫不留情的冰针，借着冷风吞噬Erik身上的暖意。

进门，Erik把寒风关在门外。之前那个更合理的解释消失了，他看见Raven坐在沙发上，气定神闲地捧着茶杯。她转过头看了一眼玄关处动作略迟疑的Erik，抬抬下巴算是打招呼。

“真没料到……一个惊喜？” Erik低沉的语气和这句话想表达的意思完全是两个极端，他脸上的灰暗的表情纹丝未变，早就没了那抹诧异。他把钥匙随手丢进门口的小瓷盘里，叮当一声脆响，然后他进了屋。

“只是来看看你还活着没。”Raven放下手里的茶杯，没在意他说话的语气，“堪比失恋的阶段，不是暗自神伤就是工作狂，看来你两样都占了。”她坐在双人的长沙发上，舒服地霸占了所有空间。

Erik走到一边的单人沙发上陷进去，略疲倦地伸展胳膊，“你是怎么进来的？”

“在所有可以打开话题的交流语句中，你偏偏选了这句来问候你的客人，”Raven说道，往后靠了靠，“你们总喜欢在门口的地垫底下放东西，尤其是Charles，谁叫他总是找不着钥匙。”

Erik闭上眼，头靠在沙发背上：“我总是忘了这事，确实是个坏习惯。”

片刻，Raven叫他：“在你瘫在沙发里睡着之前，我有点事需要和你谈谈。”

Erik轻哼一声算是回应，没睁眼。

“Erik，”Raven的声音里多了几分严肃，“是关于Charles的。”

Erik睁开眼睛，盯了一会天花板，灯光把白墙染成了渐变的暖黄，留下家具投射上去的阴影，带着模糊的边界。

“你不能放弃他的案子。”Raven兀自说下去，非常清楚Erik在认真听着，“无论如何，你不能停止调查。”

“你怎么知道我会放弃那件案子？”Erik说完突然又想到了什么，“Sean……”果然和之前一样。Erik搓搓脸然后坐直身子。“我可真是一点儿都不惊讶。”他略有些嘲讽地说道。

“也许下次可以试着不要把你的态度表露得太明显，这样就没人知道了，”Raven差不多翻了个白眼。“总之，我这里只有简单一句话，你得继续。”

“继续什么？”Erik明知故问，他不想听到那件案子相关的任何事情。

“你知道继续什么，”Raven咬牙切齿，“别装傻，也别骗你自己。”

Erik选择用沉默应对Raven的话。

“听着，Erik，”Raven的态度稍微软化，“你知道这些都意味着什么，我说的是Charles的事，是关于你们两个人的事，你需要做点什么。”

“那不是放弃，只是……我能做的，都已经做完了。”沉默片刻Erik开口，每个单词都像是块巨石，压着他的舌头然后慢悠悠地滚落出来，“就是这些了，没别的了。”

“你再敢说一句‘没有别的了’来试试！”Raven的怒火又窜了上来，她朝前倾着身子，好像下一秒就会揪住Erik的衣领，“老天，Erik！没别的了，过了这么些年之后，经历了这么多事以后，你跟我说你和Charles之间没有别的了？”

Erik一时语塞，沉重地叹口气。他习惯性地摸索起外套的衣兜，突然又想起Raven坐在他面前，已经摸到烟盒的手又收回来。他看着Raven杯子里冒着热气的清茶，索性伸手也给自己倒了一杯；无论是什么，他现在需要借助一点实在的物质让自己撑过Raven轰炸一样的“审问”，即使是清淡的花草茶——Charles喜欢的，和Erik喜欢的浓醇的咖啡味道正好相反——也能起点作用。

“别太激动，Raven，”Erik抿了一口茶，和他之前喝过的咖啡比起来这清淡得像水，“我们都别在这件事情上激动，可以吗？”

“如果你别表现得像个混蛋的话，我可以考虑。”Raven轻哼着端起茶杯喝了一大口，像是拼命想把怒火咽回去一样，“现在，我需要你的保证。”

“保证什么？”

“保证你不会放弃这件案子，不会放弃Charles”

“这是两码事，Raven”

“Erik”Raven的眼睛里仿佛有火，是压不住的怒意，随后又瞬间熄灭，“就当是Charles的请求，就当是你在向他承诺。”

Erik沉默地看着茶杯里微微漾起的淡色液体，许久没说话。

“案件已经移交联调局，档案已经封存转运，Shaw的案子结束了，只等六月庭审。”Erik机械般地说着，仿佛也在重复给自己听。“这需要的是耐心。”

须臾的安静。

“那Azazel呢，他还拎着枪躲在不知道什么地方，枪口就对着Charles，你也完全不在意吗？”Raven继续问道。

“Charles在证人保护计划里，很安全。联调局会全权负责Azazel的事情，抓他归案。”Erik在心里憋着一股气，他努力不让这股气压垮自己；这些问答是这几天他在心里自问自答了无数遍的，对答案几乎是条件反射一般的回应。“接下去都是警方和联调局探员的工作，你已经越界了。”最后一句话像是自言自语，声音逐渐微弱。

Erik抬头看着Raven。一边是浓重的黯淡沉郁，几乎成了厚厚的外壳；一边是难以相信和隐忍，而隐忍显然已经逼近了临界点。

“是我越界了，还是某人像个懦夫一样，盲目地把所有错都揽到自己身上然后坐以待毙？”Raven冷笑，却压不住语气中的颤抖。

Erik决定沉默是最好的回答。

“听着，Erik Lehnsherr，”Raven几乎要把这个名字磨碎在牙齿间，“我不管你当初是因为多优秀进入了重案组，或者在这之前因为什么崇高的理想和爆炸似的正义感当了警察，我只知道，现在，唯一一个可以帮助到Charles的人，是你，能帮助到你们彼此的，也只有你们自己；也许Charles退缩了，我不明白他在离开前究竟发生了什么事让他做出这样的决定……”Erik在心底瑟缩了一下，“但这就意味着你不能继续让步，就意味着你是仅剩的可以让这些乱七八糟的事情重回正轨的人。”

Erik握紧了茶杯，薄脆精致的茶杯似乎下一秒就要在这样的力度下粉身碎骨；Raven只是看着他，目光要把他烧出个洞。

屋里的空气是几乎要凝固一样的寂静，只有屋外隐约的雨声还在表明着这个世界还是有声音的。

“他离开之前联系过我，”Raven又开口，已经完全不在意Erik能不能听得进去，“一番兄长式的唠叨和简短的解释，我问起你，他只说了一句话，然后就挂断了。”

[ _“关于Erik，我相信他，全然相信。”隔着听筒，Charles的声音惊人地坚定。Raven一个晃神，再听到的就只是忙音，只能错愕地看着听筒，再回拨已经联系不上。_ ]

宛如惊雷炸响，震碎了Erik所有虚假的外壳。

“你需要的不是耐心，是勇气，其实你们两个现在都需要。”临走前Raven站在玄关处回头朝Erik说道。“不为你的理想，只为Charles，甚至只为你自己，你还有很多事情要做。”

门咔哒一声关上了，Erik让心里的那股感觉彻底淹没了他，全身不可抑制地颤抖起来，那种混乱的空白感觉就像是个无底洞，嘶嘶冒着寒风。

不知道过了多久，窗外的雨似乎都停了，Erik听不到雨声了，风似乎也停了。

他拿起手机拨出一个号码。

“Logan，”Erik用平静的语气回应着对面那个有些诧异的声音，字字清晰，稳如磐石，“关于你今天说的那些证物，我想明天我们可以去看看。”

 

【Simon-Charles】

他的梦里有枫糖煎饼。

醒来的时候他听见了鸟叫，在屋后的林子里，准时得堪比闹钟，却比恼人的闹钟要多了几分愉悦。

他起床，照例先灌满水壶，茶包已经等在马克杯里，就等冒出热气的时候。他开窗，清冷的空气涌进来；雨可能下了一整夜，空气里都是潮湿的水汽味和浓重的泥土味。

打开冰箱准备早餐，他发现牛奶已经快见底，还有其他的食物蔬菜需要补充，他边喝着刚泡好的茶边盘算着今天的采购计划。

他的脑海里闪过梦里的枫糖煎饼，还有一双温和的灰绿色眼睛。

这已经不知道是第几个梦了。

他数不清了，有时候也记不清，但似乎总能记住最关键的东西。有时候是温暖和安心，有时候是惊惶和恐惧，有时候又是一片安静。

好像他的大脑选择在他睡觉时向他重新灌输以前的记忆似的，梦里每个场景都似曾相识，同时又模糊着现实和梦境的边界，有一次他醒来，竟然伸手想拥抱在他梦里的那个人，抓空的手臂一颤，他就清醒了。

早餐他做了枫糖煎饼。

枫糖浆只有一小瓶，不算多，大概是当时刚刚安顿下来时，Moira或者其他探员帮忙采购时随手拿的杂货之一。他把糖浆倒在煎饼上，看着琥珀色的粘稠液体沿着煎饼流到盘子上。

味道差强人意，并没有什么熟悉感，也没有蜂蜜那样略有些发腻的甜味，再仔细尝，甚至感觉到有苦味。他把剩下的半盘煎饼连同糖浆倒进垃圾桶，喝了口水想洗掉那股大概是心理原因作怪才尝到的苦味。

出门前他带上了帽子，这么做似乎没什么必要。他几经辗转来到的这个小镇，人并不多，也没人会认识他；他住的地方是间靠近树林而建的独栋木屋，外表原生态内部现代化，讨人喜欢；超市在2英里以外的地方，他开车去，十分钟的车程，路上大部分都是树林，他的心情轻快很多。

他在超市从来都是直奔目标，根据之前写好的购物清单非常有效率地找好所有东西；最后他拿着一瓶枫糖浆，迟疑着。

他的梦境又来搅乱他的感知了，脑海里有什么东西跳动着闪现，像条鱼，迅速地溜了出去。是个名字。

Charles

他抓住了那条跳动的鱼。

-

【五年前】

“你知道也许我们可以养一两只宠物，小狗什么的，”Charles一边小心地把煎饼放到盘子上，然后端上餐桌，一边满怀期待地说道。Erik已经开始往煎饼上淋枫糖浆。“算是标准的……家庭模式。”他思索了一下说道。

“千万别告诉我是因为昨天Raven发来的视频，”Erik把糖浆递给Charles，拿起叉子，“我是说它们是很可爱，但你永远不知道真正照顾起它们的时候会是什么样的情况。”他嚼完一小块沾着糖浆的煎饼，“也许会是场大灾难。”

“听你这么说，养只小狗就像是世界末日一样，”Charles撇撇嘴，很想翻个白眼，“拜托Erik，就像个新增的家庭成员一样，看看它们的可爱样，我敢肯定你会喜欢的。”

“没错，而且你也会喜欢它们到处掉毛，随意抓破沙发，或者把食物洒的到处都是的时候的可爱样子。”Erik带着一抹笑意调侃道，让Charles又想上去捶他一拳又想过去吻他，“更别提它们还会跟你抢吃的。”说着Erik叉走了Charles盘子里的一颗草莓，引来他的抗议。

“好吧，你说得有道理，”Charles承认道，看着Erik脸上浮现出的胜利笑容，仿佛还能看见他竖起的尖耳朵和尾巴，就差最得意忘形的露牙笑了，像只鲨鱼；所以他又继续说，“但这不能成为你拒绝的理由，这世上没人能拒绝那些可爱的小家伙们。”

“也许我可以有这个荣幸开个先例？”Erik还是露出了鲨鱼笑。

“吃你的煎饼吧，”Charles嚼完草莓，像是下定了决心，“不管你怎么想，我会说服你的。我能做到”

“我完全相信，”Erik说道，语气里带着爱意，“就像你之前说服我跟你结婚一样。”

 

“也许你应该多注意着点时间而不是一直没完没了的调情，”Charles飞快地穿上外套，四处找着钥匙，早餐时对宠物问题的讨论愈演愈烈，Charles没忍住扑上去吻Erik，希望他能闭嘴，而之后发生的事情完全是顺其自然，自然到让他们彻底忘了时间。“你第一天进重案组，我第一天给学生们上课，然后我们都会迟到，好极了。”

“也许你不回应我不鼓励接下来的事情继续发生，我们就还有更多富余的时间，”Erik从沙发上的大衣里翻出了Charles的钥匙，朝他晃了晃然后递给他，“是你说的‘不许停’，我只是按照你说的做了。”得意的坏笑停留在嘴角。

“好吧，那下次我大概会非常坚决地推开你，然后让你明白我真正的意图。”Charles凑到Erik脸前，鼻尖几乎抵着他的鼻尖，眼睛里闪过嬉笑的意味。

“噢，我很期待。”Erik温热的气息徘徊在Charles的唇齿间。

“我们真的该走了。”Charles带着鼻音蹭着Erik的脸，“说真的，我真的不想迟到。”

“好，”Erik直起身，而后又侧过脸凑上来。

“什么？”Charles疑惑地笑着。

“离别吻啊，”Erik带着理所当然的语气，“这样才有好运气不是么。”

简直像恋爱中的十几岁姑娘一样。Charles心里想着。

他凑上去轻吻一下，微笑：“祝好运，Lehnsherr警探。”

接着他的脸颊边也是一个温暖的吻：“也祝你好运，Xavier教授。”

-

他不知道在超市里待了多久，但肯定比平时购物花费了更多的时间。

关上车门，他看着手里又多出来的枫糖浆。也许这些会在几个小时之后被他继续倒进垃圾桶，但也可能，他会慢慢尝出糖浆里并没有苦味，而是最温和却又最浓厚的香甜。

他会搞清楚的。

 

 

【*】

“找到了？”

变声器扭曲了真实的声音，尖利得刺耳。

“找到了。”

唯一的回应是个极其低沉的声音，然后混进了黑夜里。

 

 

第五章 完

 


	7. Chapter 7

第六章

 

林间落了一场雨，细细密密。一开始悄无声息，而后大了起来，却又不是疾风骤雨；银针似的雨不慌不忙地包围起树木，冷风吹散潮湿的水汽，寒气和水雾交织在一起，树叶轻声附和着，对穿梭其中的人漠然无视。

那人脚下踩着湿软的泥，脚步踉跄，几乎是手脚并用地爬上小土丘；一只手拼了命抓住冰凉的树干，温热的喘息很快消失在肆意飘散的寒气里。他的另一只手紧捏着一块更冰冷的金属，颤抖已经无可控制。不知是因为冰透骨髓的雨，还是稍近处隐隐出现的人影。

拳头挥过来的时候刚好也是他举枪的时候，响彻林间的枪声后，子弹同被惊飞的几只鸟飞向不知名的地方；后脑结实地砸在身后的树干上，一瞬间的疼痛和眩晕让他膝盖发软；脚下的烂泥毫无帮助，他几乎半跪下来。

“硬币。”干脆利落的要求。

他依然半跪着，干呕，刚才那一撞差不多把他脑子里所有的东西都撞出来了，他能听见笑声，看见影影绰绰的微光，还有阔别已久终于又浮现在他脑海里的声音。那个声音喊他。

“Charles”

不可思议的梦境。他很想翻个身继续睡，就像之前那些梦一样，等云雾散去，等他清醒，所有的就又离他远去，慢慢回归沉寂。

“Charles”

他眼前的雾散了，现实带着冰凉的雨丝拍醒了他。

“最后一次，硬币。”黑暗中的魔鬼逐渐失去了耐心。

他眼前阴翳的光线消失了。

“见鬼去吧。”他吐出一句话，雾气飘散在嘲讽的话语间，额前的冰凉暗示着致命的威胁。

枪声在一瞬间盖过了一切。片刻后，林间只剩下空荡荡的雨声。

 

【Erik】

明亮的白炽灯照亮着办公桌上的证物，各类现场调查报告以及结案报告的文字资料堆在一边摇摇欲坠；烟灰缸里像是发生了一场小规模爆炸，炸得烟头烟灰到处都是。办公室墙上挂着毫无特色的圆盘钟表提醒着围坐在桌前的三个人，这已经不是正常的上班时间，甚至也不是正常的加班时间了。

Sean觉得他的眼睛应该是瞎了，他希望自己瞎了算了。他又一次用带着手套的手一把抓起桌上那枚硬币，烦躁又疲惫地随意打量着，几乎想着下一秒就把它从这里扔出去。

和证物袋里其他硬币不同的那一枚最后还是被找了出来，化验分析之后发现上面镀了金属锇，但除此之外都与其他的普通硬币无异，没有其他值得注意的地方。但他们追查的杀手会为了这么一枚硬币而冒险潜入警局，就足以说明这枚硬币在某种程度上是最重要也最关键的线索，只是这条线索引向了死路，他们没办法搞清楚这枚硬币究竟特殊在哪里。

“好吧，我们再来梳理一下。”Logan合上手里的资料夹，Sean眼睁睁看着他稳稳地把它扔到了烟灰缸上。Sean在心里默默祈祷等明天去档案室的时候，他不会被要求解释案件文件上出现的烟灰。

“首先是警局遭袭事件，”Sean放下硬币去找他的备忘录，忙不迭地开始记录。

硬要掺和进调查的结果就是他成了小实习生，负责在Logan和Erik调查证物的时候当他俩的记录员。Logan吹胡子瞪眼地要他闭上嘴听他们说，然后安静记下每个细节；Sean不情愿地照做了，至于细节部分，他们无数次重复梳理线索让他差不多把案件背个滚瓜烂熟，就连这期间Erik喝了几杯咖啡，Logan抽完了多少盒烟和多少根雪茄都快记下了。无聊至极。

“第一，位置。当时你在证物室，Azazel已经跑到了走廊，”Logan站起来在小白板上画出大致位置，随手画下几个圆圈，“而我还在走廊的另外一边，和其他人搜索嫌疑人。”

“你当时听到了枪声和Azazel的声音，我当时只听到了枪声，那么我们假定他当时中了枪，”Logan在标着字母A的圆圈上做好记号，“我们都朝这个枪声的方向跑，Erik你离得比较近，大概不到半分钟就赶到了，然后被Azazel袭击；我在大概一分钟之后赶过来，这个时候走廊里已经没有人了，只有你受伤靠在墙上。”

Erik点头：“对，Azazel从窗口跑了。”

“你所在的现场发现了两枚弹壳，其中一个应该属于Azazel击中你肩膀的那枚子弹，”Logan继续说道，又添上几笔标记。“周围墙上有弹痕，有交火的痕迹，但是你当时并未与Azazel接触，加上另一枚弹壳……”

“所以那里就必定有另一个人，是他朝Azazel开了枪。”Erik看着Logan在做好记号的圆圈A旁边画了一个问号，“问题是，这个人究竟是谁？”

“你猜测是我，但我在走廊的另一边，过后才赶来，所以排除，同时也不可能是我身边的任何一个警员，因为我是第一个赶到的，”Logan在圆圈L和身边的其他圆圈上划了斜线，“我以为是你，但你当时刚冲过去就挨了一枪，看到的也只有Azazel翻窗逃跑。”

“视频监控毫无帮助，当天楼内所有的监控记录现在都找不到了，”Erik微微皱眉说道，“假定监控是被这个问号人物处理掉了，那么这个人非常清楚两件事：第一他知道那里有视频监控，第二他知道能到哪里能处理好这些记录。”

“对。第二，枪击。现场没有留下问号人物的弹壳，也没有检测出Azazel的血迹，但根据你说的，Azazel很有可能在和这个人的交火中受伤，”Logan画了一道横线，标示出圆圈A，“Azazel是联调局通缉的职业杀手，再结合你的肩伤情况，我们可以假定当时他原本是想瞄准你的心脏，但因为身上的伤或其他什么重大原因的影响，他居然打偏了，然后扔下这些就这么跑了。”

“也许与他交火的人是他认识的人？”Sean猜测道，“毫无防备之后被击中，加上Erik又紧追着他……”

“有道理，但是毫无根据。”Logan点了点笔尖，摇摇头。Erik示意Sean这个先记下这条推测，稍后再说。“第三，知情人。我们那天的行动只有重案组在场的几个警员和联调局负责Shaw案件的探员知道，基本可以排除我们这边人的嫌疑，也就是Summers两兄弟和我们三个人，除了在场的几个警员还有其他因为爆炸而疏散的警员，剩下的还有联调局那边的人。”

“Moira告诉我联调局内部处理这桩案子的人她都仔细筛查过，可以确定没有问题……”Erik止住了话音，轻轻叹气。“联调局把Shaw案件的人差不多抓完了，也审完了，就剩个Azazel了。”

“也许他们遗漏了谁？”Sean问道。

“有这个可能，但根据Moira掌握的信息来看，Shaw的身边只剩下Azazel，他身后的公众人物也尽数曝光，”Erik说道，“他身边应该没有能躲在暗处行动的人了，而且即使有，即使这个人就是我们的问号人物，那么他为什么要袭击Azazel？”

“也许是大难临头了，想处理掉所有人避免自己被查出来？”Logan问道。

“没道理，如果不想被调查出来，直接销声匿迹要比跑到警局当着警察和联调局的面朝Azazel开枪要明智得多，”Erik回答道，“他这么做正好暴露，而且现在我们也在调查他了。”

“我们现在不知道这个人是谁，也弄不清楚他的动机……”Logan把手里的笔随手扔在桌子上，疲惫又泄气地叹息。

“这个人目前可以是任何人，我们把范围定在联调局和警局内，所有参与行动的人之间，联调局内部似乎没有问题，”Erik说道。他之前曾经授意Summers家的弟弟暗中注意联调局的动向，Scott似乎在那边有熟人，同时Erik也需要Scott能随时为他确认联调局的某个证人保护计划顺利无虞地进行着。当然，这是他暂时不想让第三个人知道的信息，因为……“剩下的就是警局内部了，排除重案组和其他我们已经调查过的相关警员，只剩一个人至始至终都是我们从未调查过的。”

“你是说……”Logan皱着眉快速思考着，脸上闪过些许诧异的神色，“你不是真的怀疑……”

“什么？谁？”Sean的思维有点掉队了，困倦的大脑让他一时间没法明白眼前这两人在打什么哑谜。

“也许你不知道更好。”Logan又拿话噎他。Sean无奈地翻个白眼，几天的调查让他明白过多的追问是没结果的，问急了Logan说不定会把他从现在这个三人调查小组里踢出去，他可不乐意那样。

屋内陷入一小会的沉默，Erik捏着鼻梁想让自己从刚才的猜测中冷静下来，让自己别在下一秒就冲向楼上的那间办公室。

Sean打了个哈欠，站起身伸个懒腰，然后选择打开窗户让自己清醒。微冷的风带着潮湿的泥土味，吹散了萦绕在屋里的烟气。一场冷雨也许是Erik现在需要的，这让他眼前清晰了些，也稍微冷静了些。

“如果真的是你怀疑的那样，要怎么办？”Logan在窗外传进来的依稀雨声里问他。

Erik迟疑一下，还在思考怎么回答，手机震动的声音就在这个时候从桌子里的资料堆里传了出来。

Erik把手机从纸张里翻出来，屏幕上显示着“Scott Summers”。

窗外的风猛然呼啸，清冷的空气让Erik的心底莫名渗出寒意。

他接起。

“Erik，联调局刚刚在木屋树林里发现了一具尸体……”

 

【---】

外面看上去乱糟糟的。

Moira顾不上擦额角滴下来的雨水，下了车带着寒气就疾步朝木屋走。她身边几乎到处都是车和人，联调局、警察、医生，各家的警示灯像是想把人眼睛晃瞎一样乱闪着；还有跑来跑去的人，Moira很想喝止他们，乱跑显得他们很慌乱，而且很业余。这种时候这些东西都是帮不上什么忙的。

她已经算晚到了，情况也许没她在飞机上接到电话时那么紧急，即使有潜在的不确定因素，Moira不知道能不能放心相信这里乱跑的人拥有解决当前情况的能力。

情况简报和她想的差不多。他们现在要处理一具尸体，要找到他们失踪的证人，还要想办法在要命的雨天里和地方警局合作保护好树林里的“命案现场”，而且还要找到证物。

Moira还要想办法通知她失踪证人的家人。在目前所有待办的事情里，只有这个她感觉最棘手。

林子里那具尸体已经抬进车里，搜救队搜寻了半个小时，现场的防雨棚很快就搭建好了，弹壳很快也被发现了。Moira在屋里踱着步子，手机在手里快捏到变形。

Moira的手机就在她下决心的那刻响起来了，Erik Lehnsherr的名字让她咬了咬牙。

她打定主意正要接，身边的探员喊她：

“他们找到了。”

Moira投过去个确认的眼神，然后立即挽救马上就要挂断的那通来电。

“Moira，Charles在哪？”那是绷紧了的声音。

“搜救队已经找到他了。”Moira甚至都不惊讶Erik从哪里得到的消息，她明白这个人总会有些他自己的方法。

“他们直接送他去最近的医院了。”探员继续汇报。

“他在去医院的路上，”Moira说道，“McCoy医生工作的医院。”

“好。”须臾后才是回音，隐隐的宽慰。

Moira挂了电话。

有人想在雨夜里悄无声息地暗杀，一个成功了，一个失败了。

Moira不知道成功的那个人究竟是谁。

 

【Charles】

他感觉自己飘在水里，像一片落叶似的随波逐流，控制不了自己想去的方向。他动不了，像是被绑住了，又好像手脚麻痹，眼睁睁看着远处的洪流过来把他卷走。声音也是模模糊糊的，他沉在水里听着岸上的声音，想捕捉到任何一个有用的字眼，一个能把他拉出水面的名字。

“Charles”

他睁开眼睛。

眼前是光线黯淡的房间。Charles转了转眼睛，听见床边电子仪器工作的轻微声响，走廊里有推车的声音和偶尔的脚步声。熟悉的情景。

他的大脑缓慢处理着他身边的信息，逐渐让他明白这里是什么地方，他为什么在这里。他转过头，旁边注视着他的目光冷不防就撞进视线里，让他轻轻一抖。

“Charles，”目光走到床头的灯光下了，是无比的小心翼翼，“别害怕，你在医院里，你很安全。”

“Erik”他沙哑着嗓子开口。

“我在，”Erik朝下俯身，声音低沉，“你需要喝水吗？”

“Erik，”Charles笨拙地挣扎了一下，右手费力地拨开被子，Erik很快帮他把被子向下推了推。“我。”

“什么？”Erik明显有点糊涂了。

“我是Charles，”Charles微微张开手，随即就有温暖的手握了上来，“Erik，我是Charles……”

许久的寂静，Erik就好像被定格了一样，低着头握着Charles手，一言不发。

“Erik……”Charles轻颤着声音开口，闭了眼。也许又是他的梦，天啊，是梦。他那些沉没在水里，含混不清的梦境；那些他睡着时无比清晰清醒后又混乱模糊的梦境；他无数次想向那个总会消失的轮廓大声喊出来梗在喉间的话，无数次想拼尽所有力气抓住那团烟雾一样缥缈的身影，喊他，大声告诉他自己究竟是谁。因为他已经知道了，他早就知道了。

他从来就没忘掉过。

额头上有柔软的触感，Charles睁了眼。Erik吻着他的前额，鼻梁，鼻尖，然后停了下来，额头抵着他的；那是最真实的存在感，温热，轻柔，可以触碰。Charles的手上也是实在的温度，不可否认的暖意。

所有的感觉都在宽慰他，他是真实的。他的Erik，还有他自己，一切都是真实的。

这种真实感着实强烈，冲击得Charles颤抖着舒了口气，终于能抬起另一只手。

Erik给他的感觉，有点奇怪。他在几年间都没触碰到的感觉，让他感到宽慰的熟悉，他能摸到Erik的头发，在脖颈处微微打着卷，略软；他的脖子，有衬衫的衣领包裹着，稍硬；他的后背，让Charles心安，现在却轻微颤抖。

“Erik？”

Erik抬起头，轻轻叹息一下，然后站起来帮Charles倒了杯水。

“抱歉，我应该先拿水给你的。”Erik看着Charles急急喝干了杯子里的水，又接过杯子，“再来一杯？”

“不，我觉得可以了。”Charles的声音清亮了些，他清清嗓子，“没必要道歉。”

Erik手上动作迟疑了一下，放下玻璃杯之后转过身。

“Charles，对不起，”Erik疲惫的绿眼睛里翻涌着情绪，随后移开了视线，“为了……差不多所有事，对不起。”

“从一开始你就没做错过什么，”Charles抬手抓过Erik的手，轻轻捏了捏，“为什么你要说对不起？”

“你不了解，Charles，”Erik皱着眉，还是不愿看他。“你经历了……太多，有些事我可以帮你的，但我没有，甚至还让你更难过。”

“我知道你在尽全力帮我了，Erik，”Charles轻轻拍拍他的手臂，“你能看着我吗？”Erik照做了。“比起你为过去那些没办法改变的事情自责道歉，还不如告诉我现在事情的进展。”Charles脑海里开始肆虐起昨晚那些张牙舞爪的回忆。

[ _ _他对着黑暗中的影子开了一枪，那影子几乎是悄无声息地躲开了。Charles明白那是谁，他从一开始加入证人保护计划就明白可能会出现这样的情况。而他能做的，只有求援和逃跑。__ ]

“没什么大事了，你跑进树林里，他们找到你把你送到医院来了，”Erik轻声说道。外面的天正蒙蒙亮，雨已经停了，除了Erik压低的声音Charles几乎听不到其他任何声响，太过安然。“Hank说你的头上有伤，但不要紧，如果你愿意，在这里观察两天就可以先回家。”

Charles点点头，然后沉默了一会。“Azazel……”

“嗯，”Erik轻轻点头，“他死了。”

Charles艰难地吞咽一下，再说不出话来。

“Charles，我知道这很难……”Erik握了握他的手，脸色有些为难，“很难再去回想任何事……”

[ _ _冰凉的雨迅速抽走了他身上的温暖，寒意一寸一寸深入骨髓。他的肺被冰凉的空气刺痛着，脚下仍在淤泥里踏步。雨夜给了Charles些许掩护，子弹追在他身后，他能做的只有慌不择路的奔逃，即使不知道方向，也不能停。__ ]

“当时不止你和Azazel两个人，”Erik看着Charles的手低声说道，“还有第三个人……”

[ _ _他被扼住了脖子，一只戴着皮质手套的手沾着雨水掐住他，Charles还因为撞在树干上眩晕，窒息的感觉慢慢就代替了头疼；地上湿滑一片，他几乎站不稳了。__ ]

“我们推测可能是那个人杀了Azazel……”

 _ _[手里攥着的枪早就飞了出去，Charles艰难呼吸着，听着对面的杀手吐出浓重的俄式英语。他能感觉到枪口已经抵上自己的前额。枪响的同时他跟着对面的人一起倒了下去。__ ]

Charles猛地吐出憋闷在胸口的气，闭了闭眼睛：“对不起，Erik，我不太记得昨晚的那些事了……”

[ _ _远处似乎有人影晃动，但又可能是风吹乱了树影，雨幕里，Charles什么都看不清，只等着那个影子走远，他推开身上沉重的尸体就朝反方向狂奔。__ ]

“我不知道还有第三个人。”Charles看着Erik的半是担忧半是期待的眼神略微黯淡一下，随即又露出笑意。“对不起，那时我可能昏过去了。”Charles努力把脑海里的画面扔到远处，他没法说出来，他不想说。为此他有点罪恶感和歉疚感。

“不，不，”Erik有些手忙脚乱地朝前倾了倾身子，凑近安慰他，“是我不应该审问似的问你这些，你能记起我，记起你自己，我很高兴。”说完他笑了笑，疲倦但是真诚。

“我也很高兴我记起来了，”Charles跟着也扯着嘴角努力让自己笑起来，“我有太长时间里都稀里糊涂的。”他眨了眨眼睛，看着Erik困倦的双眼，让他也感觉想睡觉了。

“累了吗？”Erik问。

Charles点点头，眼睛已经闭上了。

他有点不敢睡过去，勉强睁开眼睛又去握Erik的手。

“我就在这，好好睡吧。”Erik反握住他的手指，轻声宽慰他。

Charles能感觉到前额柔软的吻，和手指间温暖又真实的感觉，安心地睡过去。

 

【Erik】

“你确定你要这么做？”Emma Frost坐在桌子后面微笑着，如果没有刀割似的目光扫视着Erik，他都有错觉Frost似乎很高兴他做了这个决定。

“是。”Erik迎上她的目光，在脑海中构建着她作为他们寻找的问号人物，出现在每一个可疑现场的样子。然而即使直觉和猜测再强大，终究抵不过实在的证据，他现在找不出Frost的任何破绽，就像冻结的一整块冰，甚至看不到丁点裂缝。

“我很遗憾警局这几个月要失去一位办案高效的优秀警官，”Frost一边签着他的休假申请，一边说着无关痛痒的话。“希望你能好好放松，彻底解决好你的……”她停顿一下抬起头，“麻烦事？”

Erik轻咬了一下腮帮，告诉自己别多废话，然后转身准备走出Frost的办公室。

“Erik，”Frost叫住他，Erik微微转过头，看见的还是她完美的笑容，“假期愉快。”

Erik扯了扯嘴角：“谢谢。”

走出Frost的办公室Erik就直接找到了Logan，交待了他之后要调查的事情，又联系了Summers兄弟，Sean吃惊地看着Erik拍他的肩膀，然后让他和其他人一起继续调查。

“放心交给我吧，拯救世界都没问题。”年轻的眼睛里涌动起奕奕神采。

“别得意忘形了。”Logan按他脑袋，然后又转向Erik，“这边的情况有我们盯着，你们两个都注意安全。”

“多谢了。”Erik点点头。

驱车赶回家。Charles正坐在客厅里，门口孤零零立着个行李箱。Erik没多说话，先上楼从床下拖出早就收拾好的箱子，下楼靠着Charles的箱子放在门边。

“我大概用不上那么多东西，日用品到时候我去买就好了，”Charles站起来对着Erik说道，“如果是衣服的话就更没必要了，用不着换那么多。”

“如果只是穿给我看呢？”Erik微笑着说，很满意地看到Charles脸上不明所以的神情。“我也去，和你一起。”

疑惑变成了诧异，Charles眨眨眼，露出难以置信的神色：“不可能……你为什么？”

“我跟Moira谈过了，这本来就是规定内的，只是我一直没有接受。”Erik走近了些，双手搭上Charles的肩膀。

[ _ _“你知道Charles还是需要证人保护计划的，”Moira坐在Erik对面安静地听他说，“而且我想这里再加一个名额应该不成问题。”__ ]

[ _ _“当然，如果你终于愿意接受了的话，只是一些文书工作，你是他的家人，而且某种程度上也算是牵涉进了这桩案子，本来就应该一起改名换姓的，”Moira点头赞成，没有一丝惊讶，放佛早已料到，“你终于要放弃那些案子让联调局接手，然后你和Charles去享受热带阳光吗？”__ ]

[ _ _“我可不记得我说过了‘放弃’这个词，”Erik说道，“不到最后，每个人都不会放弃的。我不会，你不会，Charles也不会的。”__ ]

[ _ _“嗯……那祝你假期愉快了，Lehnsherr先生，”Moira伸出手，“如果你能做到的话。你知道我的意思。”__ ]

[ _ _“我明白，我会的，谢谢。”Erik站起来和她握手告别。__ ]

“你……觉得怎么样？”Erik有些忐忑地看着Charles，等着他做决定，如果Charles不同意……他在决定一切之前把所有的事情都考虑进去了，唯独没考虑过Charles是不是接受这件事，这让他突然间心里一紧。

“你连行李都打包好了，”Charles看着Erik慢慢笑出声，“我再拒绝，那你收拾起来岂不是很麻烦？”他移开视线，“只是不知道会发生什么事，我对自己并不是那么确定……”Charles抬头“你确定你真的想跟我一起走？”

“从来没这么确定过，而且你在的话，我也会安心的。”Erik注视着Charles蓝色的眼睛，“我说过我会在你身边的，不会让你一个人面对一切。”他伸出手。

Charles宽慰地微笑：“我相信你。”

他握住了Erik的手。

 

 

 

第六章 完


	8. Chapter 8

第七章

 

【Charles】[四月]

眼前光影交织的混乱梦境消失的下一秒，Charles听见了海浪的声音。他睁开眼睛，安心地看到眼前光线晦暗的房间，依然还是他半个月以来熟悉的样子。阳光从床对面的窗帘缝隙里透进来，固执地挤进幽静的卧室，稳稳地在地板上留下一小块光斑，预示着被挡在室外的好天气。

Charles翻个身，身边的床铺空荡荡的，他身上的被子还裹得很严实；Charles转而听见了屋外细小的响动，知道Erik又比他早起，已经在厨房做早餐了。Charles慢慢坐起来，在床边打个哈欠，大脑仿佛缓慢启动的机器，齿轮吱呀转动，他站起来挪动腿走到窗边。Charles轻轻拉开窗帘，明媚的阳光立即冲了进来，眼睛一阵刺痛，他迅速闭上了眼睛；站在温热的阳光里许久，Charles努力想感觉到阳光的温度；他能感觉到阳光在他眼皮上跳动，像敲门似的想让他睁开眼睛。

落地窗外是绝佳的好天气。越过玻璃是长了些杂草的后院，浅色的细沙就在木质的栅栏外向后延伸，远处是更为广阔的海滩，连接着粼粼泛光的海；阳光是一切的魔法之源，它让所有事物与不掺一丝白云的蓝天完美融合，甚至能让杂乱枯黄的野草都带上明亮的颜色，一切看上去都生机勃勃，充满希望。

Charles只是垂着眼看投射在地上的光斑，他轻轻推动窗帘，光斑在深棕色的木地板上影影绰绰，马上就要消失一样颤动着。外面景色的活泼与热烈似乎都与他无关，Charles只是盯着阳光旁边的暗色阴影，那是他无论怎么变换角度推开窗帘，阳光都照不到的地方。他捏着窗帘，停下了手里的动作，大脑给他的身体全然空白的指令，让他僵直站着，一瞬间没有任何想法。

旁边轻轻的敲门声让Charles回过神，他像是连呼吸都忘了，猛地抽一口气才彻底回到现实世界。Erik穿着灰色的居家服出现在卧室门口，应该是敲门后刚刚打开门，一只手还扶在门把手上。他大概是没有看见Charles猛然回神的样子。

“嗨，早上好，Charles，”Erik在些许惊讶后随即露出微笑迎上Charles和满室的阳光，Charles仿佛在突然间就能感觉到阳光照在身上的几分温度了。“我正想叫你起床去吃早餐，正好你醒了。”

“好，我这就来。”Charles答应一声，看着Erik离开。他赤着脚走到床边去穿鞋，只想了片刻，又拿起搭在床边椅子上的开襟毛衣披在身上。阳光的温度消失得太快，让他心里又升起一丝寒意。

他循着面包被加热的香气走向餐厅，花草茶的味道让他加快了步伐；空气里还有咖啡的醇香，Charles虽然不讨厌，但更倾向于选择花茶来作为一天的开始。

早餐一如之前那半个月一样的丰富，Erik每个早晨都能把柜橱里和冰箱里几乎所有能作为早餐的食物都拿出来，每种分量不多，但也能占据大半个餐桌；Charles总是在想Erik是如何办到的，另外又觉得这样做未免大费周章。

餐桌上，培根、鸡蛋、火腿、三明治、吐司、黄油、牛奶、煎饼、枫糖浆还有麦片已经铺开放好，另外有已经切好的水果，蓝莓和草莓已经舒服地躺在煎饼盘子里，苹果和橙子则一起挤在另一张盘子里，安静等候在旁边，一小杯鲜榨果汁紧贴着它们，涌动着新鲜的色彩；Charles面前的茶杯里氤氲出雾气，花茶清雅的香气浮动飘散，他悄悄深吸一口气，想让茶香充盈全身。

[ _ _“你知道你喜欢花草茶的样子像谁吗？就像……”__ ]

不知多久前的回忆，Erik遥远的声音跟着花茶的香气突然就闪现在Charles的脑海里。

[ _ _“就像星际迷航里的Spock，非常像。瞧你，是个半瓦肯人了。”__ ]

Erik眯着眼开玩笑的样子像是会动的旧照片，Charles的脑海里翻开了一本相薄。

[ _ _“天啊，Erik，这只是口味偏好而已；真遗憾我没有尖耳朵和泛绿的脸，我还是普普通通的地球人。不过你别误解，我也喜欢Spock的。”__ ]

Charles能听到他自己带着笑意的回答，他以前说话的时候总是能同时表达出他自己的心情。他对Erik，以前，从来都是这么轻松愉悦的。

[ _ _“我当然知道，我庆幸你不是瓦肯逻辑怪，而且你总能让我明白你说话的意思。”__ ]

[ _ _“所以我有资格成为地球人了吗？”__ ]

[ _ _“当然，而且……”__ ]

“Charles？”Erik的声音又一次让Charles醒过来，眼前的花茶还在慢悠悠地冒着香气。“怎么了？你不舒服吗？”Erik试探的眼神让Charles忘掉了刚才回忆被打破的那一点，他扔掉了脑海里陈旧的记忆，努力让注意力集中在Erik为他准备的早餐上。他不想让Erik知道他脑子里那些乱七八糟的小片段，想一想Erik的眼神会变得担忧又谨慎就让Charles不由得瑟缩一下。

“我很好，只是……”Charles扯扯嘴角露出个笑容想让Erik放心，“也许下次我可以来为我们准备早餐，你可以多睡一会。你知道你没必要起那么早。”

“你每次都这么说，”Erik嘬一口咖啡，看到Charles露出的微笑之后他明显放松了些，“当然没问题，Charles，我完全同意。”

“你每次都这么说，”Charles用原话回击他，“然后我就会发现醒来时找不到前一晚定好的闹钟了，而你则想办法又一次比我起得早了。”

“我只是想让你多睡一会，”Erik耸肩，顺手拿起吐司，“舒适又放松的睡眠会帮你更好地恢复，我只是想看你好起来。”

也许更多的睡眠并不能帮上什么忙。Charles在心里默默说道，他的梦境又在他的脑海里蠢蠢欲动了。“当然，我明白，我会的。”Charles把脑海里的那些小恶魔们藏起来，努力让自己的声音听上去轻松自然。

Erik咬着吐司点点头不再多说。Charles轻轻松口气，把剩下的情绪都藏在花茶的雾气后面。

早餐过后，上午基本都是Charles的阅读时间。万幸的是他还没忘了自己的职业还有他想研究的东西。Erik托人帮他从家里拿来了不少基因遗传学的书籍，还有一些学术杂志，屋里的简易书架很快就被各种资料塞满了。Erik很希望Charles继续他之前的研究，前提是不能过度劳累；他经常在Charles完全沉浸在书里几个小时之后又轻轻把他拉回来，告诉他也许该休息一会（Charles经常否决这个选项）或者出去散散步，换个方式放松一下。

这也是他们后院杂草越来越少的原因。Charles并不精通园艺，但他倒是乐意给后院多添点绿色；Erik几乎无条件支持他的决定，适当的户外活动是他半个月以来一直热衷的；Charles觉得他可能很喜欢除草，因为他可以把全部注意力都集中在手里的活计上，而且有很正当的理由躲避Erik的视线。

午后的天气依然很好，气温高了些，让Charles终于能穿着普通的薄衬衫出门，他尽量不去想Erik已经换好了短袖T恤在门口等着他了。

他们走到沙滩边上，湿咸的海风迎面扑上Charles的脸，带来一丝清凉，Charles很喜欢这股清凉。他靠近海水边，踩着潮湿的沙子向前走，Erik就在他身边，安静地跟着他一起踩着柔软的沙子；海水突然扑上来，Charles微微一跳躲开，撞在Erik身上，海水没过了两人的鞋子之后迅速退了回去，留下两个人怔怔地看着湿透的鞋子。

“你走得太近了，要走到海里去了。”Erik看着Charles脱下鞋子和浸湿的袜子，塞着袜子的鞋子被他勾在指尖。Erik也照做了，他腾出一只手来去握Charles的手。Charles也伸出手做了回应。

他们牵着手又向前走了一会。Charles的脚踩进微凉的海水里，脚底是被海浪冲刷得细软的沙子，偶尔他还能感觉到硌脚的坚硬贝壳，它们趁着海水涨上来就飘出了沙子，又被Charles踩了回去；Charles莫名感到愉悦，踩着水的感觉与踩着坚硬地面的感觉是完全不同的，海水很柔和，他的任何动作几乎都能被接纳；Charles想如果可以，他大概会选择住在水里，想想应该会很舒适。

“在想什么？”Erik的声音融化在海风里，Charles确认是Erik在问他之前还以为自己又幻听了。

“没什么，”Charles思索着他刚才的想法，说出来大概会有些孩子气。“我在想也许住在海里是件不错的事。”

“住在海里？”Erik轻轻晃着手，似乎传达着轻快的愉悦心情，“你是说航海？一艘船，能吹海风的甲板，自由的天空和海洋，还有随心而定的航线？”

这不是他原本想的，不过Erik所说的这些也很吸引人。“也许是艘半旧的船，永远朝着地平线航行，有个不愿靠岸的船长，和一个喜欢躺在甲板上吹海风晒太阳的乘客。”Charles踩着水，脑海里描画着图景。

“好极了，你就差给船取个名字，然后你就能出航了，船长。”Erik带着几分戏谑，仿佛眼前真的停着一艘整装待发的船。“大概可以用你的名字命名？毕竟是你的船。”

“名字，”Charles看着天际边透露下来的阳光，左手有源源不断的暖意，“逐日号(Sunseeker)，也许。”

“嗯，追随着太阳前行吗？”Erik在一边回应，继续轻摇着他的手，“挺好的名字。”

“嗯。”Charles略微握紧了Erik的手，但力度轻得Erik似乎都没有察觉到。Charles继续认真踩着水向前走。

他们在沙滩上找到半颗空心的树干，可能是镇上的人有意无意放在这里的，走了这么远之后，刚好可以坐在这里歇歇脚。树干离海浪还有一段距离，Charles从水里出来，在阳光下舒展着脚趾。

坐下之后Charles望着一望无际的海面发呆，海风神奇地吹走了他之前所有的顾虑，让他只想享受海滩上的一切。Erik从旁边随手捡了根枯树枝，随意地划拉着脚下微湿的沙子；Charles转过头看他，头发早就被海风吹得凌乱不堪，几缕头发耷拉在他额头上，Erik只专注手里的树枝，任凭他的头发被海风塑造成各种奇异的造型。

“瞧，你的船。”Erik拿着树枝指着地上的图案，他用树枝画了一艘很简易的船，“它的名字，”他边说边在上面画下几个字母，“逐-日-号。”

Charles默不作声地看着他画。

“还有你的乘客，躺在甲板上爱晒太阳吹海风的家伙，”Erik说着又随手加个小人上去，简陋的画风让Charles轻笑起来。“不过他大概只是个好吃懒做的船员……也可能是Logan……”

“为什么是Logan？”Charles带着好奇，但真的要笑出来了。

“因为他前两天知道了联调局给我们安排的安全屋居然在海边，跟我发牢骚，又说想到海边度假，”Erik转过头说道，似乎看到Charles笑起来他也轻松了很多。“我就想到他了，阳光就着冰啤酒，的确很不错。”

“确实。也许还有其他朋友，也许还有Raven，”Charles完全沉浸在想象里了，“但她大概不喜欢海，小时候我们在海边玩的时候她被海蜇蛰了腿，之后再不敢到海边玩了；现在她还记着呢，到海边也只是晒晒太阳。”

话题告一段落，Charles又沉默了。Erik继续低头在地上写写画画。

“当然，我不能忘了这艘船的船长，”Erik试图在船里画上小人，但是沙土乱成一团，模糊得不像样了。Erik在一边写了Charles的名字，然后再写下他自己的名字。

“什么？”Charles问他。

“船长和他的大副。”Erik拿着树枝指着名字说道，“Jim Kirk和Spock”随后又像模像样地清清嗓子，“勇敢航向无人之境！”

Charles这次真的笑了：“首先这是艘半旧的破船不是星舰，第二，为什么是Kirk舰长不是Picard舰长？”

“Kirk和Spock是一对最完美的搭档。”Erik自说自话地点点头。

“这我同意。”Charles笑道，“我可不想跟你争论这个，但我的确更喜欢Picard舰长，”他微微压低了声音，做了个手势，“出发！”

“很不错。”Erik对着他笑起来。

Charles觉得这有点傻乎乎的，跟他刚才孩子气的想法差不多傻。只是回去的路上他发现手心里微微出了汗。

临近傍晚的时候他们回了家，Charles帮Erik一起做了晚餐，他的厨艺还是跟以前一样不尽人意，Charles觉得也许下次可以去镇上买本食谱，顺便丰富一下他的阅读种类。

Charles的夜晚过得毫无波澜。他舒服地靠在躺椅里继续看着他白天没看完的资料，Erik则在卧室里联系着家里的朋友们，虽然在离开前托付了Logan他们帮忙调查，Charles知道Erik还是挂心Shaw案件的调查，几乎每隔几天就会和警局联系，但最近似乎都没什么进展，每次结束后Erik都会变得更焦虑和担忧。

一整晚都一切顺利，Erik看上去没有之前几次那么不愉快。Charles躺在床上好好地跟Erik道了晚安，还不忘苦思冥想明天要怎么才能抢在Erik前面起床。

噩梦就等在他闭上眼睛之后的黑暗里。

Charles惊醒的时候还能看见淋漓的鲜血，濒临死亡的紧迫感伴着幻听中的尖叫声把他狠狠撞进死角；他一瞬间忘了他在哪里，挣扎着，尖叫着，喘息着，然后突然掉了下去。

从床上摔下来把Charles摔得清醒了不少，Erik已经开了灯，坐在床上有些不明所以。

“Charles？你还好吗？怎么回事？”Erik翻身下床，几步就要到Charles身边，他伸出手想把Charles扶起来。

Charles猛然躲开了Erik的手，手脚并用喘息着爬起来：“我……我没事，让我，让我，”他环顾着四周，随后冲向浴室，“让我一个人待会。”

“Charles！”他把Erik的喊声扔在了身后。

空间不可思议地变小了，Charles几乎惊惶地摔上了浴室门，又牢牢锁紧；梦境里的恶魔追着他，他只能向后退，撞上墙之后缩在角落里。死亡的感觉从来没有这么迫近过，Charles又一次感觉到与那晚被扼住脖颈一样的窒息感，他拼命吸着气，但是呼吸不到任何能让他活下去的空气；他伸出手想抓住什么，一根绳子，把他拉出这片窒息的死亡之地，但是什么都没有，他什么都抓不住，他的双手颤抖到无法控制的地步。

耳边的声音又一次像是被水模糊了一样，Erik砸门和呼喊的声音被水冲得越飘越远，来自梦境的幻听却越来越清晰真实，那些声音像吐着信子的毒舌，阴森森地朝他嘶嘶发声，每一声都是他的名字；接下来水蔓延到了他的胸口，淹没了他的视野，梗塞一样的疼痛让Charles缩成一团；他看不见，听不见，感觉不到任何东西，整个世界天旋地转，他像个皮球一样滚来滚去，然后朝深渊坠下去。

“Charles！”破门而入的巨大声响伴着Erik的吼叫一起穿透了包裹Charles的那层水，像戳破了一层膜一样，真实世界猛然涌了进来。

Charles只记得Erik朝他伸过来的手，黑暗再次夺走了他的意识。

他又经历了几次折磨，现实和幻觉已经混在一起，他不能分辨什么才是真实的。上一秒他被人掐住了喉咙，下一秒他就看到Erik在他身边，给他慢慢喂着水喝；接着他又被其他的力量从Erik身边拽走，毫无抵抗之力；每次眨眼似乎都会开启另一个世界，他就在这些光怪陆离的世界里来回穿行，直到精疲力尽，朝不知名的深处掉下去。

Charles都没想过自己还能再醒过来，他以为自己已经死了，死在莫名的歇斯底地里，死在逼仄绝望的角落里，死在无尽惊惶的奔跑里；他放弃了抵抗，等着坠下深渊之后粉身碎骨……

Charles极缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，慢慢找回他的知觉。他躺在床上，呼吸平稳顺畅，毫发无伤，舒适地紧紧裹在被子里，手脚甚至都感觉比平常暖和些。屋内晦暗阴翳，感觉有些清冷，Charles看到了床头的钟表，时针逐渐指向11，他找到手机确认，才知道时间已经临近中午。

Erik不在他旁边。Charles有些费力地从被子里爬出来，赤脚踩在有些发凉的地板上；他拉开窗帘，外面的海翻涌着黑浪，风吹着低沉的阴云已经蔓延了整片天空，遥远地平线里酝酿着一场大雨，步伐缓慢而沉重地逼近，让Charles莫名感到一丝恐慌。

“Erik？”Charles转过身轻轻叫到。

屋子里安静得仿佛时间在这里静止了。Charles快步走到浴室，被Erik撞坏的锁还耷拉在门上，他彻底推开门，在毛骨悚然的吱呀声里看到空荡的浴室。他大步踏出卧室，脚下是更冰冷的瓷砖地板，他看到空荡的走廊，接着是无人的厨房；他差不多小跑着到阳台，那里的窗户锁着，有些生锈的两把椅子被锁在屋外，在冷风里轻轻晃动；Charles站在客厅里，只能听见外面逐渐变大的风声，大雨就紧跟在后面。

Charles朝玄关处跑去，拧开门锁就要往外冲，冷不防差点撞上个人。

Erik一只手抱着两个购物纸袋，另一只手拿着钥匙还保持着插进锁孔的姿势。他身上带着潮湿的泥土味，明显带着几滴雨。

“Charles？你在这里做什么？”Erik开口，明显的惊诧，他打量了一下Charles，“为什么不穿鞋？”

Charles不想让Erik知道自己在找他，更不想告诉他只是以为他离开了自己就差点崩溃。Charles退回屋里让Erik进来，然后逃回卧室去找鞋穿上；他心里忐忑不安，感觉下一刻Erik就会追问他昨晚的事，而Charles不想再面对这件事。Erik肯定被吓到了，任何人都会想要个解释，更不用说Erik了。Charles慢慢走回厨房，看着Erik忙着把刚刚买回来的东西放进冰箱和橱柜。

“天气预报说这几天一直会有雨，我猜出门大概会让人很不舒服，所以我买了些东西补充一下冰箱的存货，能让我们尽量少冒着雨去镇上买东西。”Erik把最后一件物品一瓶果酱放进冰箱，关上门之后转身对Charles说道。

“呃？”Charles有些没料到，不过他还是尽量掩盖了这种意料外的情绪，“哦，好的。”

Charles在剩下的时间里犹豫着。外面的风雨拍打着窗户玻璃，呼号着几乎要闯进屋里来，这让他更加心烦意乱。Erik只字未提昨晚的事，他照常进行着和之前几天差不多的活动，只是少了户外活动；他和Charles聊着无关痛痒的话题，另外还修好了浴室门，如果不是看到被撞坏的锁，Charles几乎都以为昨晚的事情又是他的幻觉。Charles在每个看似随意的回答背后极力隐藏起他的情绪，Erik不提起，他也不想多说一个字。只是Charles觉得自己欠Erik一句对不起，也许他昨晚不应该把自己关在浴室里，让Erik在门外担心。

“Erik，”Charles在睡前终于鼓足勇气开口，“我……觉得我应该说声对不起，我昨晚不应该把你关在门外，让你担心，”Charles看着Erik坐在他身边盯着他的眼睛，他有些不舒服地移开了视线，声音压低了：“对不起。”

“你愿意解释一下吗？到底是怎么回事？”Erik的语气里有明显的焦虑，像是按捺了许久终于找到了爆发点一样。“或者我该像昨天你说的那样，留你一个人待着好好想清楚？”

Charles皱起眉。“什么？”

“你需要我离开吗？留你一个人在这里好想清楚？如果你需要的话，我知道你也许需要些个人空间来平静一下……”Erik从沙发上转过身来，表情略有些严肃。他是认真的。

“不Erik，我只是……那不是我想要的。”Charles又惊又急，不知道该怎么向Erik解释，另一方面来说，他也不想解释昨晚的事。他只是不想Erik误解什么。“我想你留下来，我需要你留在这里。”

“那我留下来，你告诉我昨晚究竟怎么回事好吗？”Erik的声音柔和了一些，但提出的要求是Charles没法接受的。

“我……不是很想谈昨晚的事情……”Charles移开视线，不想再去看Erik的眼睛，“我只是觉得抱歉，想跟你说对不起而已。”

许久，Erik开口：“好吧，Charles，我以为让你一个人待着会更好，但是你希望我能陪着你；我留下来想知道昨晚究竟为什么会发生那样的事情，但是你又不愿意谈；我不再多追问这件事，但你一直想为这件事跟我说对不起……”Erik深吸一口气，“Charles，也许你得跟我说清楚你想要的，有时候你让我有点不明白你究竟在想什么，你好像瞒着我什么事一样。”

“我只是觉得我欠你一句对不起。”Charles依然不想正面回答Erik的问题。

“你真的不需要说对不起，如果非要说你欠我什么，那我想你大概欠我一个解释，关于昨晚的解释。”Erik试图把话题再次牵回昨晚的事情上。

“我只是不想告诉你，”Charles突然觉得这荒谬至极，难道他没有权利拒绝吗？“昨晚只是一场噩梦，我做了个噩梦，就这样而已，你为什么一定要知道？我难道没有权利拒绝解释吗？”Charles意识到他的语气强硬了些，但还来不及说什么，Erik就又开口了。

“因为你昨晚的情况很不好！我的天Charles！你都歇斯底里了，你自己都没意识到你当时的状态有多糟糕！”Erik的声音也抬高了不少，他的眼睛里似乎带着怒气，让Charles轻轻瑟缩了一下，“你知道如果那只是简单的一场噩梦，正常人也许不会在醒来之后情绪崩溃然后昏倒在浴室里！”

“……”Charles完全愣住了，他几乎不能理解Erik所说的话。

“所以，说点什么，Charles”Erik依然焦躁，看到突然沉默的Charles，他甚至有了几分不耐烦。

“我不知道该怎么说了，Erik，”Charles咬了咬牙开口道，“对不起我不是个正常人，对不起我拖着你来到这种鬼地方让你没办法继续调查你想调查的案子，对不起我成了让人不耐烦的负担，我很抱歉，可以了吗？”Charles的声音到最后有些哽咽，但他控制住了，把难过的情绪硬生生憋回去。

“什……你怎么会这么想？！”Erik眼中闪出惊怒的火光，“Charles，我从来没这么想过，我从来没有把你当做是负担，我只是想知道那些事情，我在试着帮你！我已经努力做正确的事情了，做能帮到你的正确的事情！”他彻底吼叫起来了。

“那么你现在完全没在帮我了。”Charles摇了摇头，感觉到眼眶的温热，“情况只能更糟糕，也许你离我远远的也是好的。”

Charles感觉他已经失控了，他冲进了卧室，在Erik踏进来的前一秒锁上了门。

“Charles！”Erik在外面敲着门，似乎还轻声咒骂着，“Charles，我……对不起，真的对不起，我很抱歉我刚才那样说话，我只是想知道而已，我只是想帮你。”

Charles屏住呼吸把奔涌到胸口的情绪推回去，没有说话。

Erik隔着门站在外面，沉默了许久。

“可以打开门吗？我真的不想我们今晚就这样，我不想就把这件事这么放着。”Erik的声音里带着疲惫和恳求。

Charles想办法控制自己的语气，但还是颤抖着开口：“让我一个人待会吧，求你了，Erik”

“Charles，我……”Erik依然不想放弃。

“Erik”

“……”

“求你了，真的。”Charles感觉有什么又尖又硬的东西从他身体里碎裂了，然后碎片飞得到处都是。

“好吧，Charles，”Erik似乎让步了，Charles能听见他深深的叹息，这让他胸口又是一紧，猛然地喘息起来让这一阵疼痛过去。“不过我就在这里，如果你需要我的话。”

Charles蜷缩在床上，窗外的风雨依然没停，他感觉那些冰冷的雨点就像都打在他身上了似的，而他根本没有力气对抗。

他这次自愿地躲进了黑暗里。

 

【Erik】

事情本来不应该是这样的。

几十个小时前，他还坐在电脑前与Logan视频通话。今天一整天他基本都和Charles在海滩晒太阳，还开了不少傻乎乎的小玩笑，Erik的心情很好，至少也是轻快了许多。这让Logan在视频通话时吓了一跳。

“Lehnsherr，你像只磕嗨了的傻仓鼠。”Logan说完之后自觉这个比喻哪里不对，“不，也许不是仓鼠那么可爱的东西，可能还是比较像鲨鱼，但你傻乎乎的，而且确实像磕了药。”

“Logan，我就不能有高兴的情绪吗？”Erik半眯着眼，突然感觉有些生气，“而且我从来给你们的印象就是脾气暴躁的……鲨鱼？？”Erik觉得这个比喻真是难以言喻。

“没错，就是那样的，”Logan毫不犹豫地承认了，“能让你乐成这样我猜应该和Charles有关系吧？”

猜得真准。Erik在心里默认，随后开口：“他的情况好转了很多，难道我不该高兴？”

“当然，当然，换我我会狂喜的，”Logan点着头，漫不经心地半开着玩笑，“联调局把你们送去了伊甸园，绝佳放松的地方。”

“行啦，”Erik又想起几天前Logan刚知道他们住处时候的样子，“等这个案子结案，也许你可以到海边去度个假，好好吹你的海风去。”

“当然，希望这案子有的完，”Logan扬了扬手里的纸页，“言归正传，这两天的调查情况。”

“我直说了吧，现在的调查情况非常不乐观。”Logan开门见山，第一句话就让Erik又焦虑起来。

“怎么回事？”

“首先第一件事，我们现在还是找不到任何可以证明Emma Frost就是躲在暗处的第三个人的证据。Azazel的尸体上取出的子弹与警局里一个毛头小子的枪吻合上了，他在案发前以为自己粗心丢了枪，一直没敢上报；那把枪上的指纹都被抹得一干二净，什么都查不出来；检测硝烟反应就更是不可能了。”Logan停下来想了想，似乎在思考有没有什么遗漏的信息，“还有就是警局内的监控记录，有一部分被删除了，我估计可能是那个人偷枪时的监控记录，基本可以确定这个人和之前在楼梯间的那个人是同一个人了，当然，如果你想更进一步猜测，这个人有可能就是Emma Frost，只是我们完全没证据。”

“Azazel的案子还有别的什么值得注意的地方吗？”Erik问道。

“目前没有什么特别的，我尽量去调查然后把我能找到的线索都告诉你。”Logan回答道。Erik还没来得及问他为什么要说成“尽量”。

“第二件事，”Logan继续说道，没有给Erik提问的余地，“Shaw案件的情况，差不多也是死胡同，自此你跟着Charles加入证人保护计划之后，或者说自从Azazel被杀后，与Shaw直接有关的事件就再没发生过了；他有可能是让其他人暂时隐匿了踪迹，也有可能是因为真的彻底失去了所有的外部支持，同样可以假定Frost是站在他那边的，但是我们同样没有证据。”

“好吧，Logan，”Erik打断了他的话，皱起眉问：“所以我们现在最大的问题就是没有直接针对Frost的证据，能证明她就是我们一直怀疑的那个人？”

“不，”Logan出乎意料地否决了他的话，“我们现在面临的最大麻烦，不是找不到关于Frost的证据，而是她在介入我们的调查。”

Erik绷紧了神：“我们的调查是暗中进行的，她怎么会介入？她知道了？知道了多少？”

“这我不太清楚，”Logan轻叹一口气，“我只知道我的权限被修改了，昨天我登录警局系统查看Angel Salvadore案件的档案，我被挡在系统外了；我去证物室，他们告诉我案子的证物和Shaw的案件有间接关系，已经被封存准备交给联调局，但我联系过联调局的女探员，她说据她所知他们没有接收到任何Shaw案件的进一步物证。”

“你觉得是Frost扣下了证物？”Erik根据Logan所说慢慢分析，“那她大概也已经查到了我们知道的那些线索。”

“对，但这些也只能是猜测，没有证据，我们也抓不住她，”Logan指出他们调查中最致命的弱点，又告诉了Erik更令他沮丧的消息：“最后一件事，她把Summers两兄弟调职了，Alex去了档案室，Scott待在证物室，他们现在只能做些无关紧要的文书工作，一些不起眼的小事，和我一样没办法接触到核心证物。Erik，Frost她在堵塞所有我们能进行调查的渠道，很快我们就会像瞎子和聋子一样，完全失去方向。”

“最起码Grey医生那里还有最后一点希望，”Erik烦躁地挠头，他几乎没听到什么好消息，“如果所有调查的渠道都被Frost堵死，唯一还能让我们调查研究的就只有Grey医生那里仅存的备份证物了。”

“庆幸之前你选择了多准备一份，虽然麻烦了点，现在看来还是很有用的。”

Logan最后安慰了Erik几句，没有什么实在意义，他们都知道目前他们所处的立场，还有所有调查的情况，并不是三言两语的安慰就能解决得了的。

Erik结束了通话，心里却只是更烦躁起来。Shaw就像个龙卷风漩涡，周围不断有看似不相关的人被卷进去，逐渐调查之后才发现越来越复杂，而且Erik他们越挖似乎展现给他们的东西就越深不可测；Erik觉得这是他们还没接触到核心的原因，Shaw的案子牵涉太广，时间跨度又长，有时真的给Erik一种永远结束不了的感觉。

而这种感觉让他开始担忧Charles的处境，他们仍然不能排除Shaw是否还会有进一步的行动，不知道Charles目前是否安全。Erik不怀疑自己保护Charles的决心和能力，但他对暗流涌动的不确定因素更为不安；有人暗中行动，而Erik现在的调查渠道受限，让他非常忧虑会发生什么事情，他担心事情会失去控制；而最糟糕的结果就是，Charles再一次被牵连。Erik最不想见到的事情就是Charles的精神再遭受什么打击，已经够了，他不能再让这些事发生在Charles身上。

Erik有信心他能处理好Charles的事情，既然他在这里，他就会尽全力帮助Charles尽快恢复，让他的情况好转。

这也只是他几十个小时前的想法了。

Erik在卧室门外过了一夜，早上Charles起床开门时看到他坐在门外似乎吓了一跳。Erik爬起来想和Charles搭话，但Charles脸上明显是不愿意和他搭话的表情。Charles一整天都沉默寡言，Erik本想提出去散步的建议，但看着外面阴沉的天和微凉的海风，他还是按下了没提。Charles在午后又回了屋里，继续封闭着他自己，Erik的恳求和劝导依然没有任何用处，Charles已经完全不与他沟通了。

僵局之时Logan打来了电话，告诉Erik说他带着案件的资料在镇上的小酒吧里，等着Erik过去他碰面。Erik这才想起来前几天他和Logan约定好过要为案件的事情见一面，安全起见，选在镇上的酒吧里。

Erik捏着手机犯难，思来想去，半天才犹豫决定。他隔着门板叫Charles：“我现在出去一小会，很快就能回来，如果有什么事情的话，一定打电话给我好吗，Charles？”

不出意料地没有任何回应。Erik叹气，穿上外套一步三回头地出了家门。

Erik心里总放心不下Charles一个人在家里，脚下步子也加快了，不出二十分钟就出现在约定的酒吧门口。今天天气不佳，酒吧里的人却依然不减，这是件好事，Erik他们可以隐藏在人群里，这也是他们选择在酒吧这样的地方见面的原因。

Erik以为只有Logan一个人，但是看到那张角落里的小圆桌上坐了三个人，Jean Grey医生和Scott Summers也坐在Logan身边，出乎Erik的意料，但他又没有感觉到太吃惊。

“我现在相信你说的了，Logan，情况的确糟糕，”Erik拉开凳子坐下来，小圆桌上围四个人就明显有些拥挤了，Scott朝外面挪了挪，给了他一点位置。“三个人护送资料，Logan，我以为你从来不会到这么谨慎的地步。”

“不……”Logan皱着脸，似乎不知道该怎么解释，“我‘不小心’透露了Charles的情况，然后被Sean知道了，然后Jean就知道了，她觉得作为Charles的心理医生，她应该过来看看他的情况；但Scott也知道了这件事，你知道他有多么不放心，所以这就是了，三人护送小队。”Logan一摊手，简单解释了一下，Jean有些尴尬地移开了视线，而Scott则干咳了一声。

但Erik现在并不需要这三个人之间的八卦，他只想快速切入主题。

Erik轻叹口气：“希望你们没有引起太大注意，毕竟这里还是联调局的安全屋，接待访客似乎不合规矩。”

“也许你和Logan可以在这里讨论你们的案情，我和Scott去Charles那里看看他的情况？”Jean提出了她的建议。

Erik感觉有必要跟医生说清楚之前的事情，尽管他并不愿意也让Logan和Scott知道，但Jean作为Charles的医生，也许现在能帮上忙的也只有她了。尽管他不知道这样做是不是安全，但他现在很难再考虑上安全因素了。

“那看来我来的时机刚好，”Jean了解了事情缘由之后说道，“我会尽量开导他，但之后的事情恐怕还是需要你来坚持下去。”

“放轻松，Erik，”Logan看Erik目送Jean和Scott走出酒吧，目光差不多要在他们身上烧个洞出来，“相信Jean吧，我相信她。”

“当然，”Erik转过头，“我知道Scott也一定相信她的。”

“咳，嗯，我建议你还是看一下这件案子的资料。”Logan干咳几下转移了话题，用他新搜集到的线索和之前得到的档案记录成功吸引了Erik的注意力。

他们讨论了差不多一个下午，当他们在Emma Frost这个谜团上争论的时候，Jean和Scott回来了。

“一切都还好吗？”Erik思忖了半天才开口问，“Charles的情况怎么样？”他迟疑地试探着问道，语气还是有些着急，他心里总有甩不掉的焦虑。

“你看，你又在着急了，Erik，”Jean的语气略带责备，“你知道这样的情况下我不想苛责任何人，我明白你想帮助Charles，我完全相信你为了他能好起来会做任何事，但是太过着急可能会让情况更糟糕。”

“当然，我明白。”Erik冷静下来，闷闷不乐地低着头，似乎是自责。就是因为他太着急强迫Charles做他不愿意做的事情，情况才会变得这么糟糕。

“我和Charles谈过了，虽然不容易，但是最起码有点效果，”Jean坐到小圆桌旁边，Erik给她让了点位置。“其实错不在你，更不在Charles，任何人在恐慌症发作的时候都没有多少理智和冷静，Charles大概是受到记忆恢复的影响，回想起或者梦到让他不舒服的人和事情；从梦中惊醒但不知道自己在哪里的情况不算少数，Charles遇到这种情况之后慌乱了，他之前的记忆让他害怕。”

Erik无法想象Charles那几年究竟经历了什么，加上之前经历的几次波折，Charles的心理创伤毫无疑问只会更严重；但Charles没有把它们表现出来，相反，Charles似乎在压抑那些情绪，因为这半个月以来，Erik从没见过Charles像前一晚那样情绪失控。

“Charles的情况按理说并不严重，”Jean继续说道，让Erik回过神，“他只是在压抑他的情感，或者说太压抑那些负面情绪了。”

“他需要有人和他沟通，需要有人帮他排解掉这些情绪，”Jean说道，“Erik，他其实比任何时候都需要你。”

“我试过了，”Erik显得有些无力，努力想解释清楚，“Charles他似乎在躲着我，他也许不愿意跟我说，而且他让我留他一个人待着。”

“这就是Charles，”Jean说道，“他太在意你了，甚至不愿意让你知道他的负面情绪，不想让痛苦再多一份。”

“他又这么想……”Erik痛苦地吐出一口气，他甚至都不应该感觉到惊讶的，Charles从来都为别人着想。Erik似乎突然就明白了Charles半个月以来的状态，他小心翼翼，只是为了把真实的想法都隐藏起来，他竟然觉得他隐藏起情绪就伤害不到Erik了，但这只能让他的问题越埋越深，越来越严重。

“我想帮他，”Erik揉着额头，有些疲惫地问Jean，“告诉我要怎么做才能帮他。”

“这大概需要你极大的耐心和关注，”Jean回答道，“Charles可能会在不经意间伤害到你的感情，或者过多的苛责他自己，但是别忘了他经历过的事情；的确我也同意他把那些事情都说出来之后情况也许会好很多，但Erik你不能着急，这时他最需要的是你的耐心，如果他不想说，不要强迫他。Charles现在像站在悬崖边上，任何小小的推力都可能会让他彻底崩溃，你的耐心和关注对他来说至关重要。”

Erik捏着鼻梁忍着突然翻涌上来的情绪，无力感席卷他全身。

“我建议你现在就回去，”Jean轻轻拍着Erik的肩膀安慰他，“给他个拥抱，也许什么也别问，什么也别说，只需要安静陪着他，他想说时会对你说的，你要做的，就是让他能放心地把所有积压的负面情绪都发泄出来，毫无保留。”

“好，我会再试试的。”Erik舒出一口气，重新整理好情绪，“谢谢你，Jean，谢谢你帮Charles，还有Logan和Scott，你们都帮了不少忙。”

“这不算什么，”Jean微笑，“你和Charles是我们的朋友，我们很乐意帮忙。”

“你知道我其实主要还是想帮Charles的，”Logan不合时宜地说起大实话，带着些开玩笑的口气“帮你也是顺便，大家都想你们两个人能……好起来。”

“我明白。”Erik轻轻点头。“谢谢，Logan”

Erik在酒吧告别了准备回去的三个人，时间已经是傍晚，天阴沉沉地下起了雨，夜色似乎比任何时候都要寒冷。Erik只顾着立即赶回家里，他冒着雨朝着家的方向飞奔回去。

到门口时Erik已经浑身湿透了，四月的雨还是带着些凉意；他看见屋里透出来的暖色灯光，强按下心里的忐忑打开门进屋。

客厅的灯开着，Charles坐在正对着门的沙发上嘬着他的花茶，看到Erik浑身湿淋淋的进门似乎让他有点吃惊，他怔了一会，屋里是尴尬的沉默。

Erik欲言又止。

“我觉得你应该先去换些干衣服，”Charles手里捧着茶杯，声音轻轻地飘过来，他看着Erik，“穿着湿衣服你会感冒的。”

Erik迟疑了一下朝卧室走过去，然后又停下脚步转过身：“Charles，我……也许有些事情想和你谈谈。”

Charles喝着茶轻轻点着头，然后抬头看着依然不太放心的Erik说：“我答应你，但是你现在得去换衣服了，我不想看到你生病。”

“好。”Erik点头，忙不迭地快步进屋。他打开衣柜随便抓出一件T恤衫和长裤快速地套上，随意地抹了一把头发把水甩掉，他的头发不滴水了，但还是湿乎乎的。Erik顾不上这些，他边收拾着衣服边考虑着一会应该怎么说；Jean应该说服了Charles让他和自己谈谈，所以Erik想Charles也许做好了一切准备继续向他隐瞒那些他不愿意让Erik知道的事情，甚至是最真实的情绪；Erik并不多奢求，他只希望自己的道歉能被Charles接受，然后允许他继续待在这里陪着Charles；这几个月来他们之间相互的道歉太多了，Erik也说不清楚到底是谁的错，也许一开始就从来都不是他们的错误，从一开始他们就只是在互相远离，互相伤害彼此的感情，最后还要为此不停地道歉。

这样的情况必须结束了。Erik把湿衣服扔进脏衣篓，暗暗下定了决心。他会想尽任何办法帮助Charles，他愿意付出任何努力，任何代价。但是首先……

Erik回到客厅时Charles依然拿着茶杯坐在沙发上，如他之前答应的等着和Erik“谈话”。Erik默默地坐在Charles旁边的小沙发上，不确定是不是该继续靠近他。

“我可以……坐到你旁边吗？”Erik试探着请求Charles的许可。

Charles看着他，然后点点头。

Erik坐在Charles旁边，慢慢地靠近他；Charles似乎没有察觉到，依然一言不发地喝着他的茶。

“Charles……”Erik刚开口就想起Jean之前给他的建议[ _ _也许什么也别问，什么也别说，只需要安静陪着他。__ ]，他犹豫地停下了，在沉默的气氛里思索着下一步该怎么办。

“Charles，你也许……可以把茶杯放下吗？”Erik看着Charles依然抱着杯子，小心地问道。

“为什么？”Charles有些不解，转过头来问他。

“就……放下就好，”Erik皱着眉硬着头皮继续说道，“拜托了，Charles”

Charles看了他一会，然后轻轻地把杯子放回桌子上。

他们之间又有了一段让Erik焦虑的沉默。

许久之后，Erik慢慢伸出手，轻轻搭在Charles的肩膀上，看到Charles并没有什么反应（既没有甩开他的手，也没有起身离开），他稍微用力把Charles搂过来；Charles没说话，只是略有些僵硬地靠在他肩膀上。

这个奇怪的姿势又持续了很久，Erik甚至都没注意到Charles没有不耐烦地问他究竟有什么事，或者推开他。他咬了咬牙，心里已经把Jean的建议抛到了一边。

Erik慢慢扳过Charles的身子，轻轻地抱住他，他能感觉到Charles柔软的额发蹭在他的脖子上，胸口是他温热又均匀的呼吸；再一次，Charles依然没有任何其他的动作，似乎完全按照Erik摆布，但他需要Charles有些反应，即使只是动一动身子，调整一下姿势；Charles的情绪还被他自己牢牢封闭着。

“好吧，Charles，”Erik开口，尽量放轻自己的声音，同时告诉自己无论如何不要着急，“我想你大概不想开口说什么，所以就由我来说吧，我只需要……”Erik暗暗吸一口气，“我只需要你听着就好。”

“关于这两天的事情，我想先道歉，”屋外的雨似乎更大了，但这不妨碍Erik轻声说话，相反他觉得之前的忐忑似乎都在他开口后消散了，他在慢慢找回平静，“我想我们之间的相互道歉和躲藏应该到此为止了，一味地苛责和道歉不会对我们有任何帮助，所以，Charles，我希望你不要再责怪你自己，不要再以为这一切都是你的错。你从来没有做错什么，我们都是。”

Erik感觉不到任何反应，但他不是很在意，他只想说完他想对Charles说的话。

“关于你的事情，我真的不想你继续隐藏它们，”Erik感觉Charles似乎在一瞬间绷直了身子，但也可能是他的错觉，“但我不会强求你告诉我，如果你准备好了，我非常愿意听你谈一谈那些事，我知道这不容易，而且会让你很不舒服，但我只想让这些东西离开你，只想让你把所有的情绪都发泄出来。”

“Charles，我，”Erik的话里有了一点点停顿，“我从来没觉得你是我的负担，我会担心，会焦虑，甚至会失控，都是因为我想帮助你；我知道你不想表露出太糟糕的情绪，免得我跟着担心，之前还一直想为你恐慌症发作而道歉；但事实是，Charles，你从一开始就不需要道歉，我之前说过，你没有做错什么，是你压抑住的那些东西让你有时会失去控制，让你一直感觉所有事情都很糟糕。”

Erik能感觉到Charles深吸了一口气，似乎在努力调整呼吸，Erik轻抚着Charles的后背，想借此给他一点安慰，让他平静下来。

“原谅我现在才知道你的心情，”Erik侧头轻蹭着Charles的头发，手臂在他后背轻轻画着圈，“你害怕我会担心你，害怕我看到你的痛苦和崩溃，所以你一直压抑隐忍着你的情绪，”“但是Charles，我是Erik，我是你最好的朋友，我是你的丈夫，是你的家人，这个世界上我只关心你。”

“我真的希望你不要再忍耐你的任何情绪，真的不需要忍耐，你可以在我面前发泄，你可以告诉我你的烦恼，你可以说出你心里任何的痛苦和不愉快，只要你愿意对我说，只要你开口，我一直都愿意听，而且我非常非常愿意帮你排解掉这些痛苦；如果你不想说，也请你允许我待在你身边，至少让我陪着你。”

“Charles，你并不是孤身一人，”Erik很想把Charles抱得更紧，想给他所有自己能给的力量，“你不必一个人面对这一切，我想帮你，让我帮你……Charles？”

Erik感觉到胸口蔓延开的温热，怀里的身体开始轻轻发抖。Erik抱着Charles的手稍微添了几分力度，让Charles紧紧地贴着他的胸口。

“没事了，Charles，”Erik轻轻拍着他的后背，像哄婴儿一样轻柔，“我在这里，我就在这里。”

Erik的怀里有闷闷的哭声，Charles似乎还咬着牙忍耐。

“放开它们，Charles，”Erik轻声安慰，“无论那是什么，不要压抑，全部都释放出来。”他摸着Charles的头发，耐心地劝导，“我就在这里。”

下一秒Erik就感觉到Charles紧紧地回抱住他，在他怀里大放悲声，所有的痛苦都被他喊出来了，所有之前掩盖的情绪都爆发了。Erik依然抚摸着Charles的后背，听Charles大哭，然后也默不作声地流泪。

Erik能感觉到这其中的痛苦和无助，刀割一样地戳进他心里；他知道Charles默默承受着很多东西，然而从未能真正感受到过他的挣扎和绝望。他很庆幸他的话终于能帮上Charles了，他也许啰嗦了点，但无论如何，Charles终于选择打开情绪的闸口，宣泄出所有的东西。

这也许是个好的开始。

Erik不知道Charles哭了多久，外面的雨依然没停，Charles还靠在他怀里，痛苦的哭喊声已经逐渐平息，剩下的是断断续续的低泣。

“这样就好了，”Erik的手轻轻拂过Charles被汗浸湿的头发，慢慢帮他擦掉汗，轻轻呢喃，“你会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。我在这里，一切都会没事的。”

Charles真的哭累了，所有的精神都彻底耗尽了，他趴在Erik怀里不愿意再多动一下。Erik抱起他去卧室，脸颊贴着他的额头，轻轻蹭着安慰他。

Erik帮Charles安置好，帮他裹好被子，调整好枕头；Charles抓着他的袖子，Erik低头看他，以为他需要什么东西。

“留下来陪我吧。”Charles的声音有些嘶哑，带着昏昏欲睡的疲惫，还有一点恳求，“可以吗？”

Erik微笑：“当然，如果你愿意的话。”

“嗯。”Charles带着鼻音回答道。

Erik在他身边躺下来，看着Charles慢慢缩进他怀里，他伸出手，把Charles揽过来。

“需要我关灯吗？”Erik轻声问道。

“也许，等我睡着。”Charles贴在他胸口，闷声说道。

“好。”Erik的额头抵着Charles柔软的头发，“晚安，Charles”

Charles已经睡着了。

Erik再没多说什么，关掉灯前，他轻轻地吻了吻Charles的额发，不掺杂任何欲望。

“无论发生什么，我就在你身边。”

 

 

 

第七章 完


End file.
